Volver a empezar
by Hikari Asakura
Summary: Un extraño sujeto esta vigilando a Anna, èl le hara presenciar una conversacion que rompera su corazon... ¿que hara Yoh para arreglar las cosas?
1. Default Chapter

NOTAS DE HIKARI: HOLA... ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... SHAMAN KING NO ME PERTENECE, ALGUN PARECIDO CON OTROS FANFICS SON MERA COINCIDENCIA...  
  
AQUÍ LES DEJO CON EL PROLOGO....  
  
Volver a empezar  
  
PROLOGO  
  
"Escapar de lo que siento"  
  
Oscuridad, eso era lo que había en el sótano y no dejaba ver nada más que los débiles rayos de luna que se colaban por las hendiduras de una ventanilla cegada con tablas. Soledad, no sentía nada más que eso, una linda muchacha rubia sentada en el suelo y apegada a la pared. Desde días atrás que se estaba refugiando en el sótano para escapar de sus pensamientos y emociones, solo que no pensaba que la soledad hace hundirse más a las personas en ese pozo oscuro del ser interior. Creer que con escapar se pueden solucionar los problemas, era algo que ni ella se lo creía, pero no tenía otra opción. Siempre se había mostrado fría e inconsecuente con las personas, no había razón para cambiar ahora, nunca la había. Perdida en sus pensamientos en esa oscura noche de verano, no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada. Aquella persona parecía gozar de sus sufrimientos, es más se alimentaba de ellos como cualquier que se sirve un plato de la mejor comida, pero él más parecía congraciado y extasiado con su pureza, "quizás" pensó "si se la llevaba lejos, ella podría convertirse en alguien como él". Sin embargo no lo hizo, solo desapareció esperando el momento preciso de hallarla verdaderamente indefensa, seria más fácil y eficaz. Recorrió el resto de la casa en penumbras y se paró en frente de una habitación. -El que quiere ser Shaman king.-musito y su voz sonó a tétrica melodía-. que triste se pondrá tu vida. cuando lo que has estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo nunca puedas llevarlo a la luz.  
De la mañana siguiente, solo quedó la mágica rutina de la vida del grupo de shamanes, la misma confianza entre ellos, los mismos sueños que desean ser cumplidos y las emociones escondidas, los mismos esfuerzos por salir adelante, la misma amistad y tambien los secretos, todo aquello de seres imperfectos, pero que saben vivir en paz. Y de los días que siguieron, permaneció la verdad de un mundo a ser protegido por un solo hombre al que llamaban Shaman King.  
Pero toda aquella armonía estaba por desaparecer. 


	2. murmullos

NOTAS DE HIKARI ASAKURA: ¡Hola a todos!  
  
Primeramente quiero agradecer a los reviews, me siento súper feliz.  
  
Anna Kyouyama15: es lo que estaba pensando y será un YohxAnna.  
  
Oriel1: ¡Gracias por pensar que escribo muy bien! Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que te guste.  
  
Mer1:aquí va el segundo...  
  
Expectra: ¡gracias! Y e separado los párrafos para que ya no te pierdas y sea más cómodo...  
  
Xris: este es el segundo capi...  
  
¿saben? Siempre me pregunte ¿qué sentiría Anna al escuchar una conversación así por parte de los chicos? Y me imagine que seria terrible para ella, porque en el fondo tiene buen corazón y oculata sus sentimientos para no sufrir.  
  
Así que se me ocurrió este fic... además de que me encanta la serie.  
  
Bien disfruten este capi...  
  
CAPITULO UNO "Murmullos"  
  
Era otra de esas noches en que Anna se volvía a refugiar en el sótano. Se sentía bien la soledad, pero sabía que mucha podía volver loco a cualquiera.  
  
El torneo de shamanes aun no se reanudaba y el mundo corría con su curso normal. Las cosas en la pensión Asakura eran las mismas de siempre, lo único diferente era Anna, su carácter estaba cambiando, tal vez para los amigos, peor, quizás para ella. devastador.  
  
-No puedo soportarlo más.-pensó la muchacha mirando hacia el vació-estoy cambiando. estoy siendo débil. estoy siendo más fría para no demostrar mi debilidad.  
  
-¿Sabes que es la debilidad?-le pregunto una voz de repente que provoco que Anna se alterara.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí?  
  
-¿Lo sabes?-volvió a preguntar aun escondido en la oscuridad.  
  
-No tengo por que responderte. no te conozco y si eres un espíritu mi deber es.  
  
-No lo soy. soy de carne y hueso como tu.-dijo saliendo a la luz. Se trataba de un muchacho de cómo 17 años, alto, cabello color blanquecino, bastante atractivo, con un toque de misterio que helaba la sangre y más aun, lo hacían sus profundos ojos lilas.  
  
-¿Cómo?... ¿cómo entraste a la casa?  
  
-Por la ventana.-apunto a la ventanilla que estaba despejada de las tablas.  
  
-¡Vete!.-le ordenó-si no quieres que llame a los demás habitantes de la casa.  
  
-Y. ¿ellos vendrán?  
  
-A ¿Qué te refieres?  
  
-No te has dado cuenta. pero ellos son tu debilidad, los estimas demasiado como para ponerlos en peligro. ¿Por qué crees que yo les podría hacer daño?...-sonrió cínicamente-sin embargo más temes por ti.-se acerco a ella hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, la miró a los ojos y acaricio su rostro enojado-temes que seas tu a la que le haga daño ¿no es así?  
  
-¿Qué crees?. si eres un desconocido en el sótano de mi casa.  
  
-E intentando seducirte ¿no?  
  
-Así es.-se alejó de él aun con el cejo fruncido.  
  
-¿Por qué te niegas a la verdad?  
  
-¿De que verdad hablas?-su voz sonó de manera ácida.  
  
-De la que escondes.-se sentó tranquilamente en el suelo y levantó la vista sonriendo-tienes miedo. a que ellos no te quieran. a que él no te quiera.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-preguntó asombrada.  
  
-Los e visto. a cada uno de ellos.  
  
-¡¿Nos has estado vigilando?!  
  
-Algo así.-respondió con una sonrisa-quieres saber la verdad ¿no? Yo puedo enseñártela. puedo mostrarte la verdad. Anna.  
  
-¡Vete! O los llamo. hablo enserio.-le gritó avanzando hacia la puerta de entrada al sótano.  
  
-¿Quiero mostrarte algo?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Quiero que habrás los ojos?  
  
-.. Vete ya.. -Abre esa puerta y ve con ellos.  
  
-¿Cómo?-estaba incrédula y algo asustada, pero algo en su interior le decía que fuera, que le hiciera caso.  
  
-Solo hazme caso.  
  
Salio del sótano y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos. No le cabía en la cabeza como podía estar haciéndole caso a un perfecto desconocido, que, sin embargo tan humano no era, pensaba mientras se paraba tras la puerta cerrada del living, cuando estaba por abrirla y entrar se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, estaban hablando de ella.  
  
-¡Les digo que no me agrada como nos trata!... nunca me a agradado. esta bien que su carácter sea así, pero esta mañana se excedió conmigo-sin duda era la vos de Horo Horo que recriminaba a la rubia que escuchaba tras la puerta.  
  
-Es verdad. está más mandona, insoportable y criticona que nunca-ahora era Manta el que hablaba-Yoh, deberías hacer algo, ¿vez como te trata?... te hace entrenar tanto y pareciera que no se diera cuenta de lo mal que terminas luego de llevarlos a cabo, a demás es tu prometida, por lo menos deberías controlarla.  
  
-Lo sé, pero.  
  
-¿Pero qué?-le pregunto Ren.  
  
-No se. -musita Horo Horo-de verdad Yoh ¿Cómo puedes soportarla? y ¿Cómo aceptaste el tener que casarte con ella?.  
  
-Mis abuelos así lo decidieron Horo Horo. creo que para mi es como una ¿obligación?.  
  
Detrás de la puerta a Anna se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.  
  
-Vez Anna.-le dijo el extraño apareciendo a su lado-¿Qué clase de amigos hablan a espaldas de otro?...  
  
-No.no puede ser. Yoh me ve como una obligación. -¿Quieres una vida así Anna?  
  
-Una. una obligación.  
  
-Yo te puedo dar todo Anna. solo ven conmigo-murmuro a su oído. -Nunca me va a querer.  
  
-Te lo puedo dar. TODO-volvió a decirle haciendo énfasis en la palabra "todo".  
  
Dentro del living.  
  
-Ella debería irse. no se Yoh, dejarte tranquilo por lo menos un tiempo antes de que se casen. después te compadeceremos amigo-le dice Horo Horo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
-Aun no se si quiero casarme con ella.y se que esto sonara feo, pero.  
  
-¿Pero qué?-le preguntó Ren.  
  
-Yo. digo. que como ya estuve con ella, ¿saben a lo que me refiero?  
  
-¿Han tenido relaciones?  
  
-Sí.-le respondió Yoh-amigos, pero. creo que. ya obtuve lo que quería. seria más fácil.  
  
-Yoh. no pareces tú el que habla. eso es algo complicado.-le dice Manta de manera reprobatoria-si no sientes algo por ella ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
-No sé. deseos. que se yo.  
  
-Quizás seria bueno si lo hablaran.-le dijo Manta.  
  
-Sí no la quieres díselo. quizás ella entienda tu decisión Yoh-le aconsejo Ren.  
  
-A que más da, no creo que ella le importe mucho que tu la quieras o no.-le dijo Horo Horo.  
  
-Es que. ella no me deja quererla, siempre. es tan voluble, tan cambiante.  
  
-Vez. serias infeliz al lado de ella.  
  
-¡Ya cállate Horo Horo!-le grito su hermana que había estado callada y con una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos, la razón era porque la puerta se había abierto de golpe, dejando ver el rostro dolorido de la itako. Las lágrimas caían copiosamente.  
  
-¡Diablos!... Anna. nosotros.-exclamo Horo Horo al verla.  
  
-Nunca pensé que seria así Yoh.-le dijo Anna-siempre pensé que podíamos. o que yo. podría hacerte feliz, pero me equivoque, no valgo más que tus amigos, nunca valdré más que ellos ¿no es verdad? Entonces. ¿Qué quieres que haga?-le pregunto la chica acercándose al muchacho, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer.  
  
-Anna. yo.-trató de decir asombrado al verla llorando.  
  
-Obligación. tu no me quieres y esa noche al parecer no significó nada para ti, entonces. no soy nada para ninguno de ustedes.-se alejo hacia la puerta, detrás el extraño muchacho sonreía victorioso-siempre pensé que eras diferente Yoh, pero eres como todos los que me han decepcionado.. Me utilizaste.  
  
-Anna... no.-le dijo Yoh levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia ella- aclaremos esto.  
  
-Aléjate de mi-le dijo con la voz calmada, pero con tono de rencor-no hay nada que aclarar... al parecer tu ya lo has hecho todo, pero nunca. nunca ¿me oíste?. volverás a verme en tu vida.-miró a los demás-ninguno de ustedes.-y grito con rabia, frustración y pena-¡¡los odio!! ¡¡Los odio como no se imaginan!!-salio corriendo a la calle, y sin mirar atrás se alejo de aquel lugar para no regresar nunca más.  
  
Yoh y los demás estaban lívidos ante la confesión de Anna, en eso apareció el muchacho sonriente.  
  
-¿Tu quien eres?-le preguntó Ren aun sintiéndose extraño por lo sucedido. -. que entupidos son ustedes los humanos. tan pequeños, tan insignificantes.  
  
-Di de una buena vez ¿Quién eres?-le ordeno Yoh.  
  
-Soy quien te a quitado la joya más valiosa de todo tu tesoro. de todo cuanto posees y sin darte cuenta, es por eso que eres tan insignificante, niño. no se como fuiste capas de derrotar a tu sombra.-le dijo con una sonrisa macabra-que poca cosa eres si fuiste capas de destruir el corazón de alguien. que te ama más que a su propia vida.  
  
-¿Qué has dicho?...  
  
-. solo eso.-murmuro-¡Ah! Y esta no será la ultima vez que nos veamos.-le dijo mientras una bruma negra lo cubría-. Dorian . es mi nombre. y he venido a cobrar venganza por los que vinieron antes de ti.-y diciendo esto desapareció.  
  
-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto alarmada Pirika.  
  
-No lo sé-le dijo su hermano con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-¿Crees que. nunca más sepamos de ella, Yoh?-le preguntó Manta a su amigo.  
  
-Ella.. Se que es cierto lo que ella dijo, no va a volver. pero yo.  
  
-Yoh.-murmuró Ren.  
  
-Fui un idiota. yo.fui un idiota. un poco hombre.  
  
*************************************************************** -Humanos idiotas...que fácil es manipular sus mentes y confundirlos... jajaja... ahora todo esto comienza... 


	3. Cazando espiritus

CAPITULO DOS "Cazando espíritus"  
  
Había pasado solo un mes desde aquel incidente que marco nuevamente la vida de Anna y ella se encontraba en el distrito de Hikarigaoka. Hacia horas que se hallaba esperando a un sacerdote dueño de la principal catedral cristiana del lugar.  
  
-Ya era hora-se dijo al verlo entrar, con su sotana negra y un extraño sombrerito.  
  
-Es usted Anna Kyouyama-pregunto el padre con algo de asombro. -Así es.  
  
-Usted me aseguro que el ente se iría después de sus oraciones.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Debo advertirle que ni nuestros mejores exorcistas han podido con esto.  
  
-Yo podré.  
  
-¿Tan segura está? Por lo que puedo ver eres tan solo una niña.  
  
-No me subestime por la edad, padre ¬ ¬  
  
-Oh. no. claro que no, la dejo pues para que se encargue del asunto y no olvide que esto queda en secreto.  
  
-Por supuesto, descuide. ¿Dónde está?  
  
-En el salón del rosario de nuestra santísima señora.  
  
-Muy bien-caminó hasta el salón y ordeno que no fuera molestada, saco de su pequeño bolso rosa su rosario azul y comenzó a rezar en silencio. Un hombre relativamente joven apareció frente a ella, gritaba como loco que no quería ir al más allá sin antes cumplir su cometido, parecía histérico, frustrado y enojado, al percatarse que Anna no le prestaba la mayor atención guardó silencio más calmado.  
  
-Vas a seguir gritando o ya te calmaste.-pregunto Anna.  
  
-¿Tu me ayudaras?-pregunto el espíritu esperanzado.  
  
-Yo te mandare al otro lado.  
  
-¡No por favor!... ayúdame. prometo que si me ayudas me iré en tranquilidad.  
  
-Te conviene.  
  
-Por favor-le volvió a pedir poniendo carita de corderito.  
  
-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué no te has ido?  
  
-Se trata de una amiga.  
  
-¿Una amiga?  
  
-Así es. el día que morí. hace dos semanas me le iba a declarar. pero Dios quiso que fuera con él.  
  
-Aun así quieres declarártele-le dijo Anna con una mirada de tristeza.  
  
-Sí. quería saber si..  
  
Mientras se llevaba a cabo esta conversación, en Funbarigaoka Yoh intentaba por todos los medios convencer a su abuela para que buscara a Anna con sus poderes espirituales. Ella se negaba, porque según su abuela, Yoh había cometido un gran error, a pesar de no saber aun de que se trataba, de acuerdo con ella, Yoh debía repararlo él mismo.  
  
-Vamos abuela. se que cometí un error. el más grande de mi vida, pero por favor ayúdame.  
  
-Ya te dije que no Yoh-le dijo la anciana terminantemente-aunque no me quieras contar toda la historia, para que Anna se hubiera machado debiste haber hecho algo muy cruel.  
  
-Nunca me lo perdonare.-pensó, alejándose tras la puerta.  
  
-Muchacho tonto. aun así la estoy buscando.  
  
-¿Sigue en la región?  
  
-Así es Yohmei. sigue aquí en la región, pero hay algo que me preocupa.  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
-Que su poder espiritual está sufriendo un cambio. está débil, cansada, angustiada, a ratos recobra su normalidad-la abuela Kino, intuía que algo estaba cambiando en ella, su aura se dividía y compactaba, estaba afrontando cambios. cambios grandes, pero no dijo nada a nadie, sabia que el destino no la mantendría alejada de ellos.  
  
-Espero que no sea nada malo.  
  
-No lo es Yohmei. no lo es.  
  
Mientras Yoh pensaba.  
  
-Ahora que voy a hacer, se que lo eché todo a perder por mi estupidez, ¡rayos! Debí decirle lo que pensaba, decirle que si iba a ser mi esposa que aunque sea cambiara su forma de ser, pero soy egoísta al pensar solo en mi, debí aceptarla tal como era... ahora la perdí, pero luchare por ti Anna, no me rendiré...  
  
El sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, un grito se escucho por toda la sacristía de la catedral cristiana en Hikarigaoka. Algunas monjas se alertaron y se encerraron en sus celadas para rezar.  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres que?!!  
  
-Eso que te dije. no será difícil-acentuó el espíritu con una mirada de alegría.  
  
-Se que no es difícil. este es mi trabajo. pero estas loco ¡¡no!! ¡De ninguna manera aceptare tal cosa!  
  
-Por favor T-T  
  
-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!  
  
Al rato después estaba poseída por el espíritu y escribiendo una carta.  
  
Cuando el espíritu termino salio del cuerpo de Anna y comenzó a saltar de alegría de un lugar a otro.  
  
-Llévale esa carta. verá que es mi letra y sabrá que la amaba.  
  
-Esta bien. todo esto por un par de dólares.  
  
-¿Un par de dólares?. ¡si cobras medio millón!  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Leí tu mente. lo siento. pero quedaste expuesta, para ser itako estas muy débil.  
  
-Ni lo digas ¬ ¬  
  
-Además. creo que deberías ir a medico.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿tambien puedes sentir el cuerpo o qué?  
  
-Tambien. es Una cualidad de la posesión.  
  
-Entonces ¿Qué? ¿me dirás que tengo cáncer o algo así?-le pregunto sonriendo irónicamente.  
  
-No. es otra cosa. yo diría que dos meses.  
  
.¿Dos meses de qué?  
  
-Oh. ¡¡esto es increíble!!-estallo el espíritu con entusiasmo- veo una luz Anna. es tan bella.  
  
-Te están llamando., pero. ¡ni te atrevas a irte sin decirme ¿dos meses de qué?!...  
  
-Hay. pero si es mi madre y mi abuela. ¡se que le entregaras la carta a Kaoru!... cuídate si. no te quiero ver arriba demasiado rápido. ¡¡Adiós Anna y gracias por todo!!  
  
-¡¡Hey!!... -grito algo confusa-a ya que va, espero que alcances la eterna paz.-dijo al aire y luego se encamino fuera del salón, pero antes de salir miro la imagen de la virgen María-la señora ¿Por qué será que Dios hace sufrir tanto a algunos?  
  
-Es para que aprendan-le dijo el sacerdote encontrándose con ella en la puerta-venga conmigo Srta. Kyouyama. veo que ya no regresara, no se siente su presencia.  
  
-Me dio trabajo, pero creo que valió la pena.  
  
-Si. ya lo creo. pues bien esta es su paga-le dijo entregándole un sobre bastante abultado.  
  
-Muy bien. gracias padre. y ya sabe. cuando tenga un problema solo llámeme.  
  
-Y lo haré. ¡Adiós! ¡Y que dios le bendiga con sus gracias!  
  
Anna salio de la iglesia, caminó por unos minutos aun pensando en lo que se había convertido su vida al irse de la pensión Asakura. Había estado vagando unos días, hasta que decidió irse a Hikarigaoka, no estaría mucho tiempo ahí, solo haría unos cuantos trabajos y luego viajaría a otro lado.  
  
Después de unos minutos llegó a su departamento, era pequeño, de un solo ambiente, con un baño, una mini cocina, una cama estilo americana, una mesilla y un pequeño velador al que le faltaba una pata. Entro de lleno al baño.  
  
-Esto fue agotador. además tengo que entregar esta carta, lo prometí.-no sabia que al salir del baño se encontraría con una sorpresa-¡¡¿tu?!!... ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-No me has dado las gracias.  
  
-¿Gracias?....  
  
-Así es.  
  
-No tengo porque, así que vete de este lugar y déjame en paz.  
  
-No lo entiendo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué quiera que te largues?  
  
-No. no entiendo porque no se van.  
  
-¡¡Rayos!!.. detesto que hables como si estuvieras recitando un monologo poético. espera un momento ¡¡has estado vigilándome!!  
  
-Tienen más porque esperar allá en el otro lado, me parece extraño, confuso. creo que nunca entenderé a los humanos. aun siendo solo esencia son extraños.  
  
-No más que tu.¬ ¬  
  
-Jajajaja..-rió cálidamente-es cierto, pero aun sigo sin entenderlos.  
  
-Es porque se aferran a la idea de terminar su cometido-le dijo Anna sentándose frente a la mesa, el joven continuo de pie, parecía analizar algo en su mente.  
  
-¿Sabes?. yo soy un ser inmortal. nunca e muerto, no por lo menor de alma mas físicamente e perecido muchas veces.  
  
-Yo podría mandarte al otro lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¬ ¬  
  
-De eso no cabe duda. pero deberías ser aun más poderosa para recién intentarlo. pensándolo bien, quizás yo si tenga un asunto pendiente aquí en la tierra ^-^  
  
-¿Qué eres? dices ser inmortal, no eres alma, tampoco humano, pero eres de carne y hueso.  
  
-Ni yo lo se, solo soy. eso creo.  
  
-Bien "solo eres". vete, que estoy cansada.  
  
-¿No me agradecerás después de todo?-Anna se volteo a mirarlo cuando caminaba hacia la cama.  
  
-Gracias, supongo. ahora vete y no quiero que vuelvas a molestarme más..  
  
-Me temo mi bella dama que esta no será la ultima ves que nos veamos. jajaja. a y mi nombre es Dorian.-y desapareció ante la mirada confusa de Anna.  
  
-¿Qué se cree?... aun así tiene algo extraño que atrae y que produce rechazo y es lindo.  
  
Se puso su ropa para dormir y se recostó en la cama, cerro los ojos pensando en que nuevamente no había querido comer, luego la imagen de Yoh se le apareció en la mente, abrió los ojos excesivamente, pero luego los cerró pensando que seria difícil olvidarse de él.  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
HIKARI ASAKURA: ¡¡HOLA!! ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO...  
  
QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS REVIEWS: ME AGRADA MUCHO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO.  
  
A MI ME DIO MUCHA PENA LO QUE ESCRIBI, PERO SIEMPRE ME PREGUNTE QUE SENTIRIA ANNA EN UNA SITUACIÓN ASI, A DEMAS DE QUE LOS CHICOS NUNCA HABLABAN POR LO MENOS COSAS ASI DELANTE DE ELLA, EN FIN ES POR ESO QUE NACIO ESTE FIC.  
  
SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: "Noticias buenas, noticias malas" 


	4. Noticias buenas, noticias malas

Notitas: ¡¡Konnishiwa!!  
  
En este capi se resuelven algunas dudas que tenían algunos de los lectores. Espero que les guste.  
  
CAPITULO TRES "Noticias buenas, noticias malas"  
  
Esa mañana estaba calida y en pensión Asakura Tamao observaba su tablilla algo alarmada.  
  
-No me gusta nada esto..-murmuro mirando la extraña tablilla que reposaba sobre un altar-se advierte una presencia maligna. no puedo percibirla completamente, pero se que está por aquí. si tan solo la señorita Anna estuviera con nosotros.  
  
-Te has hecho fuerte Tamao-le dijo Pirika apareciendo detrás de ella.  
  
-Los entrenamientos que me estaba dando la señora Kino son muy efectivos señorita Pirika. pero. no me gusta esto que estoy sintiendo. da miedo.  
  
-Pero mírate no más. has cambiado, ya no te acongojas tanto. te estas pareciendo.  
  
-¿A la señorita Anna?... ¿sabe algo señorita Pirika? Para mi ella es como una hermana mayor. se que tiene el corazón del joven Yoh, pero eso no es obstáculo para apreciarla y lo que le hicieron es imperdonable. solo me gustaría encontrarme con ella para decirle que yo la quiero, aunque allá sido de cierta manera cruel, esa era su forma de decirnos cuanto nos apreciaba.  
  
-Extraña forma-le dijo sentándose a su lado-yo tambien la quiero y me arrepiento de no haberla defendido cuando todos hablaban de ella a sus espaldas. ¿Sabes Tamao?. fue horrible escuchar de los labios de Yoh que se había acostado con ella por deseo. fue horrible.  
  
-Se hizo fuerte. se hizo hombre en cuerpo, pero no en alma. creo que incluso la persona más amable y bondadosa como él, puede tener su lado oscuro por así decirlo.  
  
-Yoh no es malo-le recrimino. No entendía como Tamao podía estar hablando así de él ¿no era que le gustaba?  
  
-Lo sé. pero cuando no aceptamos nuestros sentimientos eso es lo que somos. todos.  
  
-Quizás tengas razón.  
  
-Aquí esta de nuevo. no deja de rondar por los terrenos de la pensión.  
  
-Sabrías que es.  
  
-No es fantasma, de eso estoy segura.  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Es de carne y hueso señorita Pirika. pero tiene un poder espiritual sorprendente, me pregunto ¿Cómo es que los muchachos no lo sienten?  
  
-Debemos decirles.  
  
-Sí.  
  
En el comedor estaban los shamanes reunidos cuando Tamao entró, con una caja de madera en las manos cubierta con tela verdosa.  
  
-Joven Yoh. ¿quiero que vea algo?  
  
-De que se trata Tamao.-la muchacha abrió la caja y deposito la tabilla en posición vertical sobre la mesa-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Es una. mala noticia.mírelo usted mismo.-soltó la tablilla la que se empezó a agitar de un lado a otro.  
  
-Algo malo está por ocurrir.-murmuro Yoh mirándola fijamente.  
  
-Tan malo. las estrellas hablan del caos en el mundo de los shamanes.  
  
-¿Las has escuchado?-le pregunto Ren asombrado.  
  
-Sí joven Ren. pero están molestos.  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntaron todos, excepto Yoh que guardó silencio.  
  
-Porque. se esta levantando una nueva amenaza-respondió una voz de entre ellos, pero que no le pertenecía a ninguno.  
  
-¿Quién? ¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunto Horo Horo poniéndose en guardia.  
  
-Mi nombre es Silfrid-dijo apareciéndose una bella dama de largos cabellos plateados y vestida entera de blanco.  
  
-¿Quién eres?-la interrogo Yoh.  
  
-Solo una mensajera de los grandes espíritus. mandan a decir.-se silencio- "a quien que enterró en el olvido su sombra. le será consignada su regreso, los dos que solo son uno regresaran como lo que son. la amenaza se cierne en sus cabezas"  
  
-No entiendo-le dijo Yoh-¿Qué quiere decir?  
  
-Que Hao regresara.-interrumpió Manta.  
  
-¿Cómo?... tendremos que pelear con él de nuevo.  
  
-No.-le dijo la mensajera-él no regresara para pelear. recordara su herencia, su pasado, sus pecados. pero su alma ha sido purificada para la redención. a quien de verdad deben temer no es a tu sombra Yoh Asakura. es a un Dios. una bestia llamada Dorian.  
  
-¡¡Dorian!!-exclamaron todos sorprendidos.  
  
-Sí, se que ya han tenido su visita. deben cuidarse que rondará siempre muy cerca de ustedes. quiere el titulo que otorgan los dioses al shaman más poderoso para confinar al mundo al descanso eterno y la resurrección de los infiernos.  
  
-Ese. ese.  
  
-¿Se llevó una pertenencia?.-le pregunto Silfrid.  
  
-..  
  
-Ella no está con él. no lo esta porque así lo a querido ella. tendrás sorpresas Yoh Asakura en tu camino a la aldea Apache.-le dijo mientras sonreía y desaparecía en una nube de luz-. tendrás sorpresas..  
  
Mientras que muy lejos de ahí, Anna caminaba por las calles con algunas bolsas de incienso y otras especias. Ella lo había decidido así, no se quedaría en un solo lugar, por lo que el último día del mes la encontró en Shibuya, pero estaba cansada de viajar.  
  
Aun recordaba el rostro la muchacha llamada Kaoru, cuando Anna le entregó la carta de su amante amigo fallecido, la chica se echo a llorar mientras leía la carta, Anna no sabia que hacer, lo único que le dijo fue que él siempre la había amado y siempre la amaría. Luego se fue.  
  
-Estuvo bien.-se decía parando frente a un conjunto habitacional.  
  
Se había instalado en un departamento un poco más amplio que el anterior en el que había vivido. Tenia dos habitaciones, un baño amplio y una cocina tambien más grande que el anterior, ahora como tenia dinero le era más fácil acceder a algo de comodidad.  
  
Anna salía del baño con una expresión de miedo en el rostro, sus manos temblaban y solo murmuró unas pocas palabras antes de recostarse en la cama.  
  
-No me llegó. no me ha llegado.-enterró su cabeza en la almohada y luego pensó-es un simple atraso de mas de un mes, bueno casi dos meses, pero nada más. me a ocurrido antes, no es la primera ves.-se levanto un poco más entusiasmada y se sentó en el suelo a un lado de la mesa-. me faltan provisiones. iré a comprar..  
  
El supermercado estaba abarrotado de gente presurosa e irritable, de entre toda esa gente destacó una lacia cabellera rubia, sacando una botella de leche y otros lácteos de un congelador. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver una caja de surtidos bombones de chocolate.  
  
-No me hará mal si llevo una cajita-pensó tomándola del aparador y dejándola en la canasta que colgaba de su brazo.  
  
Camino un poco más y se encontró de frente a la farmacia.  
  
-Y si. y si fuera así.  
  
-¿La atienden?-pregunto una vendedora de sonrisa perenne aunque algo soñolienta.  
  
-Eh. no.  
  
-¿Desea algo?.  
  
-Un. un. test.  
  
-¿Un test?... ¡ah!. ¡un test de embarazo!. -estallo sonriente. Anna se puso roja y bajo la cabeza al sentir las miradas de algunas personas sobre ella.  
  
-Eh. -musito nerviosa y luego pensó-dígalo más fuerte. que cabe la posibilidad de que sea cierto. que se entere todo Japón-pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vendedora.  
  
-Tenemos los mejores, 100% de certeza. no hay posibilidad de equívocos.  
  
-Me. me da dos.  
  
-Claro.-tomo dos de un estante y los envolvió en una diminuta bolsa de papel-. es joven ¿no?...  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Nada. solo decía que es joven. no tendrá más de 16 años.  
  
Anna le dirigió una mirada de tristeza mezclada con indignación, pero no le reprocho nada, en el fondo tenia razón, si sus temores eran ciertos, era muy joven para ello. Pagó su compra y se retiro a la caja, unos minutos más tarde salía del supermercado.  
  
-Pero no será así.-se dijo-y habré malgastado mi dinero.  
  
En sus pensamientos no notó que venia alguien de frente a ella, él que no pudo evitar la colisión.  
  
-¡Oh! perdóneme gentil dama. no me fije-esa voz. esa voz le era muy familiar. El extraño observo mejor a la muchacha y estallo en un grito de alegría-¡Doña Anna! ¡Es usted! ¡Tanto tiempo!  
  
Anna elevo la vista para encontrase con el sonriente rostro de Riu.  
  
-¿Riu?...-preguntó algo confusa.  
  
-Sí. doña Anna, soy yo. Riu y su amigo Tokagero-en ese momento apareció el espíritu con una gran sonrisa en su semblante.  
  
-Riu.  
  
-¿Oiga doña Anna?... ¿Qué hace por estos lados? Esta muy lejos de Funbarigaoka. y ¿don Yoh?  
  
-Yo. yo. la verdad es que yo ya no vivo con ellos. no tengo nada que ver con los Asakura.  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo?!!... pero doña Anna.  
  
-Así es la vida Riu.  
  
-Usted me permitiría acompañarla a su casa. digo. esas compras deben de pesar.  
  
-¡Oh!... gracias.-Riu se sorprendió por las palabras tan amables de la itako, pero pensó que su tan estimada Doña Anna, no podía seguir siendo la misma chica fría de 13 años que había conocido tiempo atrás.  
  
-Para mi es todo un placer acompañarla.  
  
Caminaron hasta el departamento de la itako entre conversaciones y cuentos heroicos algo exagerados de Riu. Ella por primera vez desde los acontecimientos de mes y medio atrás se sintió bien, sin soledad y sin el dolor que la embargaba los hechos que la habían obligado abandonar todo compromiso con los Asakura.  
  
Al llegar al apartamento, Anna invito a Riu a tomar el té con ella, él acepto gustoso.  
  
-Y entonces decidí que regresar a Tokio era lo más factible. me di cuenta que este es mi lugar favorito, aquí junto a las personas apreciadas.  
  
-Eso esta muy bien Riu. por fin te diste cuenta.  
  
-Sí es verdad. jajaja-rió dichoso-. Doña Anna, yo quería hacerle una pregunta.  
  
-Dime.  
  
-¿Por qué se fue de la pensión Asakura? Según las cartas que Manta me enviaba con los espíritus ustedes. es decir Don Yoh y usted se estaban llevando bien.  
  
-Estábamos. eso es cierto, pero.-no sabia si contarle o no, pero tal vez desahogarse aliviaría el dolor de su alma-Yoh no me quería. creo que aprecia más a sus amigos que a mi.-le dijo soltando algunas lagrimas, Riu se alarmó-. a mi nadie me quiere. mis padres no lo hicieron. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo alguien más?  
  
-Doña Anna. -murmuro, se levanto de cojin y se ganó frente a ella diciéndole-eso no es verdad. don Yoh probablemente cometió un gran error, pero eso no es para que piense que nadie la quiere. yo la quiero mucho, usted es para mi un gran ejemplo de valentía y devoción.  
  
-Riu.  
  
-Sépalo. no esta sola, tiene a este extraño shaman y a su espíritu que lo acompaña.  
  
-Gracias Riu.  
  
-Sabe. creo que este lugar es muy peligroso para que viva sola. la gran ciudad puede ser engañosa. quería saber si podría quedarme con usted. no me agrada la idea de que viva sola.  
  
-..-ella lo observó por unos momentos y le dijo-para mi seria un honor que vivieras conmigo Riu.  
  
-Entonces. esta noche haré una cena para chuparse los dedos.  
  
Anna sonrió y camino a su habitación, sobre la cama estaban los dos tests. Los miro desconfiada y los guardó en su guardarropa.  
  
-Mañana. mañana sabré si. si cabe la posibilidad de que este.. Embarazada.  
  
La mañana entro en los ojos de la itako que dormía placidamente en su cama, entró al baño, nuevamente su menstruación no se hizo presente. Salio al pequeño comedor para hallar a Riu preparando el desayuno.  
  
-¿Qué le parece?-pregunto entusiasmado-. arroz con curry y bolitas de carne.  
  
Anna sonrió complacida.  
  
-Es mi plato favorito. arroz con curry.  
  
-Ya lo sabia. por eso lo preparé. venga, siéntese.  
  
Comió lentamente, saboreando cada bocado, al terminar felicito a Riu por su buen desempeño en la cocina.  
  
-Viajando uno aprende mucho.  
  
-Me iré a dar un baño. tengo trabajo.  
  
-¿Sí? ¿Qué es lo que hace?  
  
-Exorcizo.  
  
-Wuauuuuuu!!  
  
Anna se retiro al baño, no sin antes sacar de su guardarropa ambos test.  
  
-No pasara nada.-se decía mientras entraba al baño y dejaba sobre una diminuta mesita la caja-veras Anna. no pasara nada.-se sentó en la taza y tomo una muestra de orina tal y como decía las instrucciones del test, abrió ambas cajas, sacó la prueba y con un gotero dejo caer una gota de orina en uno, luego en el otro que era de otra marca-. no pasara nada Anna.- esperó unos minutos y el redondo recipiente de prueba se fue tornando de color rojo-no. no puede ser.-contemplo por largo rato como la pequeña cantidad de orina se tornaba cada vez más roja-estoy. estoy embarazada.  
  
NOTAS DE HIKARI ASAKURA:  
  
Este capitulo me a resultado muy bueno, necesesite tiempo para decidirme si Annita quedaba o no embarazada, pero ya lo ven... esto cambiara mucho las cosas, a demás, pensé que lo mejor para Anna era encontrarse con alguien que siempre le demostró su aprecio, a su manera, pero lo hizo, Riu... él será una buena compañía para Anna de ahora en adelante, por ese y otros motivos...  
  
Ahora agradezco a los reviews:  
  
Ale-chan: ¿verdad que Yoh es hermoso? Aunque sinceramente amo a Hao... uh!!! Ya pronto aparecerá....  
  
Anna la sacerdotisa: Ya pronto... ya pronto... Yoh x Anna es mi pareja favorita... pero haré sufrir a Yoh por su torpeza.  
  
Anna15: tenias razón... eres muy intuitiva, a demás lo hice porque necesitaba que Anna reflexionara, ya saben ella es muy testaruda, pero piensa en los demás, es por eso que es mi idola... a demás de que si sabe como tratar a lo hombres...  
  
Mer1: si kino encuentra a Anna, eso se vera pronto... y por lo demás paciencia que ya viene... ¡¡gracias por animarme!!... 


	5. Regresando a Norteamerica

NOTITAS: AQUÍ ESTOY CON ESTE CAPI, DISFRÚTENLO.....  
  
CAPITULO CUATRO "Regresando a Norteamérica"  
  
Anna estaba en shock;. Embarazada y sola, pero luego se acordó de Riu, no. no estaba sola.  
  
Se metió a la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente calmara sus nervios, estuvo ahí un buen rato hasta que decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a vivir su vida en paz.  
  
-¿Doña Anna? ¿Querría salir a dar una vuelta? La mañana esta calma y no hace tanto frió.  
  
-Creo. creo que seria buena idea, pero primero tengo que exorcizar a un monje tibetano del museo nacional.  
  
-¿Puedo ir con usted?  
  
-Claro.  
  
Salieron del apartamento con rumbo al museo, en donde un monje tibetano hacia de las suyas espiando a las trabajadoras cuando se cambiaban de ropa después de sus horas de trabajo.  
  
El cuarto era todo un desastre, ropas por todas partes y un libidinoso monje persiguiendo a las mujeres del lugar, Anna tomó posición en el suelo, luego alzo su rosario y comenzó a recitar su conjuro, al sonar las esferas el monje se paro frente a ella y sonrió picadamente, Anna frunció el entrecejo y lo mando al otro lado.  
  
-Fue muy rapido ¡¡Ah!!-le comento Riu a la itako.  
  
-Así es. no hay que hacerlos esperar-sonrió dulcemente.  
  
-Doña Anna. ¿sabe? Esta mañana recibí un comunicado. ¡han llamado al shaman king para que asista a la aldea apache junto a sus amigos!  
  
-Eso, que bien, pues ve Riu.  
  
-Como sabe partiré muy pronto. ¿no querría venir conmigo?-pregunto sonriendo con complicidad.  
  
-Yo no tengo nada que hacer allá Riu. ve. espero que tengas suerte-le dijo entristeciendo. Nuevamente estaría sola.  
  
-Pero Doña Anna, quizás si hablara con Don Yoh esto se puede solucionar de alguna manera.  
  
-No lo creo. esto no se va a solucionar porque.  
  
-Doña Anna-interrumpió cariñosamente Riu-se que no me a querido decir la verdad, pero usted puede confiar en mi. yo soy su amigo.  
  
Ella lo miro tiernamente y pensar que lo había echo trabajar tanto cuando el creía que estaba entrenando para ser shaman, pero en el fondo ella confiaba en que Riu se convertiría en shaman y a la vista de todos en eso se convirtió, no sabia si era orgullo o no, pero sentía un gran afecto por ese extraño shaman de cabellera a los Elvis Presley. (Nota: ¿han notado que tiene un parecido sorprendente con el rey del rock?)  
  
-Tienes razón Riu. pero es que no puedo olvidar sus palabras. escucharlos decir tantas cosas y lo que más duele, es que los escuché tras la puerta. yo siempre pensé que Yoh me quería algo, aunque fuera simplemente como a una amiga, pensé que él confiaba en mi, aunque creo que no era así. no lo sé.  
  
-Pero Doña Anna. Don Yoh la quiere. ¿Qué le hace pensar que no?  
  
-El me utilizó Riu., tal como él dijo. solo obtuvo lo que quería de mi, pero no me arrepiento de nada. no me arrepiento de haber sido suya.  
  
-¡¿Cómo?!  
  
-¬ ¬ No me hagas repetirlo Riu, ya es bastante vergonzoso tener que contártelo-pero cambio su expresión del rostro a uno un poco más alegre-se siente bien. decírselo a un. amigo-Riu solo sonrió y le dijo.  
  
-Doña Anna. como amigo suyo se lo pido, venga conmigo, solucionen las cosas. hable con él.  
  
-No lo sé.  
  
-Alguien alguna vez me dijo que la mejor manera de perdonar, es empezar por uno mismo. y si lo que realmente quiere es olvidar debe enfrentar la realidad y la única manera es enfrentarse mutuamente.  
  
-Sabias palabras Riu.  
  
-El sol siempre brilla después de la tormenta. incluso lo hace cuando esta nublado ¿ve el cielo esta mañana?  
  
-Si. -le dijo levantando la vista. El sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto.  
  
-El siempre tiene algo que decir.  
  
Anna guardó silencio, miro hacia abajo a la altura de su vientre y lo acaricio ¿seria justo hacerle eso a su bebe? ¿Separarlo de su padre? Sin embargo Dios siempre tiene las respuestas a todas nuestras interrogantes.  
  
En ese momento pasaban por un parque en donde muchos niños jugaban junto a sus padres, un pequeño de unos 5 años corrió chocando con Anna, tenía el rostro inundado en lágrimas  
  
-¿Qué pasa pequeño?-le preguntó la muchacha.  
  
-No encuentro a mi papá. venia con él, pero se me perdió.  
  
-Lo buscaremos-lo tranquilizo Riu. Anna se acerco al niño y seco sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.  
  
-No llores si. de seguro tú. papá anda buscándote.  
  
-¿Usted cree señora?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Es muy buena -la abrazó provocando que Anna se estremeciera por el gesto de cariño del pequeño. En eso un hombre apareció tomando al pequeño y abrazándolo con desesperación.  
  
-Aquí estas. te estaba buscando hijo.-lo beso repetidas veces y luego se dirigió a Anna y Riu-gracias por encontrar a mi hijo.  
  
-No hay de que-le respondió Riu.  
  
Se estaban marchando, cuando el pequeño volteo y le grito a Anna tan fuerte como sus pequeños pulmones le permitieron.  
  
-¡¡Gracias señora!! ¡¡Sus hijos deben de ser afortunados al tenerla a usted!!-el padre del niño sonrió alegremente y se despidió de la itako y el shaman con un gesto de las manos. Riu se volteo, pero le llamó la atención el rostro de Anna, ella estaba sonrojada y los ojos le brillaban de manera extraña como si algunas lágrimas lucharan por salir y rodar mejillas abajo.  
  
-¿Pasa algo Doña Anna?  
  
-Dime Riu. ¿tu crees que yo seria buena madre?  
  
-Por supuesto-le dijo sonriendo tontamente.  
  
-¿Cuándo partirás a la aldea?  
  
-Esta semana ¿Por qué lo pregunta?  
  
-Porque.. Debes partir ya..  
  
-.. ¿Iría conmigo?  
  
-Sí. yo. yo debo tratar de arreglar las cosas con Yoh.  
  
-Bien dicho Doña Anna. él estará feliz de verla.  
  
-Ese pequeño. me hizo pensar Riu-le dijo parando en su camino y volteando para ver hacia atrás.  
  
-Sobre que.  
  
-Por más que las personas se separen y sufran. los niños no deben de sufrir de por medio. no tienen la culpa.  
  
-Es cierto. pero. ¿Por qué? Aun no entiendo-le dijo rascándose la nuca. Anna sonrió abiertamente mientras las nubes cubrían el cielo. Ya nada le sorprendía de su amigo.  
  
-Yo. yo estoy esperando un hijo de Yoh.  
  
-¡¿Cómo?!...  
  
-Quizás, si debí haberme quedado a escucharlo.  
  
-¿Él lo sabe?  
  
-No. acabo de enterarme esta mañana. me hice un test.  
  
-Podría ir a un hospital. doña Anna. y ver cuantos meses son.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Mientras tanto en la pensión Asakura se llevaban a cabo los arreglos para viajar a Norteamérica, de seguro allá se encontrarían con el resto de sus amigos, pero un shaman de cabello castaño suspiraba entristecido por el hecho de que le faltaría alguien.  
  
-Como te arrepientes cuando cometes errores Amidamaru-le dijo Yoh a su espíritu.  
  
-Lo sé amo Yoh.  
  
-Nunca sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes. y lo se. nunca vuelve. pero yo haré que regreses a mi Annita. no lo sabia hasta ahora, pero yo te amo..  
  
La tarde ya había llegado, el sol se había esfumado de los cielos dejando en la oscuridad de un día en que la lluvia amenazaba con caer fuertemente, a lo lejos se veía una pensión totalmente vacía. Muchos recuerdos, muchas escenas alegres y otras tristes, flotaban en ese ambiente. Mas en lo alto un avión surcaba los cielos japoneses con rumbo a EEUU.  
  
Y en Shibuya una Anna saliendo del hospital con tres meses de embarazo.  
  
-Bien doña Anna. ¿cree que todo saldrá bien?  
  
-Eso espero.  
  
Más a lo lejos era observada por alguien que se encargaría de que todo saliera a lo contrario de lo pensado.  
  
-Será el hijo del diablo... -murmuro Dorian notablemente molesto-ahora mi plan se complica, pero que más da, confundir es mi mejor arma... Annita, yo seré tu mejor amigo.  
  
NOTAS DE HIKARI ASAKURA: este capi me quedó muy lindo. mucha reflexión, mucho cambio de pensar y un Yoh fuertemente arrepentido dispuesto a todo para recuperar a su Annita.  
  
Agradeciendo a los reviews que me dejaron, me alientan mucho a seguir y me agrada bastante que les guste mi fic, gracias a todos los que escribieron.  
  
Sobre si el embarazo de Anna afectaría a sus poderes, la verdad es que si, no quiero adelantar más, esperen a los próximos capitulo. 


	6. Un encuentro inesperado

Notitas: hola que tal a todos...lamento mucho la demora, pero aquí estoy con otro capitulo. Pasaran muchas cosas, muchas...  
  
CAPITULO CINCO  
  
"Un encuentro inesperado"  
  
-permítame ayudarla señorita Anna-le dijo amablemente Riu mientras la cogía de la cintura y la alzaba sobre unas rocas-de un tiempo a esta parte se le esta notando mucho ¿verdad?  
  
-es cierto-le dijo colocando sus manos sobre su vientre algo hinchado.  
  
-¿cuánto tiempo llevamos de viaje? ¿uno o dos meses?  
  
-creo que dos meses...hemos demorado demasiado.  
  
-Debido a su estado doña Anna, no querrá que la lleve por los caminos que tomamos la ves anterior, aunque a decir verdad, me gustaría que fuéramos en camioneta, si tan solo usted me permitiera comunicarme con mi buen amigo Bill.  
  
-Y que me vea en este estado...a no...eso si que no, prefiero caminar.  
  
-Esta bien, si eso es lo que desea...es que no quisiera que le pasara algo malo, jamas me lo perdonaria.  
  
-No te preocupes estoy bien...  
  
-Digame doña Anna ¿cómo esta? ¿se a movido?  
  
-Si se a movido, pero muy poco, aunque algunas veces al dormir puedo sentir el palpitar de su corazon...es una sensación que no puedo explicar.  
  
-¿qué cosa?  
  
-Este sentimiento... a parte de que estoy un poco sensible.  
  
-ya lo e notado doña Anna.  
  
-¿cuánto tiempo nos tardaremos en llegar Riu? Ya estoy cansada.  
  
-al paso que vamos, en unas dos semanas...o eso creo.  
  
-bien, al final de esta semana cumpliré seis meses y se notara mas de lo que se nota ahora y él se dará cuenta.  
  
-¿qué hará?  
  
-Ocultarlo.  
  
-¡¿cómo?! ¿ocultarlo?-le preguntó sorprendido.  
  
-Así es...no planeo que él se entere tan rápido, ni siquiera he pensado si lo perdonare.  
  
-pero no cree que será difícil, lo digo por el crecimiento de la pancita...ya esta grande.  
  
-para eso existe la ropa maternal Riu, pasara por ropa extremadamente holgada para el calor del desierto, en cuanto lleguemos al próximo pueblo me encargare de ello-le dijo mientras se sentaba bajo el amparo de un solitario árbol antes de entrar al gran cañón.  
  
-Si...creo que ropa nueva no nos vendría nada de mal doña Anna.  
  
-Quieres cambiar de loock Riu.  
  
-Este no me favorece mucho con las chicas doña Anna.  
  
-jajaja...si quieres puedo ayudarte-le dijo mirándolo de arriba a bajo- habrá que hacer mucho...  
  
-No creo que tenga mayor problema si es usted la que me transforma.  
  
-Es cierto-le dijo con aires de suficiencia.  
  
-¡¡muy bien!!-grito entusiasmado poniéndose en una pose de superhéroe atractivo, alzando un puño al aire y sonriendo tontamente. A Anna le dio un ataque de risa que solo cambio para preguntarle a su amigo.  
  
-¿crees que ya hallan llegado a la aldea Apache?  
  
-yo creo que si doña Anna, contando con el poder de telé transportación que tiene don Yoh.  
  
-Tienes razón-se quedo pensativa un rato y fue cuando sintió una presencia muy conocida para ella-pensé que no te volvería a ver.  
  
-y creías que dejaría a una amiga sola vagando por el desierto y en compañía de este caballero a quien no conozco.  
  
-Deja las cursilerías y dime...¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Solo iba a visitar a unos amigos...eso es todo, pero cambiando el tema Anna...veo que durante estos dos meses te has mantenido ocupada con algunos cambios ¿ah?  
  
-Es verdad...  
  
-¿Doña Anna? ¿Quién es el joven?  
  
-Oh lo siento mucho-se disculpo Anna-Riu, él es Dorian...un amigo.  
  
-mucho gusto-le dijo el aludido a lo que Riu sonrió amablemente, aunque algo en el visitante le daba mala espina.  
  
-Es bueno que tengas mas amigos Anna-le dijo Dorian fingiendo una tierna sonrisa que paso desapercibida para Anna, pero no así para Riu-me alegra que la acompañes Riu...-le dijo dirigiéndose al muchacho-así en ese estado es peligroso que viaje sola.  
  
-Es verdad...-pensó el muchacho y luego pregunto-¿se conocen desde hace mucho?  
  
-Tres meses aproximadamente.  
  
-Ah...-volvió a pensar-doña Anna, iré a ver si al final del camino hay algún pueblo, Tokagero cree que lo hay por lo que verificare la información.  
  
-Ve tranquilo, yo cuidare de ella-le dijo Dorian mordazmente.  
  
-Bien...  
  
La verdad era que a Riu no le gustaba nada la visita de Dorian, él seguía siendo un misterio y un verdader desconocido. Y era además una gran coincidencia que Anna lo hubiera conocido justo en el tiempo en que la chica se había ido de la pensión Asakura.  
  
-"Sin duda Dorian merecía mantenerlo vigilado"-pensaba Riu-"nadie me saca de la mente que ese tipo se trae algo entre manos, es mucha la coincidencia de que lo conociera justo cuando doña Anna se fue de la pensión.creo que ya es hora de informarme."  
  
Mientras que con Anna y Dorian.  
  
-¿te parece bien su compañía Anna?-le preguntó Dorian.  
  
-¿te refieres a Riu?  
  
-Así es.no sea que te defrauden nuevamente.  
  
-No, él no lo haria.  
  
-¿tan segura estas?  
  
-Sí, segura le dijo mirandolo fijamente.  
  
-Bueno, tu sabes que yo solo quiero protegerte-le dijo sonriendo y luego penso-"por ahora"  
  
-Riu es un buen tipo Dorian.  
  
-Ya lo creo-le dijo acercándose a ella. Anna se sorprendio un tanto.  
  
-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto en tono nervioso.  
  
-Algo que debi haver echo hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Dorian rozó suavemente los labios de Anna con los suyos, pero ella se alejo de él rápidamente echándose hacia atrás y alejándolo con las manos.  
  
-No te pases de listo conmigo Dorian, aun es extraña para mi tu aparicion, no esperes que confie en ti así por así.  
  
-No he sido yo el que te ha dado mas motivos que cualquiera para que confies en mi, no fui yo el que te ayudo a abrir los ojos quierida Anna.  
  
-Es verdad, pero aun así, yo no quiero nada contigo y creo que sabes eso muy bien, ya que a mi pesar aun sigo amando a Yoh.  
  
-"todavía te falta una leccion que aprender mi estimada Anna"-pensó Dorian- yo me encargare de ello"  
  
-¿no me diras nada?-le pregunto extrañada ante el silencio del muchacho.  
  
-No sea que te vallas a equivocar con Yoh de nuevo Anna, pero si eso llegara a ocurrir, yo estaré aquí para consolarte. recuérdalo.siempre te estoy observando.  
  
-Adiós ¬ ¬  
  
En eso llegó Riu.  
  
-¿y el joven Dorian?  
  
-se fue, creo que ya era hora de que revisara sus prioridades.  
  
-¿no le agrada?  
  
-él es por así decirlo una persona extraña, no es que no me agrade, es solo que a veces pienso que busca algo que yo no puedo darle.  
  
Riu se quedo observandola, cuando recordó la razón por la que habia regresado tan rapido de su inspeccion.  
  
-Doña Anna, a solo unos quince minutos esta el pueblo del que me hablo Tokagero.  
  
-Que bueno, ya comenzaba a pensar que tendriamos que quedarnos a dormir aquí...  
  
Luego de quince minutos llegaron al pueblo. Se trataba de un lugar pequeño, pero acogedor, con aires de antigüedad, se detuvieron en un hotelsillo, pagaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
-Que pase buena noche doña Anna-se despidió Riu. La chica le dirigió una sonrisa y penetro en la oscura habitación que le tocaba. Intento encender la luz, pero al hacerlo esta no encendio, bufo molesta mientras caminaba a tientas hacia la cama.  
  
-esto es lo único que me faltaba, la próxima ves alquilare un cuarto digno de mí.  
  
Se sento en la cama a estilo occidental, de esas camas de dos plasas que solo tienen respaldo, estaba bien hundida, pero eso no parecio molestarle a Anna.  
  
-bueno...quizás no sea lo mejor, pero esta bien para dormir una sola noche- se quito el vestido negro que traía puesto y busco en su equipaje su yukata- ¡rayos! Con esta oscuridad no veo nada...ya que mas da, dormire en ropa interiror.  
  
Se recosto y cerro los ojos intentando dejarse llevar por el sueño. Pero habia algo extraño que le reconfortó, las sabanas estaban calidas.  
  
-"siquiera tienen calienta camas"-pensó corriéndose hacia el lado que más calor le proporcionaba. Su pancita tendió a molestarle un poco, pero como el calienta camas parecía calentar más hacia ese lado no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en esa posición casi fetal.  
  
Se acurruco entre las sabanas y los almohadones suaves, tan suaves como la seda, si casi parecía piel humana, cálida y que desprendía un aroma peculiar.  
  
Abrazo los almuhadones, que rico se sentia era como si los almuhadones se dieran vuelta y la habrasaran. Era tan placentero, tan reconfortante y entonces recien se percato de algo...¿los almohadones abrazan?  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-¿qué? ¿qué pasa? ¿quién me desperto?-escucho a alguien preguntar, un muchacho cuya vos le era demasiado familiar...¿dónde la habia escuchado antes?  
  
-¿qui-quien eres?-pregunto Anna.  
  
-¿qué? ¿cómo que quien soy? ¿quién eres tu y que haces en mi cuarto?  
  
-¡¡¿tu cuarto?!! ¿tu cuarto? ...¡¡yo page por el!! ¡¡si tu hubieras pagado el cuarto estaria a nombre tuyo!!-le grito.  
  
-¡¡rayos!! No grites queme rompes los tímpanos.  
  
-Yo hago lo que quiero y vete de mi cuarto.  
  
-No quiero, yo llege primero-sintio que le muchacho se levantaba de la cama, quizas para abrir la puerta.  
  
-No, tu vete...yo page por este cuerto ¡¡Dios!!-se levanto para echarlo, pero el chico se habia alejado de la puerta, camino a la ventana y corrio las cortinas.  
  
Una sueve luz penetro en el cuerto, iluminando la silueta de la muchacha, en eso recordo que solo estaba en ropa interiror, se sonrojo notablemente, pero ahí en la nitidez de la luz de luna su embarazo era más evidente, sonrio ante la vision de su propio cuerpo y levanto la vista para hallarse cara a cara con...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikari Asakura: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Konnishiwa!!!!!!  
  
De verdad siento la demora es que tenia que preparar mis otros fics y cosas de la universidad, ustedes saben... pero como lo prometido es deuda, por fin termine el capitulo y apareció ya Haito lindo, para aquellas que ya me lo estaban pidiendo.  
  
Agradesco a todos los reviews, me pone sumamente alegre.  
  
Agradesco a lariana, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, ale-chan, anna la sacerdotiza, hatami, mer1, xris y las demas......  
  
Esperen al proximo capitulo. 


	7. El señor de los Oriwas

Notitas: este es un nuevo capi...esta ves no me demore mucho y es que e tenido tiempo para pasar a word lo que tengo en mis cuadernos...en fin ahora los dejo.  
  
CAPITULO SEIS  
  
"El señor de los Oriwas"  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Él estaba ahí, en frente de ella, su largo cabello castaño brillando gracias a la mágica luz de luna, su rostro con una expresión de sincera sorpresa, sus manos tiritaban, su cuerpo tiritaba mezcla de frió y nerviosismo.  
  
-A-Anna.-murmuro el chico sonrojado.  
  
Ella, tan bella como siempre, pálida a la luz, alterada como una fiera a punto de atacar a su presa, semidesnuda. Su cuerpo teñido de una inexplicable belleza, si.pero había algo que le llamo la atención: el vientre hinchado.  
  
-¡¡Tú!!-chillo la itako mientras corría a la cama, arrancó la sabana con la cual se cubrió. Luego fue hasta su bolso y saco su yukata, se la puso tan rápido que Hao no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando la muchacha ya se disponía a abrir la puerta para echarlo seguramente a patadas.  
  
-Yo.yo.-tartamudeo el shaman del fuego.  
  
-Maldición.no puedo creer mi suerte-murmuro irónicamente-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Bu-bueno.como no tenia dinero me colé en una habitación, voy camino a la aldea Apache-dijo dirigiéndose a la cama. Se recostó en ella y recuperando su forma de ser natural le dijo-y como estoy cansado lo único que quiero es dormir, por lo que haceme el favor de calmarte ¿si?  
  
-¡¡Oh no!! ¡no! ¡tu te vas y duermes en los árboles o en el suelo como siempre lo has hecho?  
  
-Ya te dije Anna, yo llegué primero, a demás me molesta tanta incomodidad.  
  
-¡¡No!!-le grito tratando de sacarlo de la cama, pero sin ningun resultado- si quieres quedarte.¡pues bien , pero duermes en el suelo!  
  
-No quiero esta muy frío.  
  
-¡¡Yo no pienso dormir contigo al lado!!  
  
Hao se levanto un poco mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, la tomó por sus brazos y la acostó a su lado, dejando a una Anna muy sorprendida.  
  
-No querrás dormir en el piso Anna y mucho menos en ese estado.no lo permitiría ^-^  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?  
  
-¿crees que no note la panza que traes? No creo que te la hayas echo comiendo tanto.dime ¿es de mi hermanito?  
  
-Eso no te incumbe-le dijo volteando hacia el lado contrario y alejándose lo más posible del muchacho. Pero este se le acercó.  
  
-¿Es de él?  
  
-¡Ya cállate! Quiero dormir.eres toda una molestia Hao Asakura.  
  
-¿Por qué mi hermanito no esta contigo?  
  
-No te interesa.  
  
-¿Se pelearon o te dejo con la carga a ti sola?  
  
-Te advierto Hao.te callas o te callo-Hao sonrió y le pregunto.  
  
-¿Qué te hizo?  
  
-¡Déjame en paz!-le grito dándole un manotazo, Hao lo esquivo y la abrazo para evitar otro intento de golpearlo.  
  
-Vamos, dime.aparte de embarazarte ¿Qué te hizo?  
  
Anna lo miró por un momento y le dijo-si me sueltas y dejas de tocarme.aprovechado, te digo.  
  
-Está bien-le contesto soltándola y sentándose apegando la espalda al respaldo de la cama.  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a toquetearme?!!-le dijo dandole un puñetazo en la cara.  
  
-¡¡Diablos!!-se dijo mientras se sobaba la nariz-sabia que no tenia que confiarme.  
  
-Me fui de la pensión.eso es todo.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por que si.  
  
-¿pero porque si?  
  
-Peleamos ¿contento?  
  
-No.aunque hallan peleas un Asakura no debe dejar sola e indefensa a su mujer.mucho menos si esta embarazada.  
  
-¿Quién te dijo que estaba embarazada? ¬ ¬U  
  
-Ese vientre que tienes.-le dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Pues te equivocas.estoy gorda y punto.  
  
-Si claro.-le dijo irónicamente.  
  
-Valla idiota ¬ ¬  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Sí, si es verdad.¿ya estas feliz? Ahora déjame en paz.  
  
-Ves que no era tan difícil decirlo.  
  
-A veces puedes ser un menso ¿lo sabias?  
  
-Sí, creo que si.jajajaja.pero menso o no, te saque la información igual.  
  
-Ya cállate que quiero dormir.  
  
-Es verdad.puede hacerte mal-le dijo sonriendo mientras se acurrucaba en su espalda y la abrazaba. Anna sintió un escalofrío.  
  
-Nadie te dijo que podías abrazarme ¬ ¬-pero el chico ya se había dormido- maldito Hao-rezongó tapándose con las frazadas-siempre consigues lo que quieres ¿no?...pero aun me pregunto ¿Qué diablos te paso? ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?  
  
-Porque el tiempo pasa y si los demás no cambian, pues tuve que hacerlo yo.  
  
-¿te hiciste el dormido?  
  
-No quería que me pegaras ^-^  
  
-Bien-le dijo sin mirarlo-dime algo Hao-¿a que vas a la aldea apache?  
  
-Convocaron a los shamanes más fuertes.  
  
-¿para que?-él la observe largamente antes de contestar-creo que.formaran un ejército o algo así, los resguardes de guerreros u orden del shaman king.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Shamanes a la protección del señor de los shamanes y su familia.esa es la orden, el resto son su ejercito.  
  
-Algo a pasado ¿no es cierto?-Hao guardo silencio-dime que ocurre Hao  
  
-Es mejor dormir Anna.  
  
-No hasta que me digas que pasa-le dijo volteándose hacia su lado. Se encontró con el rostro ensombrecido de Hao-dime Hao.por favor.  
  
-Valla.no creria haverlo visto.la gras sacerdotisa Anna pidiendo por favor- la observo detenidamente y esbozó una dulce sonrisa-cuando pones esa cara, nadie se te puede resistir ¿no es así?  
  
-Algo-le dijo y luego hizo un puchero.  
  
-Ya, ya.esta bien.una sola cosa, si te digo te das media vuelta y te regresas a donde sea que vivas, será peligroso que estés en medio de lo que se avecina.  
  
Anna lo miro confundida, pero si quería saber que ocurría, tenia que hacerle creer, que existia la remota posibilidad de que le hisiera caso.  
  
-Dime entonces-Hao suspiro.  
  
-Un hombre de grandes poderes, un shaman que podría pasar por un "Dios", tiene a su mando una tribu muy antigua que se creía extinguida.los Oriwas.  
  
-¿Oriwas?  
  
-Sí.son quizás la tribu más antigua de este lado del mundo.se creía extinta.  
  
-¿Qué quieren?  
  
-Acabar con el shaman king.con todo lo que lo relacione.recuperar el territorio de la aldea y entre otras cosas más.  
  
-Pero ¿Por qué no lucharon en el torneo? No lo entiendo.  
  
-Esa tribu esta exiliada.no tienen derecho sobre el titulo, el porque de ello no lo se.  
  
-Ellos.digo.ese shaman-comenzó a ponerse muy roja-¿quiere matar a Yoh?-Hao alzó una ceja-no es que importe.es solo que mi hijo.bueno.  
  
-Comprendo.es natural que temas por la vida de Yoh.  
  
-¡¡Yo no temo por nada!!  
  
-¿Por nada?  
  
-Quizás si.solo por mi hijo.  
  
-Y su padre.eso es obvio.  
  
-¡¡Que no!!  
  
-Si claro.y ¿esperas que crea eso?  
  
-Esta bien.si temo por Yoh, aun lo amo ¿y?.  
  
-No nada.solo quería hacerte entrar en razón.Yo.la verdad que no solo voy por formar parte de la orden.es solo que.bueno es mi hermano y él me ayudo a ser lo que soy ahora.así de simple.  
  
Anna se quedo callada debatiéndose interiormente. No podría simplemente soportar que algo le sucediera a Yoh, no podía, lo amaba, el amor era más fuerte que todos esos sentimientos de odio, rabia y rencor los cuales luchaban por ser más dentro de ella.  
  
-Ahora que lo sabes Anna ¿me harás caso y no iras a la aldea?  
  
-Eh.-lo pensó por unos minutos. No, en realidad no lo pensó, solo quería molestar a Hao-iré.  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo?!!  
  
-que iré y no grites más que alguien podría venir.gracias a dios y en este lugar todos parecieran dormir como troncos.  
  
-Carajo, debí pensar que harías algo como esto.  
  
-No digas insolencias Hao.los bebes escuchan.  
  
-Y.esta ya se deschabeto-pensó.  
  
-Bien, ya me dio sueño así que buenas noches-le dijo la itako volteándose cuidadosamente para no aplastar mucho la pancita.  
  
Hao se relajo un poco al verla voltearse para dormir, cerró los ojos y pensó en la estupidez de contarle todo lo que sabia a Anna, realmente la muchacha tenia un gran poder de manipulación, siendo la fría itako que todos conocían o la futura madre en que se convertiría.  
  
-Quizás y la lleve a la aldea apache.tardar semanas más, lo único que logrará es acrecentar la angustia que esta sintiendo.  
  
La mañana siguiente Anna se despertó temprano, miro a su lado y halló a Hao dormido, sonrió para sus adentros, después de todo el poderoso Hao Asakura era tan ingenuo como su hermano.o quizás más.  
  
-¡¡despierta ya holgazán!!  
  
-Ah Yoh.no me mates ¿si? No quiero morir.como odio lo fuerte que te has puesto.ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
-¡¡Déjate de decir payasadas y despierta de una buena vez!!  
  
-A ya, ya, que ya me levanto-Hao salio de la cama y Anna se puso muy roja al contemplar el cuerpo bien formado de Hao.(nota de Hikari Asakura:*¬* como me fascina)  
  
-¬//¬U tapate..  
  
-Ups!!!! ^//^  
  
Tomó su ropa y se cambio. Vestía diferente, pantalones negros anchos, una camiseta blanca y sobre ella una camisa negra con símbolos geométricos. Se amarro el cabello y se dispuso a salir por la ventana, cuando volteo y le dijo.  
  
-Te veo en la plaza al medio día.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Te llevare a la aldea apache.no pienso dejarte ir sola, es peligroso.  
  
-Esta bien, pero no estoy sola.  
  
-Bien tambien llevare a quien sea que venga contigo.adiós!!!  
  
-Adiós!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
-¿Cómo me veo doña Anna?-pregunto Riu al salir de una tienda-cree que me sienta mejor este loock.  
  
-Sí, definitivamente esta mejor-le dijo la rubia mientras acomodaba la chaqueta de cuero que le había regalado a Riu, su peinado era el mismo, ya que su cabello se había trasformado con el tiempo en una masa rebelde, difícil de controlar, traía pantalones de mezclilla negros y bototos gruesos también negros, le compro unas gafas polarizadas de un azulado recatado que combinaba con su nuevo loock...es que quizás así alguna chica se le acercaba.  
  
-Usted se ve muy bien-le dijo Riu. Anna vestía un lindo conjunto color azul cielo que contaba con una falda plise que le llegaba hasta mas arriba de las rodillas y una especie de capa de hombro descubierto que cubría a la perfección su vientre hinchado. Nadie habría sospechado que aquella chica cargaba con casi 6 meses de embarazo.  
  
-Bien.ya estamos listos-le dijo Anna a su amigo-vallamos a la plaza.  
  
-¿Para que doña Anna?  
  
-Alguien nos llevará a la aldea apache.  
  
-¿de verdad?-preguntó sorprendido-¿Quién?  
  
-Ya lo veras.  
  
Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos cuando ya habían llegado a la pequeña plasucha del pueblo. Anna se gano bajo un árbol y dijo.  
  
-Ves que te asientan los árboles.  
  
-No es lo mismo, no hay como una suave y acogedora cama, Anna-dijo el muchacho dando un salto y parándose frente a ella.  
  
-¡Pero si eres Hao!-exclamo Riu mucho más sorprendido que antes..  
  
-Tu eres uno de los amigos de Yoh.pero bueno, ya nos vamos ¿no?  
  
-Así es.-le dijo Anna. Hao llamo a su espíritu de fuego, ayudo a subir a Anna mientras que Riu le cuidaba las espaldas por si se caía.  
  
-Bien, ya es la hora de irnos.¡¡espíritu de fuego a la aldea apache!!-y diciendo esto la criatura desapareció dejando una fina estela de lánguida luz rojiza.  
  
Mientras que en la aldea apache.  
  
-El circulo ya esta formado, entonces.-concluyo Yoh una reunión que tenían desde la madrugada.  
  
Hacia casi un mes que ya habían llegado y habían estado armando planes, así se formo la Orden del shaman king o circulo de los guardas, contaban con los shamanes ya conocidos más seis más de otros países.  
  
Llevaban ya un buen rato discutiendo cuando aprecio Chocolove, se le notaba muy enfadado.  
  
-Mire pue' mi buen cuate Yoh, que nos han visitado unos Oriwas exigiendo parlare contigo...  
  
-¿cómo? ¿aquí?  
  
-Así es...pero ya se jueron...  
  
-¿me pregunto que querrían?-murmuró Yoh, pero fue cuando alguien lo interrumpió.  
  
-Yo puedo contestarte a eso.  
  
-¿qué haces tu aquí?-le exigió Yoh levantándose de su puesto en el circulo. Cada vez que lo veía, nacía en su corazón un odio inexplicable, un odio más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiera sentido.  
  
-Solo decirte un par de cosas...no es nada grave...no para nosotros...  
  
-¿qué quieres decir maldito?-pregunto alzando la voz con notorio enfado.  
  
-Valla, si que me odias...no sabes cuan gratificante es...-le dijo acercándose a él, me hace sentir tan completo ese sentimiento de odio que me profesas y quiero que sepas que es mutuo.  
  
-Me interesa menos que tu-le dijo Yoh,-es decir...nada.  
  
-Si claro...me dirás eso una ves en la pelea ¿no?  
  
-Se hará cuando quieras...  
  
-Entonces será muy pronto...dentro de dos meses para ser exacto en territorio sagrado...debo decirte que coincidirá con un evento de tamañas magnitudes.  
  
-¿Sí? Ya estoy ansioso...-nadie se metía en la conversación, esperaban que Yoh pudiera sacarle la mayor información posible.  
  
-Yo también...-se dirigió hacia la ventana, le agradaba desaparecer misteriosamente-pero...-volteo a mirar a Yoh-tengo algo que decirte...¿a que no adivinas a quien vi?  
  
-¿Qué me interesa a mi?-le dijo Yoh volteando.  
  
-Claro que te interesa...se trata de una persona que conoces muy bien...¿te refrescaría la memoria un diminutivo de...Anna?  
  
-¿cómo?-se exalto-"¿qué acaso este imbecil la ha estado visitando?"-pensó- "¿sabrá donde esta?"  
  
-Annita...Annita...es una belleza ¿no?  
  
-No te atrevas a hacerle daño-le amenazo abandonando toda sonrisa.  
  
-¿yo?...nunca-le dijo-pero...es una lastima que no valla a ser de ninguno de los dos...  
  
-¡¡No me vengas con idioteces!!-le grito, sus amigos se alarmaron-tu la tocas y yo juro que te mato. Dorian solo se rió.  
  
-En fin...nos vemos Asakura.  
  
Yoh se regreso a su asiento azotando el puño en la mesa, una ves que Dorian se había ido.  
  
-Calma Yoh-le dijo su amigo Manta-solo busca descontrolarte...  
  
-Y lo ha logrado-le dijo saliendo de la sala.  
  
-Nunca se lo perdonara-murmuró Ren.  
  
-Tampoco nosotros ¿no?-le dijo Horo Horo.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
-Ya estamos...llegamos-murmuro Hao.  
  
-Llegamos-pensó la itako con la vista al frente, su mano en el vientre y la majestuosa vista de la antigua aldea apache.  
  
Hikari Asakura: ¡¡¡¡¡¡hola!!!!!!  
  
Me agrado este capitulo, Hao cambio bastante y cada vez se va aclarando las cosas sobre ese Dorian, en fin Yoh tendrá que hacer muchas peripecias para recuperar a su Annita, con el paso que vamos Dorian podría hacer ceder a Anna en sus intenciones.  
  
Ahora agradezco a los reviews:  
  
Annita Kyoyama: aquí dejo otro capi, me alegra que te guste y si, pobre Anna, pero no sufrirá por siempre...aquí a quien haré sufrir es a Yoh...jajajajajajajajaja cof cof cof...es que me excedo en eso de hacerlo sufrir...¡¡¡que pagué!!! Bueno...ojalas te halla gustado el capitulo.  
  
Ale-chan : *¬* Oh si HAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hao, Hao, Hao!!! ^o^ y es que no lo puedo evitar, es el personaje que más me gusta por muchas razones...  
  
es realmente lindo.  
  
sexy  
  
inteligente  
  
¿dije ya que es lindo? Creo que si....  
  
a demás es malvado, muy malo, solo que en mi fic no y eso me gusta más.  
  
y en la serie esta para Mmmm....imagínatelo...¡¡¡imagínenselo todas las fans de Hao-kun!!!  
  
y por ultimo ¡Es tan Hao!  
  
Y como ves...Riu si cambió de look, pero no quise quitarle el peinado, sería ridículo ese estilo Presley, pero es lo que lo identifica.  
  
Expectra: no te preocupes, pero que bueno que estas leyendo. No me pude resistir a Hao, es mi debilidad.  
  
anna la sacerdotisa: no se si lo habrán notado, pero yo soy una YohxAnna forever.así que no te preocupes por eso.si ya tengo pensado como será la reconciliación *-*. 


	8. Conversando con mi hermano

Hikari Asakura: ¡¡¡¡¡¡hola!!!!!!  
  
E demorado un poco, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo.  
  
CAPITULO SIETE "Conversando con mi hermano"  
  
Casi oscurecía y el cielo estaba teñido de un tono anaranjado, mezclado con el dorado que el sol esparce al ponerse a la lejanía.  
  
La luna daba la bienvenida a la noche y ¿por qué aun no entraban en la aldea Apache? Habían estado toda la tarde afuera en el desierto, esperando.  
  
-¿iremos ya Anna?-pregunto Hao algo fastidiado.  
  
-Si vamos ya-le dijo siguiendo el camino que había tomado la primera vez que estuvo ahí.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
-ese tipo es una verdadera molestia-dijo Horo Horo sentado a la mesa sirviéndose su cena.  
  
-Toda la razón pos cuate...y ¿dónde esta el Yoh pue`?  
  
-Ni idea Choco-le contesto Horo Horo.  
  
-Creo que se fue a pensar, es lo más lógico-comunico Manta levantándose de la mesa y mirando hacia el cielo.  
  
La noche ya había llegado y el firmamento estaba plagado de estrellas, Manta murmuro algo y se volteo diciendo.  
  
-¿lo sintieron?  
  
-Si, a llegado Hao...  
  
-entonces no me darán la bienvenida ^-^  
  
-Pensamos que llegarías antes-le dijo Ren.  
  
-Bueno, si Tao, pero surgieron algunas cosas...-le dijo Hao con su característico porte arrogante, se sentó a la mesa y se sirvió una porcion de arroz....como le gustaba molestar a Tao.  
  
-a parte de que nos encontramos en el camino-interrumpió Riu entrando al comedor.  
  
-¡¡¡Riu!!!-exclamaron todos bastante sorprendidos por el cambio de look sufrido por nuestro amigo.  
  
-Te vez bien-le dijo Manta-extraño, pero bien.  
  
-Gracias...¡pero si es mi Liserg!  
  
-Eh..hola Riu, tiempo ¿ah?  
  
-Si, hace mucho que no los veía a ninguno y...¿don Yoh?  
  
-No sabemos...-le dijo Chocolove-creemos que salió a pensar pue` que tiene muchito por que hacelo...  
  
-Es cierto-se quejo Hao-el ambiente esta tenso...  
  
-Es que ese tipejo desagradable estuvo aquí-le dijo Horo Horo quitándole el arroz que le quedaba y zampándoselo de una vez.  
  
-Ese tipo se trae algo entre manos...cuando me encontré con él-les comenzó a contar Hao-nos peleamos un poco, pero luego se fue...ese tipo tiene grandes poderes y además es muy inteligente.  
  
-Se le nota...-dijo Manta, Horo Horo lo interrumpió.  
  
-Se llama Dorian...-al escuchar el nombre Riu se atragantó y comenzó a toser furiosamente.  
  
-¿cómo dijiste que se llama?  
  
-Dorian-le dijo extrañado-¿qué ya tuviste el placer de conocerlo?  
  
-Algo así...-les dijo y luego pensó-"lo sabia, sabia que había que irse con cuidado con ese tipo. Dios mío...doña Anna lo conoce, ahora creo que no fue muy buena idea traerla"  
  
-¡¡¡¡Riu!!!-le frito Liserg-¡¡rayos eh!! Que llevo hablándote hace màs de cinco minutos.  
  
-Lo siento mucho...es que...debo irme...  
  
-¿Cómo?-se preguntaron todos, Hao no hizo nada pues sabia a donde se dirigía.  
  
-Nos vemos luego.  
  
-¿Sabes a donde va Hao?-le pregunto Manta.  
  
-eh...puede ser, pero por ahora debemos armar un plan...  
  
-Si no les molesta yo me puedo encargar de ello...-les dijo Manta-tengo una idea.  
  
-Tienes una mente brillante y rápida Manta...  
  
-Eso creo...gracias Hao ^-^  
  
-Que raro-dijo Horo Horo-Riu se altero algo al saber el nombre de ese tipo.  
  
-Si-dijo Hao pensativo-bueno...yo también me iré....veré si encuentro al descuidado de mi hermanito.  
  
-Bien...nos vemos en la celebración de media noche en el lago...  
  
-¿Cómo?-le pregunto Hao.  
  
-Aun hacen las danzas apaches.  
  
-Según como nos a dicho Silver...-le dijo Manta-tengo entendido que harán...el inicio para algunos niños de la aldea...ahora que Yoh se encuentra en la aldea para que los bendiga y también "gracias a las cosechas" "el agua" "la danza de las mujeres para la deidad de la fertilidad" y el canto del señor de los shamanes...  
  
-No me imagino a Yoh cantando.  
  
-Ni yo...  
  
-Bien, ahora si me voy.  
  
-Nos vemos...  
  
-Nos vemos Manta.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
-pero doña Anna, no cree que es muy raro que Dorian la siga a todas partes.  
  
-Si, pero es porque al parecer esta interesado en mi...nunca se rinde.  
  
-¿cómo es eso?  
  
-No nada, ¿qué pasa afuera Riu? Están haciendo mucho alboroto.  
  
-Creo que...celebraran al estilo apache esta media noche en el lago.  
  
-Mmmm...me gustaría ir a ver...  
  
-Estará presente don Yoh...creo que debe hacer algo.  
  
-Bendecir a los niños...e escuchado de este tipo de celebraciones...quiero ver.  
  
-Yo puedo acompañarla.  
  
-Bueno, tarde o temprano nos encontraremos ¿no?  
  
-Si doña Anna, espero que haga lo correcto...  
  
-lo haré.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Se detuvo frente al Patch Patch, estaba abierto así que entro...no habían muchas personas, solo unas tres o cuatro en el mesón y una pareja en las mesas. Se sentó en una y ahí se quedo a esperar.  
  
-Yoh...  
  
-Ah...eras tu Silver...  
  
-Ya llego Hao...¿lo sentiste?  
  
-Asi es...pero no e querido ir con el...  
  
-Te preguntara por...Anna.  
  
-Mmmm...  
  
-Soy tu amigo, ¿por qué no me dices que paso y porque no esta contigo?  
  
-Porque no...no...  
  
-¡Con que aquí estas desconsiderado!...-dijo una voz detrás de èl.  
  
-Hao...  
  
-Si yo...valla que hermanito tengo, ni siquiera un hola...  
  
-Has cambiado ¿Ah?  
  
-Un poco...  
  
-Si, un poco-le dijo tristemente.  
  
-Cambia la cara shaman king...  
  
-No me llames así, sabes que detesto que no me digas solo Yoh...prefiero incluso el "hermanito" con el tono de ironía claro esta...  
  
-Jajajaja...esta bien Yoh...solo lo hago para molestarte...  
  
-Jijiji...pero ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?  
  
-Vagando...expiando mis culpas, sintiéndome como un...no se...solo sintiéndome...  
  
-Ya me imagino...  
  
-Y ¿tu?  
  
-¿Yo?-le pregunto-.....................  
  
-Eso debe ser por la clara y persistente ausencia de cierta itako...  
  
-No me hagas hablar Hao...  
  
-Y si quiero...déjame comportarme como tu hermano minutos mayor que siempre debí haber sido Yoh.  
  
-Que sacas con eso...aun no se si has cambiado.  
  
-Por favor...¿estoy aquí no? Ya cuéntame que pasa...  
  
-Cometí un error...  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Lastime, desprecie y mentí a la persona...que mas amo en el mundo...  
  
-Uh...eso esta muy mal...por eso que no esta aquí...¿no?  
  
-Sì...  
  
Hao se quedo pensando-"al parecer nadie puede sentirla..."  
  
-¿Qué me dirás ahora?  
  
-que eres un perfecto idiota-Yoh sonrió.  
  
-Lo se Hao.  
  
-Pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que todo tiene arreglo...excepto la muerte...- Yoh miro a su hermano con algo de confusión.  
  
-Gracias Hao...por ser por primera vez mi hermano.  
  
-Y planeo serlo hasta mi muerte Yoh...^-^  
  
-Valla que si estas cambiado jijijiji...  
  
-Y bueno...¿qué esperabas hermanito?-Mmmm...ya tengo hambre...¡¡¡hey diminuto a ti te hablo..dame de comer!!!-le grito Hao a un apache en el mesón.  
  
-"No, sigue siendo el mismo, por lo menos ya no tiene deseos de matar a nadie" ^-^  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
-Me parece buena idea esto de la celebración...-se dijo Anna saliendo de baño en la posada que había alquilado-..............¡¡¡¡hay!!!!-se sentó en el suelo por un dolor en el vientre-ya tranquilito...no me patees tanto ^-^  
  
-¿Doña Anna?  
  
-Pense que te habias ido ya Riu...  
  
-No, es que queria...no se, cuidese de Dorian, no me da confianza.  
  
-Lo hare Riu...  
  
-Muy bien...iré al circulo, creo que ya se van al lago...¿vendrá?  
  
-Si, pero ire sola...tu solo ve con ellos...  
  
-La veo entonces-Riu se fue y...  
  
-Me molesta que te mantengas oculto como si fueras un criminal Dorian...  
  
-Lo siento Anna...con que no le agrado a tu amigo.  
  
-El solo me dice lo que yo ya se...  
  
-Entonces no confías en mi...que pena...  
  
-No me da pena...solo que esta ben que me hayas ayudado hace un tiempo atrás, pero me persigues y ahora estas aquí...debi suponerlo.  
  
-No te engaño Anna.  
  
-Y...  
  
-Solo quiero lo que por derecho me pertenece.  
  
-Valla...ahora te sacas la careta conmigo.  
  
-Tu me conoces, no me hacen falta mascaras para oculatar algo...soy un libro abierto.  
  
-Es cierto.  
  
-Solo...sabes que Asakura es un obstáculo para mi...  
  
-¿Eres o no mi amigo?  
  
-Eso depende de ti...  
  
-Por lo menos eres sincero...  
  
-Annita...-le dijo acercándose a su rostro y susurrándole al oído-yo solo trabajo para mi señor...un Oriwa, como ya debes saber por labios de Asakura Hao...eso no quiere decir que yo quiera acabar con él.  
  
-Quizás...-Dorian se acerco más a ella y esta vez si pudo besarla, cosa que Anna no impidió. Solo comenzó con inocencia, pero luego con pasión.  
  
-"Sera que siento algo por Dorian, a pesar de saber cuales son sus intenciones"  
  
HIKARI ASAKURA:  
  
Quiero dar las gracias a todos quienes me apoyan, ya termine este capitulo y estoy con el que continua que se llamara "Media noche en el lago sagrado"  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y mándenme Reviews para saber como voy, y como ya saben acepto sugerencias de todo tipo.  
  
Gracias a:  
  
Xris Hatami Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne 


	9. Media noche en el lago sagrado

Hikari Asakura: ¡¡¡¡¡¡hola  
  


* * *

  
Disculpen la demora, es que con esto de fin de año y las vacaciones se me a hecho difícil terminar este capitulo, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.  
  
Disfrútenlo.  
  
CAPITULO OCHO "Media noche en el lago sagrado"  
  
Tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo. Que espectáculo todo aquello.  
  
Las mujeres bailaban alrededor de una hoguera que crepitaba silenciosa y constante en el centro del círculo. Vestían ropas apaches y los hombres estaban con el pecho descubierto y pintado con extraños símbolos.  
  
-Fantástico-murmuro maravillado Manta-dicen que esos cuatro hombres de las esquinas representan a los espíritus sagrados del oso, el lobo, la serpiente y el águila.  
  
-Ellos son los cuatro vientos...  
  
-¡¡Silver!!  
  
-Hola a todos...Hao.  
  
-Hola-sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la hoguera y luego al público.  
  
-Veo que les agradó.  
  
-¡¡Claro!!-exclamaron todos.  
  
-Es la manera de darle la bienvenida a Yoh y a sus amigos.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
Hao seguía mirando al publico cuando vio algo que le llamo la atención o más bien lo alarmó.  
  
-Es él...Dorian ¿Qué hará aquí?-pero él no fue el único que lo diviso a lo lejos.  
  
-Joven Hao...  
  
-Dime Ryu.  
  
-Creo que debe saber algo...eh, Doña Anna conoce a ese tal Dorian...  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Sí...se conocen desde hace tiempo y yo diría que a ese maldito le gusta doña Anna y es algo que me preocupa.  
  
-Podría hacerle daño-se dijo Hao-eh...espera aquí Ryu, si ese tipo esta aquí es porque Anna tambien lo esta-se levanto del suelo seguido con la mirada de Ryu-a demás...no tiene permitía la entrada a territorio apache.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
-¿Qué quieres ahora? No necesito guardaespaldas...  
  
-Lo se, pero...quería seguirte, me siento incomodo cada vez que te dejo...  
  
-Bien, pero no necesito que me vigiles...¿podrías entender eso?  
  
-Creo...  
  
-Dorian...¿Por qué no me dices de una buena vez que quieres de mi?...ya somos amigos ¿no? ¿No es eso lo que querías?  
  
-Para comenzar sí...  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
-Anna...Annita, tu sabes que yo te quiero a ti, desde que te conocí en ese sótano...eso es lo que quiero...no entiendo porque te me resistes.  
  
-Ya, lograste un beso ¿no?  
  
-Sí, pero un solo beso no explica lo que se siente...un beso puede ser el inicio o el termino de algunas cosas.  
  
-No te entiendo...  
  
-Pronto lo sabrás-se acercó a ella y la beso nuevamente, pero solo fue un roce de labios ya que Anna corrió la cara.  
  
-No me rechaces...  
  
-No te he dado permiso para besarme.  
  
-Entonces...¿puedo?  
  
-No.  
  
-Vez que si me rechazas.  
  
-Dorian, a mi tu no me gustas...no siento nada por ti...el beso anterior fue solo un error-le dijo y callo pensando-"eso creo"  
  
-No se porque, pero tengo la mínima idea de que no estas segura Annita.  
  
-Déjame si...quiero estar sola.  
  
-Asakura no te merece, él no te dará nada...en cambio yo te puedo llenar de lo más preciado que te puede dar un hombre...el amor, cosa que Asakura jamás te dará-Anna lo miro con tristeza y rabia-la verdad duele, esa es la verdad...él no te quiere.  
  
-Es mentira...-murmuró.  
  
-No, no lo es-miro hacia un lado y luego a ella-ya debo irme...-se le acercó robándole un beso-nos veremos.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces?-pensó la itako sentándose a la orilla del lago, la celebración estaba a unos pasos de ella, pero se ocultaba gracias al tumulto de personas que observaba los bailes y rituales que se estaban llevando a cabo-¿tendrá razón?...¿Yoh no me quiere? Si me quisiera me habría buscado...si me quisiera sabría que yo estoy aquí...no estaría divirtiéndose con esos sus amigos-se dijo con rabia-no debí haber venido...solo me estoy haciendo más daño.  
  
-¿Anna?-la chica volteo a la mención de su nombre  
  
-Ah, eres tu Hao.  
  
-¿No estas viendo el ritual de iniciación?  
  
-No quiero que Yoh me vea-le dijo, en su vos se noto algo de rabia.  
  
-¿Estas molesta?  
  
-No.  
  
-Creí haber escuchado a alguien más...  
  
-No había nadie aquí, a parte de mi claro...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Sí-afirmo levantándose del suelo-ya es hora de que te vallas, te extrañaran.  
  
-No lo creo...a excepción de Yoh...el te extraña Anna-la chica se sorprendió-te extraña más de lo que te imaginas-volteo y se fue.  
  
-Mi vida hasta ahora se esta convirtiendo en un horror, un problema...no debí haber venido, quizás alejarme de todo esto me haga bien. Pero quiero el bien de mi hijo y si...y si esta vida no es buena para él...  
  
Camino hacia el círculo en el que mucha gente cantaba sin parar, les divertía y asombraba ver tantas cosas que ni en sueños habrían imaginado, era en cierta manera como regresar atrás en el tiempo y vivir una noche como cualquier otra junto a los apaches y su líder religioso....el shaman.  
  
Para Anna lo que estaba presenciando era algo magnifico, fuera de otro mundo, quizás ahora veía las cosas de otra manera. Una mujer pasó por su lado y la golpeo, Anna retrocedió un poco y se sorprendió al ver quien era.  
  
-Abuela...abuela Kino.  
  
-¿Anna?-la miró con extrañeza, pasaron así una frente a la otra por unos pocos minutos hasta que la anciana se le acerco y la abrazó con ternura-por dios muchacha ¿Dónde has estado?  
  
-Perdida abuela...-quería llorar, pero no era el momento.  
  
-Pero ya estas aquí...niña...-la miro fijamente-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?  
  
-No lo sé...en realidad si lo sé...  
  
-Dime...  
  
-Yo...yo estoy embarazada Abuela Kino, tengo seis meses de embarazo, es por eso que estaba escondida.  
  
-Dios Anna...-murmuro la anciana-¿es Yoh el padre?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Y me imagino que fue para decirle esta noticia que has venido hasta aquí.  
  
-Eso pensaba.  
  
-No pensaras huir de nuevo.  
  
-Estoy muy confundida abuela Kino.  
  
-Eres una muchacha muy madura para tu edad, pero debes pensar ahora con el corazón y no con esa cabecita fria que tienes Anna...de muchas decisiones depende la vida de ese pequeño que esperas.  
  
-Lo se abuela...pero por favor, no le diga a Yoh de mi...no le diga que estoy aquí.  
  
-No lo haré...aun...  
  
-¿Por qué lo dice?  
  
-Porque presiento que dentro de muy poco ustedes se encontraran y tendrán que arreglar sus cosas solos...  
  
Anna suspiro y volteo para irse, dejando a la abuela de Yoh solitaria en medio de la muchedumbre.  
  
-Por mas que intentes separarlos no te funcionara Dorian...es más que amor lo que une a mi nieto con Anna.  
  
-Sabías palabras, pero no todo es como parece ¿no?  
  
-No...  
  
-En fin...yo me puedo encargar de esto y de muchas más cosas.  
  
-Prepárate entonces...si no te quieres rendir, porque Yoh jamás dejara que te apoderes del trono y mucho menos de Anna.  
  
-Eso estará por verse-le dijo duramente, pero no atacó, la abuela Kino inspiraba demasiado respeto como para enfrentarse a ella sobre todo ante los ojos del shaman king.  
  
****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
-Tamao, Tamao, Tamao...-se decía la chica mientras se dirigia hacia el circulo donde la esperaban sus amigos-increible de ti esto...nunca pense que podia llegar a tener tanto talento, quizás solo tenia miedo de llegar a ser una shaman consolidada...-sonrio calamadamente, pero alguien la detuvo en su camino.  
  
-Era solo cuestion de que te decidieras a entrenar más...  
  
-¿Qué?-miro hacia un arbol y se encontro con Anna-¡señorota Anna!-se avalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo-que gusto, que gusto...  
  
-Tambien estoy feliz de verte Tamao.  
  
-Que cambiada esta y su ropa...y...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Disculpe señorita Anna, pero....creo que ha engordado o...  
  
-No Tamao, no he engordado...es solo que dentro de poco vendrá al mundo mi primer hijo.  
  
-¡¡Valla!!...felicidades...el papá es el joven Yoh ¿no?  
  
-Sí...Tamao ¿Cómo lo supiste? Digo...con esta ropa se nota poco.  
  
-Es por que con la brisa que golpea, el vestido se le ciñe al cuerpo y se le nota...-le dijo alegremente-esta es una gran noticia.  
  
-Sí, pero tu comprenderás que Yoh aun no lo puede saber...confío en ti Tamao.  
  
-Claro que puede confiar en mi...me dolió mucho el regresar a la pensión y saber que ya no estaba...Pirika me contó lo sucedido, ella tambien esta muy triste, dice que perdió una amiga querida y que no fue capaz de defenderla...  
  
-Ella no tiene la culpa...ni los demás...fui yo...  
  
-Tambien el joven Yoh...  
  
-Eso creo...  
  
-Pero bueno, me imagino que esta por aquí cerca...alojada digo.  
  
-Sí, en una posada junto con Ryu y Hao...  
  
-¿Con el joven Hao?  
  
-Sí, sabes si lo aprendes a entender puede ser un gran amigo.  
  
-Es cierto...además esta muy cambiado.  
  
-Bueno Tamao, es mejor que vallas con ello-dijo mirando hacia el gentío-se pueden preocupar.  
  
-Cuando ira usted...  
  
-Cuando este lista.  
  
-Se que hará lo correcto señorita Anna.  
  
-Yo tambien.  
  
****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
Hao llevaba un buen rato mirando a unas chicas bailar. Le traía muchos recuerdos, muchos gratos recuerdos de lo que había sido su antigua vida en ese mismo lugar. Algunas veces añoraba eso, pero temía interesarse nuevamente en el poder.  
  
Una chica se le acercó y comenzó a bailarle, muchas veces le había pasado eso.  
  
-Nena...no quieres venir a bailarme a mi posada-la chica lo miro asustada y se fue. Sí, tambien eso ocurría cuando les decía algo así. Se rió disimuladamente.  
  
-¿De que te ríes Hao?-pregunto Manta al muchacho.  
  
-Que algunas reacciones nunca cambian-Manta lo miro extrañado, pero no le hizo mucho caso. Volteo hacia la hoguera cuando vio algo que lo dejo pensativo.  
  
-Hao...esa no es Anna.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Ella...-apuntó a una chica que los miraba seriamente. Cuando Manta volteo hacia Hao, este ya había desaparecido-le diré a Yoh.  
  


* * *

  
-Quiero enseñarte algo Anna.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-En el lago...cuando la luna de media noche se refleja en las aguas.  
  
-Debe de ser muy lindo-caminaron ambos hacia las orillas del lago.  
  
-Y lo es...no tanto como tu claro, pero lo es-Anna se sonrojo.  
  
-No quieras enamorarme Dorian, ya fue suficiente.  
  
-No lo es-la miro fijamente-mira Anna...la luna pareciera que se posara en las aguas.  
  
-Es verdad, pero no me cambies el tema...  
  
-Es como un gran espejo...¿Anna?  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿Te han besado bajo la luna?  
  
-No...sí...Yoh, una vez.  
  
-Pero cuando la luna pareciera soltar polvillos plateados-el la hizo mirar hacia el lago.  
  
Miles de pequeñas motas de luz plateada rondaban en la superficie del lago, se movían de un lado a otro, subiendo y bajando, iluminando el sector como trocitos de plata engalanando a los peses que saltaban para atraparlas.  
  
-Luciérnagas Anna...miles de ellas, son como estrellas que saludan a su amor...la luna...-miro a la chica que estaba impresionada por el espectáculo-te amo Anna...yo soy como esas luciérnagas que quieren alcanzar a la luna y tu eres ella...inalcanzable...déjame estar contigo Anna.  
  
Ella lo miró, ni siquiera Yoh le había dicho cosas así. Dorian se acercó a ella y la besó, su beso le supo dulce a Anna, tan dulce como la miel, le devolvió el beso con pasión, pasión que no pensó volver a sentir.  
  
¿Cómo podía estar así con él? Sabiendo sus intenciones, no podía gustarle...no podía estar sintiendo algo por él...o ¿si?  
  
-¡¡Sepárenlos!!-fue solo un grito que hizo que ambos se separaran, estaban rodeados. Pero aquellos que los rodeaban eran personas muy conocidas para Anna, entre ellos, más que molesto estaba Yoh.  
  
-Yoh...  
  
Quiero agradecer a todos los que me escribieron reviews e insisto en mis disculpas, pero tratare de subir más rapido, aunque por ahora se me dificulta, por el hecho de las vacaciones y que a mis familiares se les ocurra ir a sectores con playa completamente alejadas de la civilización...¡¡dios como extraño el computador!!  
  
Ahora por suerte encontré un civer en el pueblo, pero ya pronto nos iremos y tendré mayor oportunidad de subir los capítulos más rápido.  
  
Ya no halló la hora de llegar a mi casa y ver shaman king, es un suplicio...pero anoche me soñé algo súper, será mi próximo fanfic...solo debo organizarme un poquito.  
  
Bien ahora me despido y gracias nuevamente por todo su apoyo.  
  
|Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne | |AngelShikonExpectra1 | |mer1 | |Annita Kyoyama | | | |Mafaldyna | |Xris | | | 


	10. Yoh pierde el control

Hikari Asakura: ¡¡¡¡¡¡hola!!!!!!  
  
Espero que no me maten por las reacciones que tendrá Yoh en este capitulo, no son normales en su persona por lo que juzgué que seria de gran ayuda para continuar con el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Ya estoy en mi casa por lo que empezare a subir más rápido, espero que les guste este capi.  
  
CAPITULO 9 "Yoh pierde el control"  
  
-¡Sepárenlos!  
  
-Pero Yoh...-murmuro Manta.  
  
-Hagan lo que digo-ordeno enojado-ese no debería estar aquí-miro fulminantemente a Anna y se fue.  
  
Los shamanes se acercaron a Dorian y Anna.  
  
-No será necesario un enfrentamiento-dijo Dorian sonriente-guarden sus fuerzas para más adelante-se rió y luego se dirigió a Anna-me temo que no puedo llevarte a tu posada, pero te veré pronto-Anna asintió-adiós.  
  
-Adiós- le respondió la itako observándolo desaparecer, luego se volteo para irse, pero alguien le detuvo el paso.  
  
-no puedo dejarte ir Anna.  
  
-no trataras de ordenarme ¿no Hao?  
  
-no, pero hay harto que explicar...no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario.  
  
-No lograras que te diga más de lo que has visto.  
  
-pero me mentiste.  
  
-y si lo hice ¿Qué?  
  
-¿tu sabias Hao, que Anna estaba aquí?-le preguntó Manta.  
  
-Eso no te incumbe enano cabezón-le dijo fríamente-y tu Hao...si quieres saber eso conversaremos después, porque yo ya estoy cansada y no tengo interés alguno que los presentes me escuchen confesarte cosas de las que no tengo animo para hablar.  
  
Hao sonrió.  
  
-esta bien.  
  
-Y ahora si me lo permites-le dijo irónicamente-me retiro.  
  
Se fue dejando a Hao con los demás, mientras que estos esperaban una explicación por parte del muchacho.  
  
-yo no les voy a decir nada-dijo al darse cuenta de la interrogante de los shamanes-así que se acostumbran a no saber nada-se rió de ellos descaradamente y emprendió el viaje de regreso a la posada que compartía con Anna.  
  
Hubo un silencio durante unos minutos, en donde todos se hacían sus propias ideas de la presencia de Anna en la aldea, pero Manta interrumpió diciendo.  
  
-Hao tiene razón..., esto no nos incumbe, esperemos a que se solucione.  
  
-"aunque fuera culpa de todos"-penso Ren.  
  
Continuaron su camino, mientras que en la torre donde vivía Yoh por el momento, este observaba por una ventana abierta.  
  
-porque de esa manera ¿no podía ser de otra? ¿Qué acaso el destino me quiere castigar?-se quedó contemplando unos puntos negros que se dirigían hacia el lugar-me sentí humillado, pero no soy quien para replicárselo ¿no?- se volteo, miró a su Harusame que estaba apoyada contra la pared, a su lado, sobre una mesilla se encontraba la espada que era reliquia de la nación-¿Amidamaru?  
  
El espíritu apareció frente a él, se veía triste.  
  
-diga amo Yoh.  
  
-Dime algo...¿crees que soy un bueno para nada?  
  
-No amo Yoh...¿Por qué lo dice?  
  
-porque no fui capas de encontrar a Anna por mi mismo y porque la perdí...son buenas razones ¿no?  
  
-no lo creo amo Yoh, todos los seres humanos se pueden equivocar...yo me equivoque muchas veces en vida-dijo melancólicamente.  
  
-puede ser que tengas razón...pero aun así ¿Por qué me siento como si la vida careciera de sentido?  
  
-por la simple razón de que crea que todo marcha mal.  
  
-Si, es verdad-miro nuevamente fuera de la ventana, los pequeños puntos negros ya no estaban-llegaron...-tomó a Harusame, salio a la terraza y trepo al tejado.  
  
-¿Qué hace amo Yoh?  
  
-voy donde Anna, ya es hora de arreglar nuestros problemas.  
  
Salto tejado por tejado, necesitaba verla una ves más, hablarle, decirle lo que pensaba, aunque todo se fuera a terminar definitivamente. Se paró de improviso sobre un tejado y sonrió, la había encontrado, bajo hasta una ventana, pero antes de entrar, escuchó.  
  
-no estuvo bien Anna ¿Por qué dejaste que te besara? Tu sabes bien quien es él y que quiere.  
  
-no lo se Hao...no se que me pasó, quizás fue el ambiente y las cosas que me dijo.  
  
-sabes algo...-hizo una mueca de dolor-quizás esto que te voy a decir me cueste un golpe de tu parte, pero pienso que estas muy confundida, más de lo que crees tu misma y sabia lo que hacías, tu eres una mujer calculadora y nunca haces algo así por así, yo creo que querías besar, pero no a él.  
  
-¿de que hablas?-le pregunto enojada y algo extrañada.  
  
-de que amas a mi hermanito...admítelo, lo amas.  
  
-no me hables así...no me conoces.  
  
-sabes...necesitas que te traten mal de ves en cuando-le dijo acercándose a ella, la tomó por los hombros y la sentó en la cama-ahora escúchame, tu sabes muy bien lo que quieres, que tengas miedo de hacer algo....eso ya es otra cosa.  
  
Anna lo miró fulminante, si hubiera podido, lo habría agarrado del cuello y sofocado lentamente.  
  
-y no me mires así...que sabes que es verdad...ahora-le dijo sonriendo mientras le quitaba los zapatos-te vas a acostar porque te puede hacer mal todo este traqueteo.  
  
-¿desde cuando tan atento Hao?  
  
-desde que tu barriga tiene vida Anna?-la chica se sonrojo-además me preocupa tu inestabilidad de poder.  
  
-¿Mmm?  
  
-Ya sabrás porque te lo digo-se retiro de la habitación dejándola sola, la chica se quitó la ropa y se puso su camisón, luego se metió a la cama.  
  
-Yoh...-murmuro tristemente.  
  
-Hola Anna-la chica se sobresalto, dirigió su mirada a Yoh que estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana.  
  
-Yoh-se dijo asombrada-se nota que ustedes dos son hermanos, comienzas a parecerte a Hao saliendo de la oscuridad-su tono de vos era gélido, pero había un no se que de preocupación.  
  
-Tal ves...-parecía tranquilo-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?  
  
-eso no te importa...  
  
-no seas terca Anna.  
  
-No lo soy, solo trato de hacerte saber que no tienes ningún derecho de saber lo que hecho con mi vida estos cinco meses desaparecida.  
  
-aun eres mi prometida.  
  
-Muy a mi pesar, pero no te preocupes...ya pronto dejare de serlo-miro hacia la pared.  
  
-no lo creo-ella lo miró con el cejo fruncido-tenemos mucho de que hablar aun...  
  
-Yo creo que no, ya todo esta dicho...eso día-guardo silencio, no quería recordarlo.  
  
-ese día ¿Qué?  
  
-ya no vale la pena...  
  
-no, si la vale-comenzó a enojarse. Miró hacia la calle, aun seguía sentado en el alfeizar-¿ves como puedes enredarlo todo así? A veces solo tienes valor para parecer fuerte, pero no lo eres, eres tan cobarde como yo.  
  
-¡¡yo no soy cobarde!! ¡¡yo nunca te escondí nada!!-grito levantándose de la cama, sosteniendo aun la frazada con la que se cubría el cuerpo, luego se calmó para decirle-yo jamás habría permitido que te enteraras de mi desagrado detrás de las puertas...solo que tu nunca me desagradaste....todo lo contrario.  
  
-Sí...es verdad-le dijo-sabia que estabas tras la puerta, quería que todo acabara, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, fui un cobarde lo admito.  
  
-No sabes cuanto te odie...aun lo hago-mintió.  
  
-No puedes vivir la vida haciéndolo, aun sientes algo por mi y lo sabes.  
  
-Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de sentir esto por ti-le dijo duramente. Yoh se enojó y bajó de su puesto en la ventana. Anna retrocedió unos pasos al ver el semblante sombrío del shaman.  
  
-No tientes a mi paciencia Anna...no sabes lo que significó para mi el verte con ese maldito, me aguante de hacer muchas cosas, no me gusta compartir lo que me pertenece.  
  
Anna permanecía parada completamente asombrada por la actitud que estaba tomando Yoh. Finalmente se decidió a decirle.  
  
-Tu y tu falta de confianza a mi, decidieron lo que seria de nosotros, así que no te vengas hacer el celoso conmigo porque no te va a resultar-respiro un momento ya que todo eso lo había dicho muy rápido-a demás, si yo lo deje besarme fue porque quise.  
  
-No fue lo que le dijiste a Hao.  
  
-¡Escuchaste todo!  
  
-Sí.  
  
Una punzada de temor nació en el pecho de Anna.  
  
-No deberías escuchar lo que no te compete.  
  
-Anna-suspiro-todo lo que te concierne me importa...fuiste mía, aun lo eres...no dejare que te arranquen de mi lado.  
  
-Eres igual que todos, igual que Dorian, con tu carita de ángel y tu tonta sonrisa...por lo menos él me dijo cuales eran sus intenciones, que es lo que piensa...tu siempre te lo guardabas todo, quizás yo tambien sea así, pero no soy como tu Yoh...tu eres poca cosa...Dorian tuvo más valor que tu.  
  
Yoh la observó y empuño fuertemente su Harusame. Anna percibió la acción y retrocedió unos pasos más.  
  
-¡¡Maldita sea, Anna!! No me compares con él. Él no sabe de sufrimiento, no sabe que es amar...cree que te quiere, pero lo hace solo para molestarme...¡el no te quiere!...yo si, esa es la diferencia-estaba furioso. Entonces perdió el control de sus emociones y lanzó su espada, la que quedó clavada en la pared-no sabes Anna, no sabes como me he arrepentido, como he deseado encontrarte, verte, oírte...¡yo te amo! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Para ti no es suficiente?...  
  
-¡Fue tu culpa! ¡tu culpa Yoh!-grito interrumpiéndolo.  
  
-¡No fue solo mi culpa maldita sea!-gritó y la tomó por los hombros. Anna se estremeció tratando de alejarse de él, estaba completamente fuera de si- ¡fue tu culpa tambien! Tu, que siempre parecías escuchar, pero nunca te diste cuenta de lo que sentía y luego vino esa noche y te ame Anna, como a nadie, te hice mía porque te amaba, pero luego todo volvía a ser como antes...¡¡no se puede vivir así!!-corrió por su espada y apuntó con ella a la muchacha.  
  
Ella estaba abrumada, no podía creerlo. Retrocedió hasta apegarse a la pared, algunos objetos cayeron de un pequeño pisillo de madera que estaba junto a la cama y rodaron por el suelo hasta los pies de Yoh, había perdido toda lucidez y estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera que tenia en mente.  
  
-Aléjate de mi Yoh...te lo advierto, sabes que puedo defenderme sola y no soy la que las lleva de perder.  
  
-No me importa, no voy a tolerar verte con Dorian...con nadie...no me interesa que estés con él, nadie te vera...nadie.  
  
-Estas loco-tenia miedo, pero se defendería si era necesario hacerlo.  
  
-Él no tiene derecho, no lo tiene, no le perteneces-murmuraba, su mirada estaba perdida en los ojos de Anna y no dejaba de apuntarla con su espada.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?  
  
-Evitar que vuelvas a ir con él, que te busque, te bese...  
  
-¡Déjame en paz Yoh!-alzó su rosario para defenderse, pero algo le llamo la atención, su poder no fluía-pero ¿Qué?...-un espasmo de terror la dejo encogida de miedo en la pared, estaba completamente indefensa ante un Yoh fuera de control y que estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño para alejarla de Dorian-no te molestara más.  
  
-Yoh-murmuro. Su desesperación la hizo derramar lágrimas. Fue cuando Yoh reacciono.  
  
-A-Anna...  
  
-¡¡Te odio!! ¡¡Vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte!!  
  
Se sentía devastado ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Se encaramo en la ventana para salir y le dijo.  
  
-Perdóname...  
  
-¡No!-la miró tristemente y se marcho-Yoh ¿Por qué?...tu...tu...-respiraba agitadamente-¡¡¡¡Ahhh!!!!  
  
Hao que había salido escucho el grito y corrió hasta la habitación de Anna.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?  
  
-Fue Yoh...Yoh trato de atacarme, estaba como loco...y...-puso una mano en su vientre-algo me pasa Hao.  
  
-Iré por Fausto y no, esa cara no impedirá que vaya por él-le dijo cuando Anna puso cara de "no vayas por él".  
  
Minutos más tarde estaba Fausto examinando a la chica.  
  
-Fueron síntomas de aborto...-le dijo-de verdad que estoy sorprendido, no me lo hubiera imaginado-sonrió-deberás cuidarte de ahora en adelante Anna, cualquier fuerza o mal rato puede provocar una tragedia.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-Por ahora ya paso el peligro y como tu bebe se esta acomodando deberás hacer reposo absoluto por lo menos durante esta semana y la que viene...nada de salir a la calle.  
  
-¿Fausto?  
  
-¿si?  
  
-No se lo digas...  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-No le digas a Yoh de esto.  
  
-¿Es de él?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-No lo are, pero sabes que tarde o temprano él tendrá que enterarse.  
  
-Lo sé...pero no se lo merece.  
  
-En este mundo rara vez alguien merece algo de loa demás, todo esta poblado de maldad, guerra, hambre, sufrimiento...pero bueno, eso tu ya lo sabes, pero a lo que voy, es que ese pequeño no merece vivir sin su padre, que a pesar de que se halla comportado como un "imbecil!, es un buen chico.  
  
Anna desvió la mirada.  
  
-Pero usted sabe que debe hacer...  
  
Anna siguió callada.  
  
-Bien, ahora debo irme...-le comunico Fausto, Anna le sonrió levemente y se quedo ahí, pensando en lo que ocurriría mas adelante, en el futuro, porque hasta el momento las cosas parecían no tener solución.  
  
-Siempre existe una manera de solucionar las cosas Anna-le dijo Hao sonriente.  
  
-Tal vez...  
  
¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!!  
  
Gracias a todos...  
  
A :  
  
|Emmyk | |Gracias por leer mi fic, la verdad es que estuve pensando en la | |pareja de Hao y Anna, es que Hao es tan lindo, pero tambien me gusta | |Yoh.espero que sigas leyéndolo. | |anna la sacerdotiza | |si que es extraño verlo asi, pero me imagino que te sorprendiste mas| |al leerlo en este capitulo, no me imagine de otra manera al pobre de | |Yoh, tiene muchas cargas sobre el, pobrecito, pero como dije antes va| |a sufrir...por lo menos hasta el proximo capitulo. | |Annita Kyoyama | |Falta un poquito para que Yoh y Anna esten juntos, pero no desesperes| |que ya va a venir....gracias. | |Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne | |Gracias por pensar que es genial, me tarde un poco, pero creo que | |valio la pena, gracias otra vez y espero te halla gustado este | |capitulo. | |Anna.K-chan | |Espero que te halla gustado este capitulo. Gracias por el review. | |lariana | |No te preocupes por lo malo que te pueda pasar, las cosas siempre | |suceden por algo y no siempre para mal, ya veras mas adelante a lo | |que me refiero, suerte con tus fics, ya e leido algunos y me han | |agradado bastante. | |Xris | |Gracias a que no fuera el momento es que pasa lo que has leido, | |ojalas te halla gustado, me alegra mucho saber que les gusta mi fic. | |Actualisare pronto.bye. |  
  
Besos a todos y ¡¡YA ESTOY DE VUELTA!! 


	11. Sentencia para Dorian

KONNISHIWA!!! Regrese con un nuevo capitulo.  
  
En especial, quiero dedicarle este capitulo a una gran amiga que me ha apoyado en todo lo que he hecho, sobre todo mis fics..  
  
Este capi es para ti Faty........  
  
CAPITULO 10 "Sentencia para Dorian"  
  
Esa mañana era triste, muy triste.  
  
No habían pájaros que cantaran al sol de la mañana, ni habían risas por las calles de la aldea, todo parecía muerto, pues en la torre central se estaban llevando a cabo las estrategias a seguir en contra de Dorian, pero ahí, no estaba Yoh.  
  
Una semana había pasado desde el incidente en la posada de Anna, ella no aprecia, Hao no le hablaba a Yoh, quizás no porque estuviera enojado con él, sino porque tampoco estaba, uno por un lado y el otro por el otro.  
  
Yoh se había refugiado en el sitio en donde residen los grandes espíritus, necesitaba consejo, tranquilidad para pensar y dejarse llevar por un momento.  
  
-No tengo perdón-murmuraba-mírenme...estoy perdiéndome a mi mismo...no me parece lógico...quizás se equivocaron y yo no sirva para ser shaman king...mucho menos para amar a alguien.  
  
-Eso es muy cruel de tu parte...ellos confían en ti.  
  
Yoh miro a quien le hablaba, era Silfrid.  
  
-Veo que quieren hablarme...  
  
-Así es...están muy preocupados por ti...  
  
-Será porque tengo razón en lo que pienso.  
  
-No...porque no la tienes.  
  
-No estoy de acuerdo...ellos saben lo que estuve a punto de hacer.  
  
-Solo una equivocación.  
  
-............................  
  
-Te comportas peor que un niño.  
  
-Y ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
  
-Despertar...  
  
-Para ¿Qué? ¿Para darme cuenta de que he perdido lo que más amo...no se como recuperarla y menos se como acabar con el maldito de Dorian...no se nada.  
  
-Lo que buscas esta en tu corazón...sabes como funciona el poder y la fuerza de Dorian...sabes que esta con ella porque te quiere hacer sufrir...lucha señor...lucha.  
  
-No se como...ya no puedo más, por poco y la...la...lastimo.  
  
-Perdiste el control y eso ella lo comprende...el amor es tu mejor arma.  
  
-Entiendo...pero aun, admito que él es poderoso...  
  
-Él se alimenta de ustedes para conservar sus poderes...de sus miedos, de sus ansias, de su amistad, de su amor...  
  
-¿Cómo?-pero la diosa había desaparecido.  
  
Yoh regreso esa misma mañana a donde se encontraban reunidos sus amigos para contarles lo que le había dicho la diosa de los mensajeros. Ellos escucharon atentos las palabras de Yoh, quizás la mejor arma para derrotar a Dorian era el amor, tal y como había dicho Silfrid.  
  
Mientras que lejos de ahí, sobre las rocas del gran cañón, Hao pensaba en como vencer al enemigo.  
  
-No existe persona en el mundo que no tenga una debilidad...Dorian la tiene, como hace 1000 años-entristeció-tiene que tener una...pero ¿Cuál?...  
  
-No tengo ninguna Hao...-este no se sorprendió cuando el muchacho le dirigió la palabra.  
  
-Tienes una...como todos, yo voy a averiguarla.  
  
-De ante mano te digo que no, pero si tú insistes en que si la tengo...pues puedes hacer lo que quieras, no vas a interferir en mis planes por mucho tiempo.  
  
-No si es que te derrotamos.  
  
Dorian bufó molesto, comenzaba a desaparecerse cuando Hao le interrumpió.  
  
-Sigues siendo el mismo, pensé que habías cambiado algo en tu prisión eterna.  
  
-Nada...eso es algo que nos caracteriza ¿no?  
  
-Yo ya no soy el mismo-lo miro directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Lo sé y espero saber que fue que te paso...pero no será hasta dentro de dos meses.  
  
-Falta muy poco-le comunico Hao y fue él quien desapareció. El shaman de fuego no se fue muy lejos, tendría dos meses para reflexionar...nadie notaria su ausencia.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Dormía plácidamente recostada en la cama, estaba soñando con su hijo.  
  
Él corría lejos, se veía de unos trece años, su cabello rubio estaba largo, a la altura de los hombros, y atado con una coleta y corría, corría intentando llegar hasta alguien ¿pero quien? Eso ella no lo sabía.  
  
Despertó sudada mientras sentía como pateaba su hijo dentro de ella.  
  
-¿dormiste bien?  
  
-Dorian...  
  
-Hola-le dijo tristemente.  
  
-Deberías irte...si Hao te ve aquí...  
  
-Él no vendrá, esta ocupado con sus reflexiones, creo que no aparecerá hasta dentro de dos meses.  
  
-Me voy...  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Regreso a mi casa en Shibuya...no me quiero quedar más tiempo aquí.  
  
-Veo que ya estas mejor.  
  
-Así es...  
  
-Sí te vas...te perderás de muchas cosas.  
  
-Mírame Dorian, mi embarazo se esta notando cada vez más.  
  
-Debe ser así...no lo puedes esconder.  
  
-No...me iré.  
  
-No lo hagas Anna...quédate aquí conmigo...  
  
-No puedo.  
  
-Sí puedes-se acerco a ella y la levantó en brazos-yo te voy a mostrar razones por la que quedarte conmigo.  
  
-¿A dónde me llevaras?-le preguntó Anna asiéndose de su cuello.  
  
-Ya lo veras...es un lugar que te va a gustar-diciendo esto desaparecieron para luego aparecerse en un oasis en medio del desierto.  
  
Era un lugar completamente verde, con una laguna cristalina en medio, rodeado de arbustos boscosos y palmeras. El sol brillaba fuertemente en lo alto y hacia mucho calor.  
  
-¿te sorprende?  
  
-Este lugar es fantástico...es como en la aldea, solo que más bello.  
  
-Lugares así no encuentras todo los días...yo vengo aquí a descansar, podría decirse que es mi hogar temporal.  
  
-Ya veo...  
  
-¿quieres nadar?  
  
-¿nadar?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-No ando con traje para agua Dorian.  
  
-No es necesario-Anna se sonrojo-ven vamos.  
  
Dorian se quito la ropa y entro al agua que estaba extrañamente calida. Anna dudo en un principio, pero luego entro tras él cubriéndose los pechos con los brazos.  
  
-Está calida.  
  
-Sí-él la contemplaba como si fuera una extraña diosa indígena, así como la de la fertilidad. El agua caía por su cabello, recorría todos los sectores de su cuerpo hasta su vientre y luego se iba a perder a las profundidades nuevamente.  
  
-¿Por qué Anna?  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Porque me haces sentir así-abrazo el cuerpo desnudo de la itako-es algo que no puedo entender...  
  
-No...no me abraces...-sonaba exaltada.  
  
-No te haré nada Anna...no seria capaz de lastimarte u obligarte a nada que no quisieras...solo me conformo con poder abrazarte.  
  
-Te pasa algo ¿no es así?  
  
-Dictaran su sentencia para mí.  
  
-¿Quiénes?  
  
-Los dioses...  
  
Una nube bajo hasta el agua y fueron rodeados por una espesa neblina, de ella salieron cuatro hombres vestidos de blanco, sus cabelleras se batían a un viento mágico cargado de virtud.  
  
-Somos los señores de la justicia-dijo un primer hombre-hemos venido a sentenciarte nuevamente Dorian.  
  
-Ya lo sé.  
  
-No has aprendido de tu primer castigo-le dijo un segundo hombre.  
  
-Primer castigo-murmuró con ironía el muchacho mientras sostenía con fuerza a Anna-ustedes y todos los dioses me sentenciaron a la vida eterna...el peor de los castigos para un mortal...¿Qué es peor que eso?  
  
-Morir eternamente-le dijo un tercer hombre.  
  
El rostro de Dorian se tensó, una mueca de terror apareció adornando su bello rostro.  
  
-No...no me pueden hacer esto...ya he sufrido suficiente.  
  
-Es lo que te has ganado-le dijo un cuarto hombre-la mujer que te acompaña tambien será sentenciada.  
  
-¡No!-grito Dorian alejando a Anna de él-ella no tiene nada que ver...ella no es culpable de nada...a mi deben sentenciar...no a ella.  
  
-Tú la has arrastrado contigo-le dijo el segundo Hombre.  
  
-Entonces si es necesario yo la alejare de mi-endureció la voz-pero a ella no la sentencian a nada.  
  
Los cuatro dioses miraron a Anna y le dijeron.  
  
-Entonces este hombre será sentenciado por dos.  
  
-¿Cómo?-pensó Anna.  
  
-Morirás eternamente-se dirigieron a Dorian, de hoy en adelante.  
  
Apuntaron los cuatro contra Dorian, un diminuto rayo de luz colorada salio del pecho de Dorian causándole mucho dolor, pero no era un dolor físico, era su alma...  
  
-Aléjate como has dicho de la mujer...-dijeron los cuatro y desaparecieron.  
  
-¿Dorian?  
  
-Adiós Anna-la hizo desaparecer. Luego salio del agua con la mano en su pecho-malditos dioses...me han devuelto mi mortalidad.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
-¿sucede algo Yoh?-preguntó Manta a su amigo. -Es solo que...presiento que todo se acabara...  
  
-No hables así Yoh.  
  
-Manta...quiero decirte algo...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Sí algo me sucediera...quiero que te hagas cargo de Anna.  
  
-¡¿Cómo?!  
  
-Ella no me lo ha querido decir, pero yo no soy estupido.  
  
-A que te refieres Yoh.  
  
-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.  
  
-Nada te sucederá amigo...  
  
-No Manta...si algo le sucediera a mi hermano o a mi...ambos estamos destinados a morir por ser una la mitad de la otra-sonrió con tristeza.  
  
-Ninguno va a morir...  
  
-No será así amigo-Yoh lo abrazó-sabrás a lo que me refiero en mes y medio...  
  
-¿Yoh?  
  
-Hao tambien lo sabe...  
  
En una colina del gran cañón. Hao solo observaba la lejanía, sus ojos estaban sombríos, llenos de una infinita tristeza.  
  
-Ya lo sabes querido hermano-pensaba-la muerte es sutil cuando nos muestra el camino...  
  
Entonces así como si nada y sin darse cuenta, pasó un mes y medio y la luz empezaba a acabarse para tres personas.  
  
El destino ya estaba escrito...  
  
Hikari Asakura: en este capitulo se dieron a conocer cosas que pueden pasar en el futuro de los shamanes.  
  
Ya falta poco para el final... ¿Qué destino tan oscuro les espera a nuestros amigos?  
  
Quiero agradecer a los reviews, gracias por su apoyo y espero que hallan disfrutado el capitulo.. 


	12. Revelaciones

Hikari Asakura:  
  
Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic...ya falta poco para el final, he tratado de subir mis capitulos más rápido, ya que pronto comienzan las clases en la Universidad y el tiempo como es lógico se restringe, espero tener terminado este fic por completo para cuando entre a clases, así no los dejare con tanto suspenso y me podré organizar con mis otros fics.  
  
Soy una chica un tanto desordenada.  
  
¡¡ATENCION!! Bien quiero aclararles algo antes...este capitulo había sido pensado como un especie de song fic, pueden tomarlo así, aunque quise que Yoh cantara lo que tenia dentro y encontré que la canción "¿Quién te dijo eso?" de Luis Fonsi era perfecta, por el hecho de que Dorian pasa diciéndole a Anna que Yoh no la quiere y en el fondo es eso lo que ella piensa...es una de las razones por la que se quiere ir...como pasa en el capitulo anterior.  
  
Ahora si los dejo con el capitulo.  
  
CAPITULO ONCE "Revelaciones"  
  
Llevaban ya rato dentro del patch patch, Yoh no había querido comer, estando tan cerca de Anna y sin poder decirle nada, todo lo que era su vida se estaba hundiendo en el más profundo de los abismos.  
  
-Si tan solo-pensaba-si tan solo tuviera más valor para aceptar las cosas y aclararlas, quizás en ese momento estaría comiendo junto a ella y no, observándola de reojo como un espía.  
  
Se sentía sucio, mal, por el solo hecho de haberse comportado como un idiota con ella, la había insultado, había perdido el control de sus propias emociones sin ni siquiera pensar como tomaría ella aquello y lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que había estado a punto de atracarla...no tenia perdón.  
  
Lo recordaba aun, ese día, mes y medio atrás, en que se entero que ella estaba ahí, en la aldea, le había apuntado con su espada, pero ¿Cómo pudo perderse así? ¿Cómo pudo amenazarla? Pero a pesar de eso, ella se había quedado ahí.  
  
Habían tantas cosas de que conversar, tantas cosas que decir, cosas que habían quedado a medias por su estupidez. Entre ellas, el hecho de que ella rara vez saliera de la posada en que se hospedaba, necesitaba saber porque tanto misterio, aunque su sospecha estuviera más que comprobada...quizás, era por que tenia miedo, miedo a que lo que él se imaginaba fuera verdad.  
  
-Se que no me lo has querido decir Anna...no se porque...por como te e tratado ¿tal vez?...  
  
Todo se debía a eso extraño que tenia, algo que le había costado sobremanera descifrar. Para él, toda Anna había cambiado de una manera extraña ante sus ojos, pero no lo supo hasta antes que hubiera hablado con Manta.  
  
-Debo hablarle...preguntarle...saber si no estoy equivocado.  
  
Recordó entonces las palabras de Silfrid, el día que se encontró con ella cuando fue a desahogar sus penas al territorio sagrado en donde moran los grandes espíritus.  
  
***********************************flash back****************************************************  
  
-Lo que buscas esta en tu corazón...sabes como funciona el poder y la fuerza de Dorian...sabes que esta con ella porque te quiere hacer sufrir...lucha señor...lucha.  
  
-No se como...ya no puedo más, por poco y la...la...lastimo.  
  
-Perdiste el control y eso ella lo comprende...el amor es tu mejor arma.  
  
-Entiendo...  
  
-Él se alimenta de ustedes para conservar sus poderes...  
  
-¿Cómo?-pero la diosa había desaparecido.  
  
***********************************fin del flash back****************************************************  
  
-Debo...debo luchar...-murmuro.  
  
Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que Silver llegó de la nada con un gran equipo de música, un karaoke para los invitados del shaman king, ese día se habían reunido ahí para dar termino a los planes y almorzar. Hao había convencido a Anna para que fuera, solo una vez en mes y medio loo había visto.  
  
Lo pensó mucho hasta que se decidió a ir, ella no quería por su notorio estado de embarazo, cosa que arrancaba miradas extrañada de los presentes. Algunos sabían, otros solo la miraban confundidos.  
  
Silver se acercó a una mesilla donde deposito el equipo y puso algunas baladas, eso era un verdader martirio para Yoh, escuchar canciones de amantes suicidas y uno que otro de amor correspondido.  
  
Un muchacho se levanto de su asiento, lo reconoció como Franz Verter, pertenecía a la orden. El chico se veía nervioso, camino hacia el equipo de karaoke, puso una canción y comenzó a cantarla a su novia que estaba con él.  
  
-¡¡Yo iré después!!-chillo Horo Horo-¡yo quiero cantar!  
  
-Ni lo sueñes Hoto hoto-le dijo Ren seriamente aunque su vista estuviera en otra parte. El hacia rato que estaba mirando a Anna, le extrañaba el hecho de que se escondiera bajo tanta ropa, quizás el chino sospechaba algo o quizás no. Aunque tambien le era un misterio que ella solamente dejara que Hao, Riu, Tamao y Fausto se le acercaran.  
  
-Señorita Anna...-pregunto Tamao tímidamente-¿Por qué no va a la mesa con los demás? Si quiere arreglar las cosas hay que comenzar por acercarse...-Anna le dirigió una mirada fría, pero luego sonrió.  
  
-Es verdad Tamao...pero debo empezar por mí...a demás Yoh me trato muy mal...  
  
-Doña Anna...-murmuro Riu con tristeza-¡ya sé! le cantare una canción para animarla.  
  
-O-o Oh!!-exclamo-Riu...no por favor, no te molestes...estoy muy bien.  
  
-Entonces...que le parece un helado...les hará bien.  
  
-Si eso es verdad-le dijo Tamao-he oído que en estos casos, las cosas dulces ayudan al crecimiento.  
  
-Más bajo Tamao-murmuro Anna mirando hacia las demás mesas-no quiero que nadie se entere...por ahora.  
  
-Oh muy bien señorita Anna, disculpe.  
  
En eso el muchacho dejo de cantar la sonata para su novia, estaba rojísimo y la chica le sonreía dulcemente.  
  
Horo Horo seguía peleando con Ren porque quería pasar a cantar, pero no se percato de que Yoh se le había adelantado. Todos los presentes lo miraron confuso, entre ellos Anna.  
  
El lucharía...hasta el final.  
  
-Yo quería cantar....T.^ T  
  
-Ya cállate Loro Loro y escuchemos a Yoh...creo que tiene algo que decir.  
  
El shaman de cabello castaño se paró a un lado del equipo y busco algo que cantar, en eso vio la canción...era perfecta...  
  
-Eh...hola...-dijo sonriendo tímidamente llevándose el micrófono a la boca, todos le pusieron atención-bueno todos ya saben quien soy por lo que no veo porque presentarme...quiero decir algo antes de cantar...-se hizo una pequeña pausa-no se si se habrán dado cuenta que cuando cometes un error ya no hay forma de arreglarlo...sobre todo si tienes miedo, pues yo cometí un error...el más grande de mi vida y me arrepiento mucho...-una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, pero continuo-cuando pierdes a alguien sin entender lo que significaba para ti, la vida, la soledad y el sufrimiento se encargan de hacerte entender cuanto puedes amar...aunque se que nadie a sufrido más que tu...Annita...  
  
Anna al escuchar su nombre se quedó estática. Tenia que salir de ahí, no quería escuchar, pero sus pies no se movían, no querían responder.  
  
-Por eso...por lo que te hice se que jamás me perdonaras, pero...Annita...¿No crees que ya hemos sufrido suficiente?-se volteo e hizo una seña con las manos, una tonada lenta comenzó a sonar, la dulce y entristecida voz de Yoh se escucho amplificada por el micrófono.  
  
"Quién te dijo que yo me olvidé de ti, Que me duermo tranquilo y Jamás sueño contigo.  
  
Que pasé de todo, Quién te dijo eso, Si cuando el cielo se enfurece, Vienes vestida de lluvia, Y cuando el sol desaparece, Llegas plateada de luna."  
  
Camino entre las mesas y llegó hasta Anna, se arrodillo frente a ella mirándola fijamente y con los ojos llorosos.  
  
"Quién te dijo que yo ya no pienso en ti, Que es historia pasada, El amor que me dabas.  
  
Que pasé de todo, Quién te dijo eso, Si cuando el viento entra a los gritos, Reconozco tus palabras, Y cuando el fuego va apagándose, Tu cuerpo se me escapa."  
  
Anna quería salir de ahí, ahora si no aguantaba más, deseaba dejar de sufrir con la presencia de Yoh, sus palabras, la letra de la canción.  
  
"¿Quién te dijo eso? No les creas que ya no te quiero, Ay cuanto, cuanto te mintieron.  
  
¿Quién te dijo eso? Si me queda una casa vacía, Si me falta un pedazo de cielo, Ay quién te dijo eso."  
  
Yoh desvió la mirada de los ojos de Anna, dolía tanto pensar que siempre la tuvo y que ahora la había perdido. Que ya no podría escuchar más su voz, que ya no probaría más de sus labios, que ya no seria suya.  
  
"Quién te dijo que yo no luché por ti, Que bajé los brazos, Dejando entrar el fracaso, Qué pasé de todo, Quién te dijo eso.  
  
Si estoy quemándome en el hielo, Traicionero de tu frío, Si de tanto que te lloro, Como un loco me río."  
  
Volvió a mirarla y un brillo de esperanza nació en su corazón, ella estaba llorando.  
  
"¿Quién te dijo eso? No les creas que ya no te quiero, Ay cuanto, cuanto te mintieron, ¿Quién te dijo eso?  
  
Si me queda una casa vacía, Si me falta un pedazo de cielo, Se me acorta la vida, Se me muere la esperanza, Ya no puedo hacer nada, Nada me alcanza. Yo solamente quisiera que el mundo, No te mintiera, Y supieras que estoy desesperado, Como un pez que se ahoga en su propio mar...."  
  
A penas le salía la vos, ya que las lágrimas se escapaban entre sollozos. Acerco su mano al rostro de la itako y la acarició suavemente, ella lo dejo.  
  
"¿Quién te dijo eso? No les creas que ya no te quiero, Ay cuanto, cuanto te mintieron.  
  
¿Quién te dijo eso? Si me queda una casa vacía, Si me falta un pedazo de cielo.  
  
Ay quién te dijo eso."  
  
¿Por qué cantar? ¿Acaso era tan fácil expresar los sentimientos mediante una canción? ¿O más intenso la forma en que se dicen las cosas? La verdad es que a veces unas simples palabras pueden decir lo que el corazón tiene miedo de expresar y eso era lo que llegaba a la itako.  
  
La música dejo de sonar, Yoh estaba arrodillado frente a Anna. Los presentes miraban a su rey rendirse ante lo que amaba y muchos de ellos se enternecían tambien. En eso sintió unos brazos rodearle el cuello y la itako se arrodillo y lo abrazo.  
  
-A...Annita...por favor, perdóname...dame una oportunidad...déjame decirte que te amo...  
  
-Yoh....-lagrimas aun rodaban por sus mejillas-yo te amo...no puedo vivir si no es contigo, pero...duele tanto...  
  
-Annita...perdóname-la abrazo fuertemente llorando en su pecho.  
  
Algunas chicas se deshacían en lágrimas, entre ellas Tamao y Pirika. Los demás amigos presenciaban con tristeza la pena de sus amigos.  
  
-Perdóname Anna...ese día ni siquiera te defendí...estaba confundida no podía entender porque decían todo eso...perdóname-Pirika la abrazo. Anna acaricio su cabello.  
  
-Anna...-murmuro Horo Horo-perdóname....Perdóname...-comenzó a cantar, la chica sonrió y Ren le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pobre ainu.  
  
-¡¡¡Hay!!!-se quejo acariciándose la cabeza-ya déjame Rencito...  
  
-Yo...yo lo siento...siento siempre haberlos mandado y tratado mal...entiendo que ustedes se hartaran-les dijo Anna. Luego miro a Yoh, se agacho y lo beso dulcemente en los labios, el la rodeo por la cintura sintiéndose inmensamente feliz, quizás disculparlos tomara su tiempo, pero lo haría, porque los quería a cada uno de ellos.  
  
Pero al separarse Yoh miró fijamente a la itako, lo había sentido perfectamente, lo aclararía todo ahora, pero debía parecer casual, quería que ella se lo dijera.  
  
-¿Anna?-pregunto-¿Qué fue eso?-sentía unos golpecitos en el estomago, eran como extrañas caricias, Anna empalideció.  
  
-Yoh...yo-Yoh posó su mano en el vientre de la chica y noto lo hinchado que estaba. Sentía ganas de reír de alegría, pero ella debía decírselo. Quería escucharlo de la boca de su amada.  
  
-Anna...¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué significa?...  
  
-Yo...yo...  
  
Un portazo interrumpió la escena...luego fueron unos aplausos y una risa estrambótica.  
  
-¡Bravo!-exclamaba el muchacho sonriente-¡bravo! ¿Tan fácil te fue perdonar a este infeliz Anna?  
  
-¡¡¿Tú?!! ¿Qué haces aquí?-le encaro Yoh visiblemente molesto, no solo por su presencia sino tambien por la interrupción del momento.  
  
-¿Yo? Bueno como es lógico vine a hacerte la vida imposible y a presenciar esta enternecedora escena...¿no les a parecido hermoso?-preguntó burlonamente- pobre insecto llamado Yoh Asakura, me das lastima, simple y banal humano.  
  
-No me afectan tus insultos, ya sabemos como manipulas a las personas...como nos confundiste con tus poderes.  
  
-Oh ¿si?...¿Quién se los habrá dicho, seria acaso la bella ninfa Silfrid, diosa entre las mensajeras de los dioses?...  
  
-Así es-le respondió Ren dando un paso adelante-ella le contó todo sobre ti a Yoh y él a nosotros.  
  
-Creen ciegamente en ella, pero ella puede ser su peor enemigo...¡ba! Ustedes no saben nada de los dioses y del gran espíritu, Anna lo sabe mejor que nadie...¿no es así Anna?  
  
-¿Qué quiso decir con eso Annita?-le preguntó Yoh a la chica que estaba a su lado.  
  
-Los dioses dictaron sentencia para Dorian...aun sabiendo cuanto a sufrido por su anterior castigo-le dijo Anna compadeciéndose del muchacho.  
  
-Rabia, pena, frustración, rencor, odio...de todo eso me alimento, pero mejor aun, miedo...soledad, amo cuando los insignificantes humanos dejan libres sus sentimientos y Anna las tiene todas, no creo que mienta ¿Anna?  
  
-¿Por qué haces esto Dorian?-le preguntó resuelta la itako.  
  
-¿Por qué? Eso ya lo sabes. Yo he venido a buscar venganza por los que vinieron antes de mi, por aquellos que transformaron mi esencia en nada, por aquellos que destruyeron mi vida obligándome a vivir eternamente...solo que ahora...bueno eso lo sabes.  
  
-No es razón para continuar con todo esto...ellos pueden compadecerse de ti...pueden revocar tu sentencia...  
  
-Nunca voy a demostrar debilidad, mucho menos ante los que me arruinaron la vida, por alguien en especial que destruyo mi existencia, no me es necesario ser shaman king porque soy un demonio desde hace más de...  
  
-1000 años...-interrumpió una voz muy conocida para los presentes-sigues siendo la misma bestia de hace un siglo, nunca vas a cambiar...una vez ayude a tu destierro...lo haré de nuevo.  
  
-¡¡Hao!!-exclamaron todos, el muchacho de largo cabello castaño y penetrante mirada estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, se veía extraño ya que no vestía como antes. Esta vez llevaba el pecho descubierto pintado con símbolos apaches, su rostro tenía tambien algunas marcas y un pantalón color crema cubría de su cintura hacia abajo.  
  
Había reflexionado mucho...hasta que llego a encontrar la debilidad de Dorian, increíble que la hubiera tenido siempre ante sus ojos.  
  
Tras él apareció la abuela Kino, se quedó en silencio escuchando las palabras de Hao.  
  
-¿Tu sabias que era un demonio?-le preguntó su hermano.  
  
-Así es...-respondió-hace mucho tuve la oportunidad de pelear con él...pero hubo alguien en esa lucha que evito que lo matara...por lo que...me uní por una sola vez a mis enemigos para desterrarlo.  
  
-Dorian...fue castigado con la vida eterna...el castigo más horrible al que se le puede dar a un hombre...o eso era lo que creías ¿no Dorian?-preguntó la abuela Kino mirando fijamente al muchacho.  
  
-Veo que lo recuerdas Hao...y si...es cierto anciana. Verán...-se dirigió a Hao- esa ves que peleamos hace algunos meses, te costó darte cuenta de quien era ¿verdad?...  
  
-Sí, así es, me pillaste de sorpresa-hasta ese momento había estado hablando con un dejo de frialdad en la vos, pero la dejo de lado para hablarle a Yoh-siento no haberte dicho esa y otras cosas hermano, pero era necesario averiguar cual es la debilidad de este idiota y si tu te enterabas te exaltarías y no dejarías que yo llevara a cabo lo que me había propuesto.  
  
-¿De que hablas?  
  
-De que ya se como derrotarlo.  
  
-No sabes de que hablas Hao-le dijo Dorian-yo no tengo debilidad, ya te lo dije.  
  
-Oh...claro que la tienes Dorian...jajaja-se burló de él, había olvidado por completo que hace 1000 años, él pudo haber sido su mejor amigo-y raro, pensando que se trata de quien te valiste para menguar la fuerza de razonamiento de mi hermano.  
  
-¡Mentira!  
  
-Cometiste un error, acéptalo...te enamoraste...  
  
-¡No!  
  
-¡Sí! Te enamoraste de Anna-todos los presentes se sorprendieron- es por eso que no la has lastimado y claro...por otra cosa...aun no puedo creer que tengas sentido de lo moral.  
  
-Eso a ti no te incumbe...pero si, Anna me gusta, me agrada su forma de pensar, ella sabe que cuando termine con Asakura vendrá conmigo ¿cierto?- miró a la itako.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes-le dijo fríamente.  
  
-Uh...que cambio de animo Annita.  
  
-¡¡no la llames así!!-le grito Yoh-desenfundando su espada y alejándose de Anna.  
  
-Ya basta de esta cursilería...¡me retracto del reto!-grito-¡que se efectué la batalla ahora mismo!  
  
-Como quieras...  
  
-Morirás en mis manos Asakura.  
  
-Eso esta por verse.  
  
Dorian se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero una macabra idea se le había pasado por la mente, volteo para mirar a la itako.  
  
-Lo siento Anna...  
  
-¿Qué?-se pregunto la muchacha. Dorian apunto a la chica con un especie de báculo sacado de no se donde, esta llevó su mano inmediatamente hacia su vientre soportando un terrible dolor que le embargaba todo el cuerpo.  
  
-¿Anna?-pregunto Yoh al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su amada. Ella se apoyo en el pecho de Yoh. Aguantando las contracciones.  
  
-Te espero en la gran torre-le dijo Dorian a Yoh, tambien le apuntó, pero no hizo nada-la que construyeron los tuyos en territorio sagrado y...-miró a Anna-lamento que no vallas, ya que creo que el parto se ha adelantado...-su ironía fue muy notoria.  
  
-¿Cómo?-Yoh confundido por lo que había dicho el malvado shaman, miro a Anna, la que tenía una expresión de sorpresa, que luego cambio a miedo, aquel miedo que se siente cuando piensas que puedes perder a un ser amado.  
  
-Hasta luego-se despidió Dorian, reverenciando su propio ingenio para causar otro problema entre los shamanes.  
  
Todos los presentes estaban confundidos, todos, menos Hao, Fausto, Riu y Tamao. Yoh se separo un poco del abrazo de su prometida.  
  
-¿Anna?  
  
-Yoh yo...-el chico se le acercó y palpo su vientre hinchado, sentía como si algo golpeara desde adentro desesperado por salir de ahí. Anna se quito la especie de capa que traía puesta.  
  
-Es...es verdad...-murmuro Yoh-no me equivocaba.  
  
-Es...es tu hijo Yoh-el chico la miró con fascinación.  
  
-Un hijo...  
  
Entonces la chica grito mientras que el piso se llenaba de un líquido amarillento mezclado con un poco de sangre.  
  
NOTAS FINALES DE MÍ:  
  
Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, esta romántico, tan dulce...me he llegado a emocionar.  
  
Ahh!!!(suspiro de mi parte)...El amor es tan bello...  
  
Pero, ahora el reloj de arena comienza a correr...  
  
Quiero agradecer a los reviews.  
  
| | |ANNA KYOUYAMA A | | | |Emmyk | | | |Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne | |Xris | | | |Solcito | | |  
  
y...eso de que Hao e Yoh van a morir lo van a saber en el proximo capitulo. Yoh sabe que Anna esta esperando un hijo suyo, espero que les haya aclarado eso en este capitulo, falta poco...  
  
gracias a todos los que leen mi fic. 


	13. Nacer

Hikari Asakura: estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo. Y ya falta poco para el final, creo que llevo diciendo eso desde capítulos anteriores.  
  
Aquí se da a conocer quien "supuestamente debería morir en los capítulos próximos, pero no será el único, hay sorpresas.  
  
Ahora quiero agradecerles a los que me mandaron reviews:  
  
-Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne  
  
Lo de hacer una película no esta nada de mal, seria fantástico no?...boto por Elijah Wood para el papel de Yoh y Hao....tan bello él. gracias por pensar que está genial mi fic.  
  
-Pinkz88  
  
No!!! no lo ha perdido, solo lo va a tener....Uhhhh, que dolor!!!, pero ahora se vienen las cosas buenas y los desenlaces...  
  
-Xris  
  
Si...veras que este capitulo es la bienvenida a Hanna Asakura, que bebe tan lindo!!! me penita que ya se valla a terminar el fic, pero por lo menos quedan como 4 capítulos.  
  
-Annita Kyoyama  
  
La verdad es que me imaginaba a Yoh así de tierno, expresando todo su amor...T-T is so romantic...  
  
-anna-angel2 2  
  
De verdad te dio asco...lo del agüita? es que así es cuando llega la hora de tener un bebe, yo nunca e tenido uno...por ahora, pero mi prima si y me lo contó todo....dolor!!!!! o es algo màs?  
  
En fin me gusta mucho que te guste mi fic, gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
gracias a las demás, es un agrado escribir para ustedes.  
  
CAPITULO DOCE "Nacer"  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Anna?  
  
-Ya...ya viene Yoh...va a nacer.  
  
-¡¿Tan rápido?!-se alteró Fausto-¡solo tiene 8 meses y algo más!  
  
-Fausto, tienes que hacer algo-le dijo Yoh desesperado.  
  
-Llevémosla al palacio...-la tomó e brazos y se echaron a correr con la chica gimiendo de dolor.  
  
Minutos más tarde Anna yacia sobre una cama gimiendo y agarrando las sabanas con fuerza. La sangre había dejado de caer.  
  
-Yoh...la verdad es que me preocupa el estado de Anna, me llamó mucho la atención que sangrara...eso no es normal.  
  
-¿Cómo dices?  
  
-Que algo le produjo la aceleración del parto y creo que fue un espasmo de poder en el vientre de Anna, así su organismo se protege y protege al pequeño expulsándolo.  
  
-Dorian...  
  
-Sí, eso me temo.  
  
En eso se escucho un grito desde dentro del cuarto. Los dos entraron para notar que Anna se incorporaba en la cama y levantaba su vestido para observar su vientre, el pequeño pateaba a su madre con desesperación desenfrenada y las blancas sabanas se manchaban de líquido amarillento sin rastro alguno de sangre.  
  
-¿Qué hora es Yoh?-le preguntó Fausto acercandose a la itako.  
  
-Van a ser las 9 de la mañana.  
  
-Bien...Anna escúchame...-la chica le dirigió una mirada sería, sentía mucho dolor, tanto que sus piernas tiritaban por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para soportar los dolores de parto-Yoh toma el tiempo de las contracciones...se supone que el proceso de parto dura de 13 a 14 horas, pero eso no puedo asegurarlo...ya que esta rompiendo fuente gradualmente-le dijo observando como otro poco de liquido caía de la entrepierna de Anna.  
  
-Haré lo que digas.  
  
-Muy bien...y...al regresar tanteare para ver cuanto has dilatado Anna.  
  
-A...¿Qué vas?-le preguntó la chica jadeando.  
  
-Por ayuda-salio del cuarto dejando a Yoh y Anna solos, necesitaban conversar.  
  
-¿Anna?  
  
-Yo...yo no lo supe hasta un mes después de que me fui de la pensión...en algún momento, pensé en volver, pero tenia tanta rabia...quería alejarme de ti y alejarte de...nuestro hijo.  
  
Yoh entristecio ante la confesion la Anna.  
  
-Sabes que lo habria hecho...pero...luego aparecio Riu.  
  
-¿Riu?-le preguntó confundido.  
  
-El...quería a toda costa que regresara contigo, pero mi orgullo impedía escuchar sus palabras...hasta que pasó algo y me di cuenta de mi error...no podía separarlo de su padre solo por mi estupido orgullo, no...no le haría ese daño...no haría lo que me hicieron a mi...me prometí ser una buena madre.  
  
-Anna yo...  
  
-Luego vino lo del llamado-sonrió cerrando los ojos-...  
  
-Es una...  
  
-Sí-respondió Anna. Yoh vio la hora, eran las 9:10. Tomó de la mano a la chica y ella la apretó con fuerza.  
  
-Tranquila Annita...todo saldrá bien-la itako sonrió.  
  
-Hace ya mucho que no escuchaba que me llamaran así-Yoh se acercó a su oído y le dijo.  
  
-Tú siempre serás mi pequeña Anna...  
  
-Perdóname por ocultártelo Yoh...pero no sabia como decírtelo...en algo tuviste razón ese día en la posada...soy una cobarde, incluso más que tu...  
  
-Yo no dejé que me lo dijeras Anna...me comporte como un bestia...eres tu quien debe perdonarme, te amo...  
  
-No me mientas Yoh.  
  
-No lo hago, es cierto, te amo más que a mi propia vida...moriría por ti, seria capaz de tomar tu lugar con tal de que no sufrieras.  
  
Sus ojos brillaban de alegría, él la amaba, siempre había sido así, pero había sido engañada y Anna sabia muy bien que Dorian era el causante de todo esto que estaba pasando, jamás le perdonaría si a su pequeño le sucedía algo.  
  
Anna volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que más parecía sollozo, dolía tanto. Yoh vio la hora.  
  
-Son cada quince minutos.  
  
-Es muy pronto-le dijo-...son solo ocho meses, es demasiado pronto y si...¿y si no sobrevive?-se angustio Anna.  
  
-No pienses en eso...estará bien...ambos estarán bien...ya veras.  
  
-Yoh....  
  
-¿Sí?-pregunto con su mano fuertemente aferrada con la de su prometida.  
  
-Te amo...-el shaman sonrió, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente ambos sentados, observo el vientre descubierto de Anna y lo acaricio con ternura- te amo y siempre te voy a amar...pero me da tanto miedo sentirme así, no se como expresarlo...soy muy fría-sonrió con tristeza, ahora quizás se arrepentía de no haber aprendido a expresar sus sentimientos-tengo miedo Yoh...de no demostrarle a él que tambien lo amo...no quiero hacerle lo mismo que te hice a ti.  
  
-No será así Anna...ambos aprenderemos a darle amor...ambos tenemos mucho que aprender, somos muy jóvenes, pero eso ya no importa, ya no hay más dudas Anna.  
  
-Yoh...-lloró en sus brazos entre quejido mientras Yoh miraba su reloj.  
  
-Cada 10 minutos-pensó sosteniendo a Anna.  
  
Fausto entró acompañado de Tamao y Pirika.  
  
-Bien veamos la dilatación-comunico Fausto-recostó a la chica y tanteo-5 cm...  
  
Y el tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente...1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 horas y las contracciones se sucedían cada cinco minutos y luego cuando Fausto tanteo por quinta vez se dio cuenta que Anna había dilatado 10 cm y eran las 6 de la tarde.  
  
-Bien...ya llegó el momento...-acomodo a la sacerdotisa-Tamao...trae agua caliente, Pirika...prepara una sabanas limpias para arroparlo en cuanto nazca e Yoh...ven aquí para que veas nacer a tu hijo.  
  
El joven Shaman King obedeció.  
  
-Ahora Anna...los lapsos en que pujaras duran dentro del conteo del uno al diez...luego descansas, esto lo haces inmediatamente después de que sientas una contracción que de ahora en adelante serán muy dolorosas...  
  
-Sí-le dijo respirando con dificultad.  
  
-Vamos...luego todo el dolor pasara cuando tengas al bebe en brazos.  
  
-Annita...  
  
-Yoh...  
  
-Ya sabes-la beso en la frente y luego en los labios.  
  
-Todo saldrá bien...-apretó con fuerza la mano de Yoh. Fausto espero y al cabo de unos segundos, le dijo.  
  
-Puja Anna-y así lo hizo.  
  
Dio un grito de dolor al tiempo que Tamao entraba al cuarto con un lavatorio con agua y acompañada de Pirika a quien casi se le caen las sabanas al suelo. Esperaron.  
  
-Otra vez Anna, puja con fuerza.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Otra vez Anna, veo su cabeza.  
  
-¡¡Me duele...me duele!!  
  
-Vamos Anna, ya casi esta afuera...una más.  
  
-¡No! ¡no!-comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.  
  
-Fausto...¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Mantenla despierta Yoh...-su semblante era de suma preocupación.  
  
-¿Fausto?  
  
-Tiene el cordón umbilical al rededor del cuello...debe pujar fuertemente o el bebe se asfixiará.  
  
-¡¡No!!-gritó Anna.  
  
-Una vez más Annita...-le dijo Yoh-vamos...se que puedes...pronto tendremos al bebe aquí, solo debes pujar una vez más.  
  
Se sentia segura con Yoh as u lado, cerro los ojos y pujo con fuerza. Fausto resivio la cabeza del pequeño y quitó el cordon del cuello, luego lo sacó completo.  
  
-Yoh...el cordon.  
  
Yoh se acercó y corto el cordón de su hijo, quien al instante se largó a llorar, fuertemente.  
  
Fuera del cuarto los demás shamanes esperaban atentos, cuando escucharon el llanto del bebe.  
  
-Nació-dijo Riu con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Tengo un sobrino-sonrió Hao.  
  
-Bien...-murmuro Manta-a sido un gran día a pesar de todo.  
  
Dentro Anna acariciaba la rubia cabellera de su pequeño varoncito. Su piel limpia y blanca, cubierta con las sabanas.  
  
Dos pequeños y negros ojos la miraban con dulzura, sonreia ante la vision de aquella mujer que lo sotenia con sumo cuidado y besaba en su delicada frente.  
  
-Yoh...  
  
-Es hermoso-tomó a su hijo en brazos.  
  
Era tan pequeño, frágil como el cristal, temía que se rompiese en mil pedazos si lo tomaba con demasiada fuerza, pero lo amaba tanto, a pesar de saber de él en tan poco tiempo.  
  
Miró a Anna como pidiendo permiso y esta asintió, Tamao abrió la puerta e Yoh salio con su frágil carga dulcemente mecido en los brazos de su padre.  
  
Su hermano se acercó a él.  
  
-Se parece a ti...  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Felicidades don Yoh.  
  
-Gracias Riu-lo miró con gratitud.  
  
-No hay de que.  
  
-No, si la hay...cuidaste de Anna...te estoy muy agradecido.  
  
-Gracias-estaba muy emocionado.  
  
-Y yo ¿Qué?-preguntó Hao-yo los traje hasta aquí.  
  
-¿Cómo?-le preguntó Yoh.  
  
-Pues...me las doy de buen samaritano...-sonrió.  
  
La puerta de entrada del palacio se abrió violentamente, por ella entraron Chocolove y cuatro shamanes más, los que se sorpendieron al ver al grupo rodeando al nuevo padre.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Les presento a mi hijo.  
  
Parecian sorprendidos.  
  
-Pue´ mi buen cuate Yoh, le felicito-miró al pequeño con ternura, pero luego su expresión cambio-pero...Dorian esta en el territorio sagrado...  
  
Nada...ni nadie arruinaría ese día 31 de octubre del año 2001.  
  
-Que se espere...yo quiero estar con mi familia-dijo sonriente- jijijiji...cierto Hanna...-el bebe se movio entre las ropas.  
  
-¿Hanna?  
  
-Anna...¿Qué haces en pie?-le preguntó alarmado Yoh.  
  
-Ya me siento bien...-miro a los demas.  
  
-Felicidades doña Anna-Riu la abrazo sintiendo un calor subirsele a las mejillas.  
  
-Anna, me has dado el sobrino más lindo que tengo-le dijo Hao.  
  
-Es el unico que tienes Hao...¬ ¬-fruncio el entrecejo.  
  
-Ya lo se, pero no sabes cuanto me agrada verte hastiada por mis comentarios...-se rió ante la incertidumbre de la muchacha.  
  
Anna miró a Yoh y sonrio acercandose a él y tomando en sus brazos a su hijo.  
  
-Me gusta Hanna...  
  
-Tiene algo de nosotros dos a parte de su persona...jijiji.  
  
Rió largo rato en medio de la felicidad que lo enbargaba. Pero los minutos tanscurrieron dolorosamente hasta que Yoh dejó dormida a Anna en su cuarto, juntó con Hanna y salio con sus inseparables amigos a enfrentar el destino, mientras que en el cuarto de Tamao.  
  
-¿Qué ves?-le preguntó Pirika.  
  
-Solo el destino-respondió con la voz apagada.  
  
-Y que dice...¿Qué de ahora en adelante seremos todos felices?  
  
-No...hoy morirá alguien-Pirika se quedó lívida.  
  
-¿Quién?-pregunto preocupada por sus amigos. Tamao la miró, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-¿Quién Tamao?...se que lo sabes, dímelo.  
  
-Es alguien que se sacrificara...conocerá el significado del amor...  
  
-Y...  
  
-Su luz brillara por siempre en las estrellas.  
  
-¡Tamao!-ella la miró.  
  
-Señorita Pirika, el tiempo de vivir esta escrito desde que se nace...cuando llega a su fin, las estrellas nos lo avisan-sollozo-todo llega a su fin, para algunos antes de tiempo-una lagrima rodó por su mejilla-joven Yoh- murmuró-la muerte es sutil cuando nos muestra el camino...  
  
Yo:  
  
Quizás se sorprendieron por el hecho de que haya dado el nombre de quien muere, pero lo creí conveniente para algunas cosas que pasaran en uno de mis capítulos. Y para que Anna, se levantara de esa cama y no llegara tarde como cuando en el capitulo 61 de la serie Hao mata a Yoh y se traga su alma.  
  
¡¡SHAMAN KING FOREVER!!  
  
Nota:  
  
¿Han leídos los rumores de Shaman king 2 en la red? ¿Serán ciertos?  
  
He estado averiguando, pero no llegó a nada. Si no saben me dicen y yo les dejo una breve nota para que estén enterados y por si es falso, dejar una nota en los foros para que los ociosos que escriben mentiras que afectan a los fans de las series dejen de hacerlo.  
  
¿Qué opinan?  
  
En fin, ahora me despido y un millón de gracias por sus reviews. 


	14. el inicio de una fria pelea

Hikari Asakura:  
  
Es mi nuevo capitulo y debo decir que ya solo quedan como 4 capitulo para el final.  
  
Quiero agradecer a quienes me han apoyado y tengo un mensaje para Xris...gracias por tus ánimos y considerar que este fic esta bueno y tenerlo en tu nueva sección, la verdad es que me emosione bastante y gracias.  
  
Pasando a otro lado, me entere que en los mangas de shaman king sale algo que me dejo PLOP y es sobre Riu, se pueden imaginar que el pobre está enamorado de Anna...completamente enamorado de ella, y de Liserg y en realidad de todos, pero me dejo PLOP enterarme de eso porque yo sabia que le gustaba Liserg y Millie.  
  
Y hay tres ovas de shaman king, el primero:  
  
Se llama "amistad" eso creo y trata de los amigos, como se conocen como se van respetando y haciendo buenos amigos.  
  
El segundo creo que se llama "Amor" son títulos de los que nos estoy segura, pero en si es de eso de lo que se trata. Se supone que se revelan sentimientos y que Anna ama a Yoh, es la expresión del amor en la serie y de la pareja.  
  
El ultimo y que es el que da pena, se llama "tristeza" y estoy casi segura de que es el nombre original del Ova y se trata de mi adorado Hao y lo que lleva consigo, es el mas triste de todos.  
  
Lo averigüe en un especial en la radio, aquí en chile dan un programa de anime en la radio fm hit y esta buenísima, luego quise saber s es verdad y encontré una breve reseña en la red y si quieren comprar vallan a Kaaza creo que así se escribe, por mi parte aun estoy tratando de que mi computador cargue el especial de año nuevo, que esta re bueno...y es que la porquería no lee el formato de video...¡¡a veces lo odio!! CAPITULO TRECE "El inicio de una fría pelea"  
  
Reconocería aquel rostro inundado de esa expresión extraña de triunfo anticipado en donde fuera que la viera.  
  
Era la perfecta combinación de seguridad y poder. Terrible.  
  
Había oscurecido hacia varios minutos y las estrellas inundado el cielo con luces alegres y palpitantes, una tras de otras como lluvia de granizos que recorrían el espacio en su total amplitud.  
  
-"Es lógico"-pensaba Hao observando a Dorian-"es el mismo hombre con el que una vez atrás me toco pelear, es una lastima que su corazon sea tan oscuro como el que una vez tuve yo".  
  
-Vas a pelear o te quedaras ahí parado como un idiota-le dijo Dorian, mas Hao no le respondio, solo se limitó a materializar su espada de fuego.  
  
-Hare que te arrepientas de todo Dorian-le grito Yoh.  
  
-me das pena...-lo miro.  
  
-Será mejor que te rindas Dorian-le advirtió Hao.  
  
-tu tambien me das pena...-miró a Yoh-pero, la verdad es que habría preferido la muerte de tu hijo para que no creciera con la vergüenza de saber que murió en manos de un shaman común y corriente.  
  
-No seas idiota-le dijo Yoh enfurecido-no eres más humano que cualquiera de nosotros...  
  
-Es cierto...ja...-miró a Yoh con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro...¿no te trae recuerdos esto Asakura?  
  
-Sí...  
  
-¿Cómo que por ejemplo?  
  
-Nada que te interesa...  
  
-Yo estuve aquí esa vez-le dijo a Yoh luego miró a Hao y sonrió-que débil eras...te habría matado con solo pensarlo...jajajaja-rió-dime Hao...¿Qué te produjo matar a un bicho tan insignificante como tu hermano?  
  
-..................  
  
-Ya veo...no quieres responder...¿quieres que se lo diga yo? Le digo lo que sentiste.  
  
-No me hagas enojar Dorian-le dijo Hao.  
  
-Tal parece quieres que se lo diga yo-dijo sin prestarle atención a lo que él había dicho-Asakura Yoh...¿quieres saberlo tu?  
  
-Ya lo sé...no tienes por que recordarme cuanto me odiaba mi hermano del que ni siquiera tenia idea-Dorian parecio asombrado, pero luego sonrio.  
  
-Era logico ¿no?  
  
-¡Ya vasta de tus estupideces Dorian!-grito Hao apuntandole con su espada- ¡pelea!  
  
-Como quieras.  
  
Hao e Yoh se pusieron en guardia, cada uno apuntándole con su arma, los amigos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento del enemigo.  
  
-Esto será divertido-dijo al atacar.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
-¿Señorita Anna?-pregunto timidamente Tamao a la chica.  
  
-Dime Tamao...-la rosada miro hacia el pequeño bulto que Anna sostenía entre los brazos, Hanna dormía placidamente acurrucado en el pecho de su madre.  
  
-Yo...no quería decirle...nada, pero...no es justo...  
  
-¿Qué no es justo Tamao?-le preguntó la nueva madre algo confundida.  
  
-Vi la suerte...el destino, esto se decidirá...uno de los tres será vencedor y uno no regresará...  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-El joven Yoh, señorita Anna...no regresará...-algunas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.  
  
-Tamao...  
  
-Señorita Anna...  
  
-Tamao-se levantó de la cama y le entrego a su hijo-cuida de Hanna Tamao...cuida de él, que yo iré con Yoh.  
  
-pero señorita Anna...  
  
-Iré con Yoh.  
  
Tomo su ropa y se la puso, a penas podía caminar, pero el dolor en su vientre la las piernas no le impidieron salir del palacio, estaba oscuro, pero ella hallaría el camino hacia el territorio sagrado.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
-¡¡Eres un maldito tramposo Dorian!!-grito Ren Tao en el suelo, estaba paralizado por algun hechizo del tipo.  
  
-Ustedes no se metan esto es entre el shaman king, Hao y yo...  
  
-No lo creas-le dijo Ren-nadie impedirá que ayude a mis amigos...-se levanto ante la mirada asombrada de Dorian ¿Cómo podia ser si su cuerpo debía de pesar toneladas debido al hechizo?  
  
-Maldita sabandija-murmuro Dorian. Sus manos se alargaron y dieron lugar a garras filosas como de bestia-voy a matarlos a todos ustedes asquerosos humanos.  
  
-¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!-grito Yoh atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas, el filo de su espada impacto en la cara de Dorian haciéndole un tajo que abarcaba desde la frente al cuello.  
  
-Idiota-el tajo se curo solo y Dorian le dio un zarpazo como cual felino se hela sobre su presa-me tienes arto...te destruiré...  
  
Hao evito que lastimara a Yoh y con ello, el hechizo de cuerpo pesado se desvaneció.  
  
-¡¡Estamos libres!!-grito Horo Horo.  
  
-¡¡Ataquemos todos juntos!!-grito Liserg y corrieron hacia Dorian quien solo sonreia.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
-Ya casi...ya casi...-jadeaba Anna a pesar de estar tan solo caminando por medio del bosque. Llegó al lago sagrado, la luna llena se reflejaba en sus aguas y tomo otra ruta hacia donde Yoh y los demás peleaban-yo puedo llegar...-cayo al suelo sintiendo un dolor desgarrador en el vientre-Yoh...-se levanto-tengo que ir con él...Dorian no puede matarlo, no ahora que se a solucionado todo, no ahora que somos felices, por favor...  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
-¡¡Toma esto!!-grito Dorian enterrandole sus garras a Riu-¡¡es veneno te matara de a poco!!  
  
-Eso no me impedira seguir luchando.  
  
-¡¡Maldición...¿Qué nunca se rendiran?!!  
  
-¡¡nunca!!-gritaron todos.  
  
-Si así lo quieren-salto sobre una terraza de la torre y el cielo se coloreo de rojo mientras que Dorian hacia plegarias-¡¡consúmanlos en sus entrañas!!  
  
Muchos...muchisimos demonios aparecieron de la oscuridad, arrastrando cadenas y haciendo sonidos de jadeo, como si aquello de caminar les costara muchisimo.  
  
-¡¡Comance sus almas hermanos!!  
  
De sus bocas se escuchaban gemidos y lamentos, la habrian grande como succionando el aire cargado de vida y el cielo se teñia cada vez más de rojo.  
  
-Son demonios cazadores de alma-muermuro Hao-debemos dispersarnos.  
  
Brillos de luces y poderes por todas partes masacrando lentamente a los demonios que parecian multiplicarse, la tierra rugia y temblaba.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
-Escucho a los demonios del bajo mundo, el averno se ha abierto para llevarse las almas....-murmuro Anna-Yoh...-comenzó a correr soportando el dolor en su vientre. Subía un largo camino cerro arriba, las arenas la hacían resbalar, pero ella no dejaría de correr aunque su vientre fuera a explotar de dolor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
-¡¡hermanos!! ¡¡comanselos!!  
  
Los shamanes seguian luchando por sus vidas, atacando una y otra vez.  
  
-¡¡Amidamaru, cuchillo de buda!!  
  
El ataque partió en dos a por lo menos 100 de esas criaturas y seguian saliendo de la nada.  
  
-¡¡Ataquemos Bason!!  
  
Otros más desaparecieron, pero se multiplicaban como la peste.  
  
-¡¡son muchos!!-Horo Horo hacia desaparecer a toro más-alguien se apego a su espalda.  
  
-Debemos pue' averigual como se echan a estos moscorrofios asesinos...  
  
-Es ciert-razono Horo Horo.  
  
Manta esquivo un ataque de uno de los demonios y de un solo golpe los acabó.  
  
Dorian observaba, cuando miró hacia el camino.  
  
-Veo que decidiste venir...eres muy pofiada-miro a Yoh.  
  
-¿Dónde se fue?-pregunto Yoh a Hao-¿Dónde está Dorian?  
  
-No lo se, lo perdí de vista...¡¡cuidado!!  
  
Yoh volteo y mato a un demonio que estaba por envestirlo.  
  
-Gracias Hao...  
  
-No hay de que.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
-Yoh....-suspiro Anna. Ya casi llegaba.  
  
-Valla Anna...-la chica se detuvo-has tardado solo una hora en llegar aquí...¿tan fuerte es tu deceo de ver morir a Yoh Asakura?  
  
-No digas estupideces-Anna aferro su rosario.  
  
-¿Qué pretendes?  
  
-Yo os llamo seños de las luchas....-murmuro Anna-os pido bajes aquí con tus soldados celestiales...atienede a esta suplica...  
  
-Maldición ángeles...-tomo a Anna entre sus brazos y la zamarreo para que dejara de invocar a los espíritus de las luchas, pero ella no dejo de hacerlo.  
  
Las luces bajaron una a una y comenzaron a luchar con sus filosas espadas y sus gallardos elegidos, el ángel de la justicia adelante alzando su espada y gritando a viva voz.  
  
-¡¡muerte a los caídos!!  
  
Los shamanes estaban sorprendidos, yoh se hecho a correr hacia el camino.  
  
-Es una...es una...es una de las técnicas de Anna-pensaba.  
  
Mientras tanto.  
  
-Me sorprendes...siempre lo has hecho...-a inmovilizo y comenzó a besarla, Anna intentaba quitárselo de encima cuando llego Yoh quien lo separo de ella.  
  
-No la toques con tus inmundas manos...  
  
Dorian salto sobre la baya que separaba un altar del resto del lugar y luego a una terraza de la torre. Miro a yoh con odio, quería a esa mujer solo para él y la tendria, por como se llamaba Dorian que la tendria.  
  
-Es hora de que mueras...-se dijo, los angeles habian acabado con los demonios y ya no estaban-¡¡muerte a la sucia dinastía de los Asakura!!  
  
NOTAS FINALES  
  
ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPIRUTLO Y ES QUE ME DI UNA NOCHE PARA ESCIBIRLO BIEN UNA Y OTRA VES Y ESO QUE SON POCAS PAGINAS.  
  
EN CUANTO A LOS OVAS, DE VERDAD TRATEN DE CONSEGUIRSELOS, EN MI PERSONAL NO LOS E VISTO, EXEPTUANDO UN ESPOILER DEL SEGUNDO OVA QUE ME ENVIO UNA AMIGA, ES ECRITO Y LAS IMÁGENES NO ESTAN DISPONIBLES ESO CREO, AUNQUE EN SHAMAN DESTINY PUEDEN ESNCONTRAR ALGO EN LAS IMÁGENES DE PAREJA Y POR LO QUE VI, ESTA DE MIEDO...  
  
SOLO ESPERO A QUE LLEGEN NUEVOS CAPIRTULOS Y SEGÚN LOS RUMORES EN LA RED, EXISTEN Y SON MEJORES QUE LOS PRIMEROS, LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA....T-T ES ROGARLE A MI PRIMA QUE ME LLEVE CON ELLA A JAPON....  
  
A LOS REVIEWS MUCHAS GRACIAS. 


	15. Muerte a la dinastia Asakura

Hikari Asakura: un nuevo capitulo y ya casi, casi terminamos...me va a dar penita cuando se acabe este fic...bueno, este capitulo es algo triste si...una muerte, un colapso nervioso, otro que quiere dejar al mundo sin nada, esa es la vida....plissssssssssssssssss no me maten por matar a...  
  
CAPITULO CATORCE "Muerte a la dinastía Asakura"  
  
"Vamos, recapacita, es tan solo un enemigo invisible, conoces sus jugadas, sus pensamientos, son los mismos que alguna vez tuviste tu, sabes como pelear contra él, entonces... ¿Por qué no puedes solo matarlo?  
  
Hao se levanto del suelo apoyándose en la espada de fuego.  
  
-no te vas a rendir nunca ¿verdad Hao?  
  
-nunca-respondió el shaman, tenía una herida no muy profunda en su pecho descubierto.  
  
-veamos si te hago cambiar de opinión-Dorian realizo una nueva posesión de objetos, más fuerte y poderosa que la anterior. Miro a un muy sorprendido Hao-te sorprende esto Hao.  
  
-Sí...pero solo un poco.  
  
-Me recuerda esto a...una vez hace 1000 años... ¿Cómo olvidarlo? La familia Asakura tratando de detenerte y yo...riéndome de ustedes en sus espaldas...fue muy entretenido...-miro a Yoh-es una verdadera lastima...pero...no eres ni la sombra de lo que eras en ese entonces-Hao intentó detener la conversación.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-No se como fue que te convertiste en shaman king...en realidad, aun no se si de verdad lo eres...-rió mostrando su blanca hilera de dientes-que tan tonto se puede ser...-lo miro con sorna-tu no eres la otra mitad de Hao-le dijo al notar que Yoh aun no entendía lo que Dorian le había querido decir-es más tu solo eres el gemelo de Hao...él solo quería recuperar los poderes que había perdido al dividirse contigo, es por eso que quería tu alma...tu exististe antes...  
  
-No puede ser-se dijo Ren mirando a Yoh que estaba impresionado, Anna tambien miraba a Yoh, pero se detenía en Hao que parecía contrariado.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?  
  
-Fácil Hao, recuerda quien soy...soy un demonio, el dios de los avernos, la copia de lo infernal...jajajajajajaja, tengo el poder para despertarlos o sumirlos en un sueño eterno, soy todo lo que debo ser y más...  
  
-Eres una maldita bestia-le dijo Yoh-no es verdad lo que dices...no lo es.  
  
-Oh...claro que lo es Yoh, es más-miro a Hao-tu hermano aquí presente temía a que tus poderes se desataran, el de los Asakura de hace 500...eso unido a su poder serias invencible, seria encerrado nuevamente mediante las técnicas shamaniticas-hizo una mueca de terror-no saben como es allá...se respira miedo, angustia...la muerte ronda como asechando a sus presas...no estas ni muerto ni vivo...¿Qué clase de existencia es esa?...-levanto sus garras que eran más grandes y más filosas.  
  
-Lo tenias merecido-le dijo Hao.  
  
-Entonces...¿era cierto?-pregunto Horo Horo, Liserg a su lado lo miraba inquisidoramente.  
  
-Por supuesto-murmuro Dorian con una sonrisa sarcástica-pero ya estoy cansado, ahora todos ustedes morirán.  
  
-No lo creo-le dijo Yoh con la posesión en tercer nivel-si se te derroto una vez...se puede hacer de nuevo...  
  
-No...soy todavía más poderoso que antes... ¿quieres ver hasta donde llegan mis poderes?-miro hacia sus amigos, su vista se detuvo en Anna.  
  
-¡¡Ni siquiera lo intentes!!  
  
-No te preocupes Asakura-le dijo con cinismo-no le haré daño...al terminar contigo, ella vendrá conmigo...-miro fijamente a la muchacha., Yoh se lanzó contra Dorian, pero un grito lo detuvo. Era Anna, tenía las manos en la cabeza.  
  
-¡¡No...no, por favor ya detente...no!!  
  
-¡¡Anna!!-grito Yoh.  
  
-¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!  
  
-¿Qué le hiciste?-le pregunto a Dorian mientras abrazaba a Anna.  
  
-Solo puse algo en su memoria, cosas que no quiere recordar...  
  
-Annita...  
  
-Yoh....Yoh... ¿Por qué?...Yoh...-dejó de tocarse la cabeza, miro a Yoh y lo abrazó.  
  
-Conmovedor-murmuro Dorian, pero ya basta...-volteo y una ráfaga de poder aprisionó a sus amigos, todos y cada uno de ellos perdieron el sexto sentido, miraban confundidos a todas partes sin poder ver a sus espíritus, Fausto cayó en un colapso nervioso al no tener cerca a Eliza y Horo Horo se puso a llorar-Patético...  
  
-¡¡¿Qué les has hecho?!!-al ver como sus amigos comenzaban a retorcerse de manera extraña y convulsiva, Anna estaba horrorizada.  
  
-Ya no podrán pelear...solo seremos tu, Hao y yo...-dijo mirando a los gemelos- los matare lentamente.  
  
Comenzaron a pelear, pero no había ventaja alguna para los gemelos, los golpeaba una y otra vez con sadismo. Yoh se reincorporo después de que lo azotara contra un muro de la torre, se limpio la sangre de la boca y ataco por sorpresa a Dorian quien golpeaba salvajemente a Hao.  
  
-Acabaremos contigo-le dijo el shaman king-y luego volveremos a casa con Annita y Hanna...  
  
Dorian enfureció, lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto.  
  
-Eres una molestia maldito gusano...-estiro su mano como si fuera a agarrar del cuello a Yoh, este se llevo las manos hasta el cuello, cayó de rodillas- será tan fácil.  
  
Pero Hao lo detuvo introduciendo su espada en la espalda de Dorian, cortaba su carne, pero ello solo preemitió que Dorian se distrajera de su ataque, parecía que ninguna arma de ningún tipo le haría daño.  
  
¡¡Ya me tienes arto tu tambien!!-empujo a Hao unos metros deshaciendo su posesión. El demonio volvió hacia su objetivo, Yoh.  
  
-¡¡No Dorian, no lo hagas!!-el joven se detuvo a observarla, parecía desesperada.  
  
-No me pidas eso Anna...este es mi objetivo...matar al shaman king...increíble ¿no?...un ser tan poderoso morir con su propia espada, tomo a Yoh del cuello y lo levanto de suelo.  
  
-¡¡Yoh!!-Anna intento llegar a él, pero Dorian no se lo permitió, cubrió a Anna de una bruma dorada y la capturo dentro de una jaula, la chica gritaba mientras Dorian sonriente introducía el arma en el abdomen del muchacho.  
  
-Es el fin...y todo lo gobernaré yo desde el infierno...  
  
La Harusame estaba bañada en sangre.  
  
-Por fin...ahora soy grande.  
  
Hao no lo podía creer, cayo al suelo con el corazón palpitante.  
  
-Mi...mi hermanito...mi hermano...yo...-sus ojos perdieron toda amabilidad y el ambiente comenzó a oler a azufre y sangre- voy...a...desaparecerte...de...la...faz...de...la...tierra...maldito... insecto...insignificante...  
  
-Has regresado Hao...-sonrió Dorian.  
  
-Yoh...Yoh...-murmuraba Anna llorando agazapada en el suelo-Yoh...no...por favor...esto no puede ser posible...  
  
Mientras Hao, peleaba contra Dorian con todas sus fuerzas, ya no era el mismo de antes, tenia ser de sangre, de venganza. El espíritu de fuego recobro esa magia siniestra que solía tener.  
  
-Hao...-Anna lo observaba desde su prisión de magia-Hao...no lo hagas...HAO...¡¡¡¡HAO!!!  
  
El chico pareció despertar cuando el espíritu de fuego golpeaba a Dorian y lo mandaba a volar.  
  
-No...así no...Hao-Anna seguía de rodillas llorando.  
  
-Anna...-no soportaba verla así, no lo podía apuntar, la quería demasiado, era su amiga, la que no lo rechazo aun sabiendo lo que él era.  
  
-Hao...así no...no seas como él...no quiero que regrese ese Hao que mataba a todo lo que interpusiera en su camino...Hao escúchame...Yoh no lo querría así...  
  
-Yoh...es verdad-pensó-Yoh no querría que me descontrolara, diría que todo estará bien y sonreiría...lo haré...me controlare, no necesito matarlo para sentirme completo, necesito derrotarlo, sentir que fuimos más...-miro a los shamanes amigos-¡¡No se queden ahí....que no puedan ver a sus espíritus no quiere decir que no estén aquí!!  
  
-¿Cómo?-se pregunto Ren.  
  
-¡¡No necesitan verlos...solo sentirlos...!! ¡¡Yoh solía decir que todo estará bien...pues yo les digo lo mismo!!  
  
-Patrañas-gimió Dorian caminando hacia él.  
  
-¡¡No!!-le grito Hao, su poder espiritual creció considerablemente.  
  
-Nosotros no perderemos...porque lucharemos hasta el final, eso es el poder de la amistad...por fin lo he entendido...  
  
Debía comenzar de nuevo, no perderse así, no dejarse amedrentar, por su hermano, por Anna y por los demás shamanes, no se dejaría vencer.  
  
-Yoh...-murmuro a coro con los shamanes-por ti Yoh...-y atacó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Mas el poder de Dorian sobrepasaba todo limite del shaman, pero jamás se dejaría vencer, por que el seguía siendo el gran Hao Asakura.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Notas: bien, acepto todo tipo de manifestaciones por matar a mi querido Yoh, pero no os precupeis, que como en las películas el héroe no puede morir o ¿si?.  
  
Se que muchos me pidieron que Yoh no muriera, pero que le voy a hacer, tiene que ser así para que mi historia tenga continuidad y no parezca que tiene hoyos...uhy que los tiene...estuve pensando en una continuación de este fic...¿Qué les parece? Díganme ¿si?...uhy todavía no lo termino y ya estoy pensando en una continuación...pues... ¡soy escritora mi sueño es seguir escribiendo!  
  
Bien ahora procedo a los reviews, pero por ser ya los capitulo finales, tengo unos invitados especiales que me ayudaran. ¡KOF KOF!  
  
Con ustedes el protagonista indiscutido de este fic...Yoh Asakura...  
  
(Se escuchan aplausos, gritos y una chica que corre hacia Yoh como una desaforada, pero misteriosamente un rosario azul la aleja, Yoh solo sonríe)  
  
Hikari Asakura: Hola Yoh...  
  
Yoh: Hola Hikari Asakura...¿Asakura? Ehy...no sabia que tenía una hermana.  
  
Hikari: no soy tu hermana sino tu cuñada.  
  
Yoh: O-O ¿cuñada? No lo sabía...  
  
Hikari: ˆ//ˆ (Pensando) La verdad es que me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo...(dejando de pensar) bien...Yoh no es el único que a querido estar con nosotros...Dorian tambien quiso estar presente....  
  
Dorian (saliendo como si fuera Brad Pit o algo así): Hola a todas mis admiradoras y tambien a las que me odien porque Hikari me hizo ser un tipo malo en su fic.  
  
(Las chicas gritan, pero no como a Yoh)  
  
Yoh: Dorian...  
  
Dorian: Asakura...  
  
(Yoh y Dorian se quedan mirando con caras asesinas mientras estrechan sus manos)  
  
Hikari (presiento que se pueden matar así que...): Listo...¿comenzamos?...  
  
Yoh (se me acerca y me dice al oido): ¬ ¬ no me dijiste que venia este...  
  
Hikari: ˆ-ˆ no me lo preguntaste Yoh...  
  
Yoh: ¬ ¬  
  
Hikari: (wau...es la primera vez en persona que lo veo fruncir el cejo...¿una sonrisita Yoh?)..............  
  
Yoh: bien...Hikari, nuestra primera reviewer es Annita Kyoyama, bueno tu dices que no son ovas, que son capitulos especiales, pero eso es lo de menos, voviendo al fic que bueno que te guste e peleado bien ¿no lo crees? Solo que me mori...pero no sufran porque...  
  
Hikari: Yoh........  
  
Yoh: lo siento...me tiene prohibido hablar...  
  
Hikari: plissssssssssssssssssssssss mandame imágenes al hikari_4otmail.com porfis....  
  
Dorian: eres una interesada Hikari...  
  
Hikari: Tu callate o te mato ahora y les digo a los otros que te dio un ataque cardiaco...  
  
Dorian: ya ya...nuestra próxima amiga es....Emmyk, dice que esta chévere...y que lo continúes...a mi me parece que tu fic Hikari le falta un poco de sangre...¿qué tal si descuatizo a Hao?  
  
Hikari: ni lo sueñes... ¬ ¬  
  
Dorian: yo solo decia....  
  
Yoh: ¬ ¬ nadie te preguntó...  
  
Dorian:¬ ¬ ups!! Creo que me habla un fantasma...  
  
Yoh: ¬ ¬ no el fantasma serás tú en unos capítulos más...  
  
Hikari: ¡¡Yoh!!  
  
Yoh: ˆ//ˆ lo siento...  
  
Hikari: bien continuemos, gracias emmyk por tu apoyo, espero te gustara el capitulo...(miro a los chicos) espero no pelen más que me esta saliendo caro la invitación de los dos (pensando) ¬ ¬ mejor debí haber invitado a Manta en vez de Dorian.  
  
Yoh: de verdad lo siento jijiji...  
  
(Me derrito)  
  
Dorian: eres un tonto.  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
Hikari: a......Xris muchas gracias, es que uno se siente genial cuando te dicen ese tipo de cosas, ahora estoy mas que inspirada para un final sorprendente.... (Miro a los chicos que están por matarse mutuamente)...porque tanta pelea ¿eh?  
  
Yoh: ¡porque es un idiota roba Annitas!...¬ ¬  
  
Dorian: ¡el idiota eres tú por no sentir mi poder espiritual!  
  
Yoh: ¡eres tú por imbecil porque te voy a derrotar igual!...  
  
Dorian: eso esta por verse.  
  
Yoh: vas a ver...de todas maneras Annita esta conmigo lero lero cara e huevo...nana nana...ji ji ji ji...(le saca la lengua)  
  
Dorian: ¬ ¬U  
  
Hikari: mejor seguiré yo, quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi amiga Fatima, a mis hermanas Kotori y Conisita y a mi amiga Lin –yamada, me gusto el capitulo seis...a todos los que me dejan reviews constantemente....un gran abrazo y.... (miro el computador y el civer con ojos de que mierd....paso aqui) chi...chicos...que....  
  
Yoh: ......................  
  
Dorian:....................................  
  
Hikari: mi dios mejor me escapo del encargado....bien Yoh, Dorian, les agradezco que quisieran ayudarme y más cuando comparten sus cosas con los fans...tambien por destruir el civer y dejar el computador pa´ la cag..., pero no importa...todo por ustedes...  
  
Yoh: lo siento u//uU...  
  
Dorian: ¬//¬........  
  
Hikari: hasta el próximo capitulo y...tratare de no juntar dos enemigos mortales...(suspiro y apago el computador...T-T en realidad no hay que apagar) 


	16. Despertar

Hikari A: el penúltimo capitulo...solo falta uno y para ser sincera no sabia que se sentía saber que tu fic esta a un capitulo de acabarse, es una sensación maravillosa, me siento realizada, pues bien, ya dije que este es el penúltimo, así que los dejo.  
  
Este fic, lo dedico a mis amigas lin-yamada, xris y las demás, espero que lo disfruten..."la muerte no es para siempre, siempre existe una esperanza que la acompaña, su propia existencia" a mis hermanas no porque son malas...........  
  
CAPITULO QUINCE "Despertar"  
  
Sus ojos ya no se podían mantener abiertos, costaba tanto mantenerse con vida, miró a su lado el cuerpo inerte de su hermano...lo sabia, moriría, sin la unión del alma de su otra mitad moriría sin remedio.  
  
Escucho unos gritos, era ella...tenia que levantarse, terminar con todo eso, matar a Dorian. Quizás por un momento se le había pasado por la mente la idea de perdonarle la vida, pero ahora no podía, a decir verdad no quería.  
  
Su hermano, a quien odió gran parte de su vida estaba muerto, muerto ante sus ojos. Era verdad que hace algún tiempo antes lo hubiera celebrado, pero ahora su alma se encogía, su corazón parecía haber perdido algo invalorable, algo a lo que no podía ponerle precio.  
  
Sabia que ese era el destino de uno de los dos, alguno debía morir, pero...¿Por qué él? Se le acercó.  
  
-¿Por qué tu?-le pregunto con tristeza-¿Qué has hecho para merecer esto? Yo, que he matado, que he destruido vidas completas aun sigo con vida y lamentándome de mi suerte...¿Por qué tu Yoh?  
  
-Por que el shaman king debía morir en mis manos-le respondió Dorian-era su destino, al igual que el tuyo...  
  
-No podía ser su destino...no el de un buen hombre, no el de una persona como él, que siempre sonreía a pesar de que todo estuviera mal...no lo entiendes Dorian...el no merecía esto.  
  
Tenia rabia, pena...¿Por qué Yoh y no él?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Quieres tomar su lugar? ¿Morir y así él viva? No te parece que ya es demasiado tarde para comportarte como un buen hermano.  
  
-No sabes lo que dices...no sabes lo que en este momento estoy sintiendo.  
  
-Sí...lo se, se lo que sientes...tienes rabia, frustración...pero no porque tu hermano este muerto...sino porque morirás tu tambien...se cuanto odias la muerte Hao.  
  
-No es así Dorian...estoy acostumbrado a manipular mi muerte y mis reencarnaciones...no moriré hasta verte derrotado...-se levantó del suelo y la ya conocida espada de fuego se materializo en su mano-si he de ir al infierno, será acompañado...  
  
-No podrás conmigo...ni siquiera el shaman king pudo...jajajajajaja-rió ante la mirada decidida de Hao.  
  
-Eso esta por verse.  
  
Corrió hacia Dorian con espada en mano. Una, dos, tres estocadas, pero ninguna le hizo daño, lo pateo, pero nada pasó.  
  
-Pareces una pulga de lo molesto que eres...eres tan diminuto-Hao rechinó los dientes-ahora me toca a mi.  
  
Con gran rapidez de dio un Zarpazo la espada de Yoh, tal y como lo hiciera con el ataque que había dañado a Yoh seriamente causándole un semi estado de muerte.  
  
-Arggg!!-se quejó Hao al ver la sangre brotar de su malherido brazo.  
  
-¿vez Hao?...no hay diferencia entre tu y yo-le dio otro Zarpazo que le lastimó el otro brazo-ahora no podrás atacar con tu espada...  
  
-Aun me quedan mis otras posesiones.  
  
-Vamos Hao-le dijo molesto-ya ríndete...esto solo aplazara tu agonía y quiero verte morir rápidamente, para que veas que soy misericordioso.  
  
-No...te voy a dar...en el gusto.  
  
-Idiota-sonrió malignamente-bueno...si tú quieres que sea así...  
  
-Voy a terminar con tu vida.  
  
-No lo creo-se lanzó contra él atacándolo rápidamente con sus garras, hiriéndole una y otra vez-esto es más divertido...  
  
Mientras que ellos peleaban, Anna trataba de invocar el alma de Yoh, pero este parecía estar sellado, una y otra vez lo llamaba, sin embargo todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.  
  
-Yoh...por favor lucha-le decía con lagrimas en sus ojos-tienes que luchar, tienes que...  
  
-Anna-le dijo Manta desde fuera de la jaula, tenian que sacarla de ahí.  
  
-Él estará bien Manta...  
  
-Yoh esta perdido Anna...algo debe de haberle hecho Dorian.  
  
-No...no-movía la cabeza de un lado a otro-no...  
  
Manta regreso con los demás shamanes.  
  
-Yoh debió de ser sellado por Dorian...  
  
Ren miró hacia Anna.  
  
-Hay que sacarla de ahí...dio a luz hace pocas horas...  
  
-Lo se-le respondió Manta-pero no quiere irse...  
  
-Entonces la sacare de ahí...quizás no pueda ver a Bason, pero se que esta por aquí...  
  
-Ella podría decirte...fue a la única que no afecto...junto a Hao he Yoh...-dijo mirando al cuerpo de su amigo.  
  
Ren camino hacia Anna.  
  
-¿Anna?  
  
-No lograras sacarme de aquí Ren.  
  
-Anna...solo quiero que hagas algo por mí...  
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Llama a Bason y dile que me posesione.  
  
-¿Cómo? Eso es peligroso, no podrás controlar lo que él haga.  
  
-Bason es mi amigo...el sabe lo que quiero que haga.  
  
-Está bien-llamó a Bason y el espíritu posesionó el cuerpo de su amo.  
  
-Señoriíto Ren...-murmuró dentro del cuerpo del chico, el que parecía haber perdido todo conciencia-haré lo que usted quiere y fue a apoyar a Hao.  
  
-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-preguntó Dorian que tenia a Hao en el suelo-te despoje de tus dones.  
  
-El señoriíto no necesita dones para saber que yo estaré con él siempre.  
  
-No puede ser...  
  
Hao levantó la cabeza para observar a Ren luchando en contra de Dorian.  
  
-Tao...-murmuro.  
  
Chocolove apareció tambien posesionado por el jaguar, gruño en forma aterrante y se le lanzo encima a Dorian dañándole con sus garras de acero.  
  
-¡Ustedes no pueden hacer eso!  
  
-Nuestros amos confían en nosotros...porque todos somos amigos-le dijo Horo Horo con la voz más chillona de lo normal-estaremos apoyándolos aunque no nos puedan sentir.  
  
-Así es...-le dijo Liserg que apuntaba con su pistola a Dorian, tenia un no se que de femineidad.  
  
-Eres un iluso al pensar que podías sepáranos de nuestros amigos así por así-murmuro Riu.  
  
-Mi querido Fausto sabe cuanto lo amo...no me alejaran de él jamás...-murmuro Fausto con una sonrisa.  
  
-Todos ustedes no son más que unos tontos...-arguyó Dorian perdiendo la paciencia-...los matare lentamente.  
  
-No será así...-interrumpió Hao mirándolo fijamente. Su cuerpo pesaba tanto, sus parpados se cerraban y la sangre caía desde un corte en su frente hacia su mejilla.  
  
Estaba muriendo, eso él lo sabia, por eso que estaba dispuesto a hacer algo que ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la mente y todo eso, tenía una razón, una muy simple, amor.  
  
-Nunca te vas a rendir ¿cierto?...pensé que por la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos, te mataría rápidamente para que no sufrieras...pero en vista y considerando de que eres un terco sin juicio...  
  
-No lo comprendes-murmuro-nunca lo harás ¿no es verdad? Dorian...no sabes el significado de querer a alguien y dices amar a Anna...  
  
-Yo solo veo lo que tu mente me dice, nada más y lo que yo sienta es asunto mío.  
  
-Entonces no sabes nada-llevo la espada a su pecho.  
  
-¡¿Qué haces?!  
  
Hao no dijo nada, solo enterró la espada lo más profundo que pudo, ahogo un grito de dolor. Todos presenciaban atónitos lo que Hao estaba haciendo.  
  
-Espero...que este sacrificio sirva...de algo...-miro hacia la jaula en que estaba prisionera Anna.  
  
-Hao...-murmuró Anna al ver como la espada de fuego traspasaba el pecho del muchacho y su espíritu emergía de su cuerpo. Levito hasta Yoh y se fusiono con él...  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
El lugar era pura sombra, pura oscuridad...algo que ni él mismo podía soportar, caía a un abismo sin final, sabia que caería por la eternidad, sin embargo a lo lejos, en lo que parecía ser el fondo divisó la silueta de una persona, a su alrededor, se iluminaba lo que creía una pared escrita con símbolos extraños, pero Hao podía entender muy bien lo que decían esas extrañas escrituras.  
  
-Yoh-murmuró al ver al muchacho observando la pared.  
  
-Bello ¿no?-le preguntó sin aun saber de quien se trataba-esta es toda mi vida...desde que nací hasta ahora...-no se movía ni un centímetro, solo miraba su pared-esto...-dijo poniendo una mano sobre un dibujo-soy yo al nacer...a medida que crecía, sentía que algo me hacia falta, no sabia que...-puso su mano en otro dibujo-esto es...lo que sentía cuando me rechazaban-sonrió-los niños me llamaban "hijo del diablo"...yo sabia que no lo era, pero...los niños pueden ser tan crueles-sonrió nuevamente con mucha tristeza, corrió sus manos hasta otro dibujo-esta es ella cuando la conocí...nunca había vito a una niña como ella...-sonrió-es una caja de Pandora...¿cierto que lo es? Por eso es que la amo, porque ella...me mostró tanto por que luchar-miro hacia un costado, sin mirar aun a quien le escuchaba atento sus palabras-este otro...son mis amigos...siempre incondicionales...tengo amigos ¿sabes el peso de esa simple palabra?-miró el dibujo-este es Manta...mi mejor amigo...porque el es una persona simple y compleja a la vez...porque me a valorado por quien soy y no por lo que pueda hacer...este es Ren...el frío Ren...pero no es así, en cierta medida se parece a ella...-miro el dibujo-este tambien es Horo Horo, el alegre Horo...siempre optimista, siempre alegre...tambien es Riu con sus ganas de sobresalir y Fausto, con su forma incondicional para amar aun después de la muerte...es Liserg tambien...el sufre sabiendo que no puede seguir odiando...es Chocolove, con su gracia, su rara forma de hacernos reír- miro el mismo dibujo-y tambien es Tamao, tan dulce y llena de vida y...Pirika...con esa forma de hacernos entender lo bella que es la vida-miró otro dibujo muy cercano al de sus amigos-...y...este es ella, Anna ahora en este presente...a quien amo con toda el alma, preferiría morir a que ella sufriera...-guardó silencio mirando otro dibujo muy junto al grandote que representaba a sus amigos-este de aquí...es mi hermano-Hao se sorprendió- ¿sabes porque él no esta con los otros? Es simple...al igual que con Anna, es porque por el ciento un cariño diferente...-miro hacia atrás-sabias que te quiero ¿no Hao?  
  
-No...no lo sabia hermano.  
  
-Pues si...yo te quiero porque eres mi hermano y porque te ha costado aceptar tus errores...  
  
-Yo tambien te quiero-le dijo Hao-por eso es que estoy aquí, para que luchemos juntos...  
  
-Hao...-Yoh pareció reaccionar ante lo que su hermano le había dicho. Hao sonrió y le mostró otro dibujo que antes no estaba en la pared.  
  
-ese...es Hanna, ¿lucharas por él Yoh? ¿Para verlo de nuevo?...  
  
-Siempre.  
  
La luz dejo de iluminar e Yoh y Hao despertaron a la vida como uno solo.  
  
-Anna...-murmuro con debilidad.  
  
-¡Yoh!-grito, la jaula tembló y desapareció, ella corrió hasta él y lo estrechó en un abrazo.  
  
-Ya todo se va acabar y podremos regresar a casa con Hanna y los chicos.  
  
-Sí Yoh...regresaremos a casa.  
  
Yoh se levantó, la extraña somnolencia se estaba esfumando y lo dejaba atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Todos sus amigos luchando, o más bien los espíritus de sus amigos. Cerca de ellos el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, enfureció.  
  
-Lo mató...  
  
-No Yoh...Hao-comenzó Anna-se sacrificó para traerte de vuelta.  
  
-¿Cómo?-miró nuevamente el cuerpo de Hao-pagará por lo que nos ha hecho- murmuró Yoh.  
  
Tomó su Harusame que estaba en el suelo, Amidamaru apareció emocionado al sentir la presencia de Yoh.  
  
-Vamos a pelear amigo-le dijo el muchacho y posesionó la espada, luego hizo la posesión de segundo nivel y en segundos la de tercer nivel.  
  
Salto ágilmente sobre Dorian, quien se sorprendió al ver a Yoh vivo y más fuerte que antes.  
  
-El maldito se fusiono con él-se dijo Dorian repeliendo el ataque que lo alcanzó a herir en el hombro izquierdo.  
  
-Se acabo...  
  
Lanzó una estocada al pecho del demonio y este calló al suelo quejándose del dolor. La conciencia regreso a sus amigos quienes aumentaron sus poderes.  
  
-Bason-murmuró Ren alegre de volver a sentir a su amigo.  
  
-Mi amada Eliza-lloriqueo Fausto.  
  
Los demás se sintieron felices ahora por fin todo estaba por terminar, la paz volvería al mundo, los miedos desaparecerían.  
  
-Despídete de este mundo maldito-le dijo Yoh, Amidamaru brilló de un color rojizo, todos comprendieron que estaban unidos al espíritu de fuego.  
  
Y entonces atacó formando un halo de luz intensa que cubrió todo el territorio por espacio de varios minutos, al disiparse, Dorian yacía en el suelo.  
  
-¿Por qué?-se preguntaba Dorian que estaba herido mortalmente-sabían que sucedería esto, por eso me condenaron a la mortalidad, podría morir...ahora en el infierno moriré eternamente.  
  
Cerró los ojos, la imagen de Anna recorrió fugazmente su mente, como una estrella que se pierde en el horizonte. Sonrió, Hao había tenido razón, siempre fue ella su debilidad, es por eso que se confió, la creyó suya, pero nunca lo fue.  
  
Anna se le acercó.  
  
-Seria para mi un honor que fueras tu la que me mandara al infierno, Anna.  
  
Ella extendió su rosario y pronuncio algunas palabras.  
  
-Espero que a donde vallas...aceptes tus pecados y seas redimido.  
  
-No-le respondió-no tengo el perdón, una sentencia es una sentencia-le dijo el espíritu de Dorian mientras era arrastrado por los seres de la muerte. Pero una mujer se los arrebato.  
  
-¿Tu?-preguntó Dorian.  
  
-Quizás con 1000 años de castigo llevando almas a los dos extremos puedas redimirte ¿no?-sonrió.  
  
-¿Me tienes pena?  
  
-Algo...  
  
-Ya...llévame de una vez.  
  
-Te extrañe Dorian-le dijo la muchacha.  
  
Él guardó silencio siendo llevado por la chica.  
  
-Sí, quizás yo tambien pude haberte extrañado un poquito Silfrid-le dijo sonriendo-tan solo un poquito.  
  
A lo lejos eran observados por la abuela Kino.  
  
-Ah...¿Qué equivoco es este?  
  
Habían pasado treinta largos minutos, cuando una voz llamo la atención de los shamanes.  
  
-Creo...que ya es mi hora.  
  
-¡Hao!-exclamaron todos corriendo hacia el cuerpo del muchacho.  
  
-Jejeje-rió, les recordó un poco a Yoh-solo...-miró a Yoh-espero que seas feliz, ya no estaré molestándote.  
  
Yoh lo miró dulcemente. Hao se sintió dichoso, miró al cielo una gota de agua calló en su cara.  
  
-Ya es invierno...es primero de noviembre en todo el mundo, hermosa nieve de invierno en Japón-la gota de lluvia se congelo y comenzó a nevar-¿nieve?  
  
-Un pequeño regalo Hao-le dijo Horo Horo, con su snowbord al cielo.  
  
El moribundo le sonrió.  
  
-Gracias Horo Horo.  
  
La nieve que Horo Horo creaba seguía cayendo libremente sobre la arena del desierto y comenzaba a hacer frío. Moría la noche dando paso al día y el firmamento se coloreaba de naranja y rosa, mientras que una última estrella se apropiaba de un lugar sobre las montañas. La abuela Kino observaba a su nieto, comenzaría a despedirse.  
  
-Deberían ver esto-dijo Hao mirando a la nada-todo brilla y aparecen personas todas de blanco que sonríen, jamás pensé merecer esto y es porque en realidad no lo merezco...entonces ¿Por qué vienen a recogerme?  
  
-Entonces-dijo Yoh-esto es un adiós.  
  
-Pero no para siempre-su semblante era serio.  
  
-Sí, lo se-le dijo tristemente Yoh.  
  
-La próxima vez...querré un mundo alegre y tranquilo.  
  
Los shamanes sonrieron.  
  
-Eh...Yoh quiero que me prometas que cuidaras muy bien de Anna y de Hanna.  
  
-Lo haré.  
  
Yoh se acerco a su cara puesto que Hao quería decirle algo.  
  
-Ella no es lo que parece, es más tierna de lo que creen...jejeje-rió.  
  
-Lo tomare en cuenta Hao.  
  
El muchacho miró a Liserg.  
  
-Inglecito ven aquí.  
  
Liserg se le acercó.  
  
-Se que no sirve de mucho pedirte que me perdones por haber dado muerte a tus padres...pero el poder ciega tanto como el rencor y la venganza, no vivas tu vida odiándome, solo...perdóname cuando creas que ya estas listo para hacerlo.  
  
-Lo pensare-le dijo-descansa en paz Hao.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Anna...-ella se arrodillo junto a él-¿sabes? Hace tiempo me hice una promesa, quizás fue para cuando te encontre en esa habitación de hotel ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
-Si Hao...  
  
-pero no la cumplí, me derrote a mi mismo-sonrió y miró a su hermano- discúlpame Yoh por lo que voy hacer.  
  
-¿Qué?-le preguntó extrañado. Hao tomo el rostro de Anna y la besó. Yoh estaba pasmado, pero no sentía celos.  
  
-En mi vida he cometido muchos errores de los que me arrepiento, he tenido un ideal egoísta, pero era mi ideal...jamás nadie lo comprendió, al contrario me rechazaron, mas tu no lo hiciste y no me juzgaste...te estoy agradecido Anna por devolverme las ganas de vivir...por devolverme el significado de que es amar...pero no me lamento de este quizás "error", en el amor los errores no existen...y yo no lamento el haberme enamorado de ti-sonrió ante la chica que estaba roja-ahora si...-sonrió-deberían poder ver esto...no hay sitio mejor que este...gracias-susurro al aire y dejo su cuerpo.  
  
La blanca nieve dejó de caer, cuando el sol salía calentando la tierra y el espíritu de fuego se manifestó con tristeza junto a su amo. Miró a Anna y ella asintió.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo Anna?-le preguntó Yoh que estaba entristecido.  
  
-Que enterráremos a Hao en Izumo...el siempre quiso una familia, así que estar con los suyos le hará feliz.  
  
Y así se hizo en una tarde especialmente fría, en donde nevó con gracia sobre los cedros. Despidieron a quien alguna vez quiso matarlos, pero esta vez, fue a un amigo. El señor Yohmei tiró sobre su tumba arena blanca y sonrió diciendo.  
  
-Descansa en paz nieto...-pensaba que alguna vez trató de matarlo.  
  
Cada vez que alguien pasaba por el cementerio, hubiera sido shaman o una persona común y corriente, paraba ante la lapida del muchacho y leía con emoción las tiernas palabras que decía.  
  
"Hao Asakura, fallecido el 1 de noviembre del año 2001"  
  
"A mi hermano amado, a mi gran amigo, a quien dio su vida para salvar la mía, desde el cielo cuídanos, a tu familia y a tus amigos, a quienes dejaste aquí en la tierra"  
  
El invierno pasaba raudo ante los ojos de los shamanes, la tranquilidad había regresado.  
  
-Así es como siempre he deseado mi vida-se dijo Yoh recostado bajo un gran árbol de cerezos. Dormitando ante gratos recuerdos. A lo lejos y cada vez que abría sus ojos, podía ver a Anna y a Hanna en sus brazos-mi familia-se dijo, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, uno que destrozaba sus sentidos.  
  
Las luces del norte se elevaban y lastimaban sus ojos, insoportable, arrebatadores. Y por fin, de la nada....despertó.  
  
Hikari A: a decir verdad este capi me dio mucha pena, me imagino a mi Hao hacinado algo así, de sacrificarse, es algo hermoso, dicen que no hay acto más noble y hermoso que entregar la vida por quienes se aman, y me parece que es una decisión que sale del corazón...bueno...mis invitados ahora son...ta ta ta tannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Anna Kyoyama y su pequeño Hanna....  
  
Anna: hola Hikari...  
  
Hikari: hola Anna...veo que estas bien y has traido a tu pequeño contigo tal y como te lo pedí.  
  
Anna: lo hice porque me caes bien...  
  
Hikari: * * dios-pienso-le caigo bien a la idola...  
  
Anna: bien...mi primera reviewer es yukari, veras se que muchos pidieron que no mataran a mi lindo Yoh y la verdad es que eso me enojo-me mira asesinamente-pero según Hikari, tenia que ser asi para la continuidad de su fin...-habla bajo para que no escuche-ella me aburre tanto que me lo repite...-habla alto-en fin...que bueno que te gusta el fic eso hace que se le suban los humos a la cabeza...  
  
Hikari: Hey!!! Yo soy bien centrada y no se me suben los humos a la cabeza, soy una muchacha humilde...  
  
Anna: si, lo que tu digas...  
  
Hikari: es que...la verdad es que se siente genial que te digan que lo haces bien y yo al contrario de lo que tu dices Anna, me alienta a seguir adelante...  
  
Anna: bueno, bueno yo lo se...perot us hermanas dicen que te comportas como una escritora de revistas.  
  
Hikari: ¡¡mentira!!-puchero-ellas no comprenden mi alegria...ayer me arregtaron por estar escribiendo esto y meterme a internet sin permiso...u//uU....  
  
Anna: te lo tenias merecido...  
  
Hikari: bien a Lin-yamada, te dedique el fic porque me caes super bien y tambien se lo dedique a mis hermanas y a las demas chicas que leen mis fics y me dejan sus reviews, ya averigue como tener mi propio msm en casa y en cuanto pueda meterme a la red sin permiso vere si estas conectada...no tengo remedio, no? En eso de meterme a escondidas...jijiji...  
  
Anna: mientras no te pesquen estas bien...  
  
Hikari: es cierto.  
  
Anna: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, el proximo capitulo es el ultimo y Hikari esta emocionadisima-se interrumpe al ver al peqyuenito Hannita moverse-calmadito...mi bebeito lindo...  
  
Hikari: wauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...es una faseta jamas conocida en la gran itako Anna.  
  
Anna: Son muchas las cosas que escondo bajo mi mascara fria querida amiga.  
  
Hikari: ¡¡eres la mejor!!  
  
Anna: eso ya lo se.  
  
Hikari: Lady Kaoru...no te pongas asi...me da pena...waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!...pero veras que ya no esta tan muerto....jijiji....  
  
Anna: Xris, Hikari te estima mucho y te dedico este capi, junto a Lin- yamada, cree que escribes bien y...  
  
Hikari: oye...  
  
Anna: si?  
  
Hikari: gracias por siempre leerme, nunca me pierdo tus fics...  
  
Anna: eres rara.  
  
Hikari: no, solo soy una chica agradecida...a demás se acaba mi fic T-T y nunca olvido a las amigas...  
  
Anna: eres un ejemplo a seguir...  
  
Hikari: * * eso crees maestra...  
  
Anna: no.  
  
Hikari: T-T  
  
Anna: bien, hasta aquí llego...ahora debo hacer drmir a mi hijo, adios...  
  
Hikari: pero Anna, yo quiero preguntarte algo.  
  
Anna: que?  
  
Hikari: el bebito es de...Yoh o Hao? No me mates si, pero en las comus de shaman king algunos piensan que es de mi amor Hao.  
  
Anna: es de Yoh...-me mira con cara de hastio.y no te voy a explicar como sucedió...fue tres meses después del torneo...ahora me voy...  
  
Hikari: ¡¡hey!!! ¡¡llevame contigo a tu mundo!!!  
  
Anna: se deschaveto asi que no vemos en el proximo capitulo...el final...adios. 


	17. volver a empezar

Hikari A:  
  
Este es el fin y sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo...toda la verdad, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué Yoh soñaba? Y ¿Por qué esto se llama volver a empezar?  
  
CAPITULO DIECISEIS  
  
"Volver a empezar"  
  
Ya había amanecido y las luces del norte ya no estaban iluminando el horizonte.  
  
Extraño, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, se levantó perezosamente de su asiento entre las raíces del árbol, se había quedado dormido en la noche ahí, pensando en ella, en Anna y lo que había sucedido casi un mes atrás. Miró hacia la casa y regresó a la pensión con sus amigos.  
  
Solo hacia unas pocas semanas que habían llegado Ren y Horo Horo a visitar a Yoh, tambien estaba Pirika.  
  
Entró a la casa en donde conversaban sus amigos en el living.  
  
-Tengo un hambre atroz chicos.  
  
-Yo también Yoh, pero sin la bruja de tu prometida no podemos comenzar y anda desaparecido como en las ultimas semanas.  
  
A decir verdad Anna había estado ajena a Yoh desde hacia un mes aproximadamente. Comenzaba a extrañar que le gritara, no sabia porque...pero todo aquello se le hacia extrañamente familiar.  
  
Y la itako estaba en el sótano.  
  
-Deberías gritar fuerte...a ver si responde-le dijo Horo Horo de mal humor, como pocas veces se le había visto, ni siquiera había peleado con Ren, que tenia cara de hastió.  
  
-No te ves bien Horo Horo-le dijo Yoh extrañado.  
  
-Cómo no voy a estarlo-dijo irónicamente-¡tengo hambre!  
  
-Podríamos buscarla-analizo Pirika mirando hacia las escaleras y luego hacia una puerta que daba al sótano, no sabia ¿Por qué?, pero el ambiente en la casa se estaba trasformando de a poco, estaba todo denso...y todos molestos, pero ¿Por qué razón? Eso ella no lo sabía.  
  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
-¿hacer que?  
  
-Quitar esos sucesos y reemplazarlos por estos otros-apuntó a la pensión Asakura-¿verterlos en un sueño?  
  
-Porque no merece sufrir.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Anna.  
  
-Mmm...ya veo, entonces Hao tenia razón.  
  
El muchacho rió.  
  
-Sí, tenía razón, eso puede ser la perdición para cualquiera.  
  
Ahora la chica fue quien rió.  
  
-No seas melodramático-le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la espalda-eres un pícaro hermano.  
  
-Puede ser...es solo que...existen cosas que se pueden cambiar por el bien de otros, es todo-le dijo extendiendo sus manos hacia el living de la casa en donde los muchachos conversaban-yo inicie esto y yo lo voy a terminar  
  
-¿Cómo lo harás?...si Yoh Asakura destruye tu otro yo...desaparecerás Dorian y yo perderé de nuevo a mi hermanito amado.  
  
-No...no pasara...una vez hace un tiempo, Yoh Asakura prometió jamás matar a persona alguna, tengo la sensación de que él cumplirá su promesa, por ahora no me queda más que terminar de deshacer mi propio hechizo.  
  
-Y pensar que antes jamás lo habrías hecho.  
  
-Es verdad...pero Hao me dio una lección Silfrid.  
  
La chica sonrió dulcemente observando el semblante tranquilo de su hermano.  
  
-Entonces hermanito querido...¿Qué esperas para terminar con tu hechizo y sorprenderte a ti mismo?  
  
-Nada-jugueteó con sus manos y murmuro unas extrañas palabras, luego murmuro un "hecho" con la voz algo apagada.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Nada...es solo que me he dado cuanta que ella nunca fue y será para mi.  
  
-no te pertenece...en cambio tu vida eterna y gracias a la benevolencia de los grandes espíritus sí.  
  
-Sí, se siente bien saber que por alguna forma de redención se será perdonando.  
  
-Bien hecho Dorian-le dijo Silfrid animándolo-estoy orgullosa de tener de vuelta a mi hermano, a mi verdader hermano...no al ser despiadado que tanto quise odiar, pero que jamás pude hacerlo.  
  
El joven la observó agradecido, había hecho su primera buena acción, una de tantas que haría y ahora...solo quedaba esperar.  
  
-¡Les digo que no me agrada como nos trata!...nunca me a agradado...esta bien que su carácter sea así, pero esta mañana se excedió conmigo-decía Horo Horo con cara de pocos amigos, recriminando a la rubia itako que en ese momento escuchaba tras la puerta.  
  
-Es verdad...está más mandona, insoportable y criticona que nunca-ahora era Manta el que hablaba-Yoh, deberías hacer algo, ¿vez como te trata?...te hace entrenar tanto y pareciera que no se diera cuenta de lo mal que terminas luego de llevarlos a cabo, a demás es tu prometida, por lo menos deberías controlarla.  
  
-Lo sé, pero...-aquello le era muy conocido, quizás ya lo había vivido o... ¿había sido su sueño?  
  
-¿Pero qué?-le pregunto Ren extrañado por el silencio de su amigo.  
  
-No se...-musitó Horo Horo-de verdad Yoh ¿Cómo puedes soportarla? y ¿Cómo aceptaste el tener que casarte con ella?.  
  
-Mis abuelos así lo decidieron Horo Horo-guardó silencio, las palabras salian de su boca, pero ¿era eso realmente lo que pensaba-creo que para mi es como una ¿obligación?  
  
Detrás de la puerta a Anna se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.  
  
-Vez Anna.-le dijo el extraño apareciendo a su lado-¿Qué clase de amigos hablan a espaldas de otro?...  
  
-No...no puede ser...Yoh me ve como una obligación.  
  
-¿Quieres una vida así Anna?  
  
-Una...una obligación.  
  
-Yo te puedo dar todo...solo ven conmigo-murmuro a su oído.  
  
-Nunca me va a querer.  
  
-Te lo puedo dar TODO-volvió a decirle haciendo énfasis en la palabra "todo".  
  
Dentro del living.  
  
-Ella debería irse...no se Yoh, dejarte tranquilo por lo menos un tiempo antes de que se casen...después te compadeceremos amigo-le dice Horo Horo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
-Aun no se si quiero casarme con ella-era mentira, ¿Por qué lo decía? Él amaba a Anna-y se que esto sonara feo, pero...  
  
-¿Pero qué?-le preguntó Ren.  
  
-Yo...digo...que como ya estuve con ella, ¿saben a lo que me refiero?  
  
-¿Han tenido relaciones?  
  
-Sí...-le respondió Yoh. Su mente comenzaba a despejarse y a darse cuanta de lo que estaba diciendo-amigos, pero...creo que...no...no...-los miró tomándose la cabeza- ya obtuve lo que quería...seria más fácil.  
  
-Yoh...no pareces tú el que habla... eso es algo complicado-le dice Manta de manera reprobatoria, al igual extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo- si no sientes algo por ella ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
  
-No sé...deseos...que se yo-sí, no era él, lo sabia. De pronto lo sintió, la leve y angustiada presencia de Anna detrás de la puerta y de alguien más.  
  
-Quizás seria bueno si lo hablaran...-le dijo Manta. Yoh solo guardaba silencio tratando de despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.  
  
-Sí no la quieres díselo...quizás ella entienda tu decisión Yoh-le aconsejo Ren.  
  
-A que más da, no creo que ella le importe mucho que tu la quieras o no...-le dijo Horo Horo.  
  
-Es que...ella...no me deja quererla...no...esto no es cierto...-suspiró profundamente-¡¡No!!-grito deshaciéndose del hechizo ya débil de Dorian.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Yoh?-le pregunto Horo Horo. Yoh miró hacia la puerta.  
  
-No es cierto...no le creas Anna...jamás será así.  
  
-¿Qué dices Yoh?-le preguntó Ren confundido.  
  
-Yo te amo Anna...  
  
Tras la puerta Anna se quedo sorprendida ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? El muchacho pareció contrariado.  
  
Aun ahí tras la puerta Anna trataba de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que Yoh decía...el hecho de que él supiera que ella estaba tras la puerta ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le creía a ese desconocido?  
  
-Anna por favor, no le creas, tu sabes que es mentira...no le creas...  
  
Dorian se paralizó. ¿Él sabia que estaba ahí? Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sucedió, si lo tenía todo bajo control con su hechizo?  
  
-Annita...-la chica salió detrás de la puerta, su rostro demostraba confusión.  
  
-Anna...  
  
-¿Yoh?  
  
-Bueno...bueno-dijo una voz, era Dorian-me has sorprendido Yoh Asakura.  
  
-Dorian-murmuro Yoh, era el mismo de su sueño.  
  
-Pensé que si me valía de la preciosura que tienes por prometida mermaría tus poderes, pero veo que me equivoque, extraño considerando que lo tenía todo planeado.  
  
-Será mejor que te vallas y no molestes más...o me veré en la situación de sacarte yo mismo.  
  
Dorian volteo hacia la puerta.  
  
-Esto no ha terminado aquí Asakura...  
  
-Lo se...-y desapareció.  
  
-¿Yoh?  
  
-Anna...-se sonrojó-yo...bueno...  
  
-¿Es verdad eso?...  
  
-Yo...-sonrió-si...-Anna tambien le sonrió-Annita...nada de lo que escuchaste es cierto...yo te amo y...-se puso colorado acercándose a su oído-esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida....-la chica tambien se sonrojo.  
  
-Pues-dijo Ren sentándose en el suelo con indiferencia, aquello que había ocurrido era muy extraño, pero ya había pasado-al par de tórtolos es mejor que se calmen...  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?-exigió Anna, pero luego sonrió ante la mirada de asombro de todos-¿Qué?...  
  
-Annita...es que estas, no se...diferente...  
  
-¿yo?  
  
-Sí...-de pronto pareció recordar algo que aparecía en su sueño-Annita...  
  
-¿Qué...que pasa?, empiezas a asustarme Yoh.  
  
-No nada....jijiji...¿quieres comer algo?  
  
-No me vendría mal...-guardo silencio y luego salio corriendo al baño, Yoh se quedo estático con la palabra en la boca, pero sonrió, solo debía esperar.  
  
Quince minutos después.  
  
-¿y bien?-le preguntó Yoh a Anna una vez que ella regresara del baño.  
  
-Torta de merengue con cerezas azucaradas, mazapán y crema batida de color verde...  
  
-O-O...yo me referia a ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?  
  
-Ah...eso, me senti mal...  
  
-Y ahora quieres comer...  
  
-Tengo hambre Yoh...ya ve a comprarla...rapido, que me muero por comer de esa torta...  
  
-pero Annita...  
  
-Nada de peros Yoh...quiero mi torta-le dijo, lagrimas acusaban por salir de sus ojos.  
  
-Si, si Annita...  
  
-Yo voy contigo-le dijo Manta.  
  
-TT ¿Dónde conseguiré esa torta?  
  
-Yoh...-puso su mano en el mentón-todo eso fue extraño-Yoh cambio su semblante a uno más serio-¿sabes quien era?  
  
-Si...un demonio infernal, pero ya no hablemos de eso...no lo volveremos a ver en un buen tiempo.  
  
-Eso esperamos...-sonrió-oye...no crees que Anna esta extraña...creí que golpearía a Ren, pero se rió y después lo de la torta...  
  
-Lo se...no es divertida la incertidumbre Manta.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Jijijiji....  
  
Un mes más tarde.  
  
-Bien doña Anna...sus suposiciones eran correctas-le dijo Fausto.  
  
-Entonces...  
  
-Sí...felicidades...  
  
-Oh....ˆˆ  
  
Yoh estaba preparando el almuerzo, era la una de la tarde y Anna había salido muy temprano en la mañana, iría por algunas cosas de la cena. La puerta se abrió e Yoh fue a recibirla.  
  
-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?  
  
-Pues...como no reconocer la presencia de mi esposa eh...-sonrió, Anna tambien lo hizo, eso le daba valor para decir lo que tenia que decir.  
  
-Yoh...  
  
-Si...  
  
-Pues yo...  
  
-oye... ¿y las cosas de la cena?  
  
-Es que yo...mentí...  
  
-¿Cómo?-le pregunto sin entender. ¿Anna mintiendo?  
  
-No iba a comprar, yo...fui a ver a Fausto.  
  
-¿Fausto?  
  
-Yoh...digo...tú y yo....-suspiro profundamente-vamos a ser padres, tengo casi dos meses de embarazo.  
  
Yoh la tomó en brazos mientras la daba vueltas en el aire, había esperado eso durante un mes, así era en su premonición, estaba feliz, muy feliz.  
  
-Se llamara Hanna y será el niño más fuerte del mundo.  
  
-¿Niño?  
  
-No te preocupes Annita-la bajo y la beso largamente-lo cuidaremos bien y seremos buenos padres aunque tengamos solo 16 años, bueno eso ya no importa, tendrá su propia pieza, pero primero dormirá con nosotros y lo acurrucaremos cuando se despierte por las noches...cuando grande lo sacaremos a pasear y le enseñaremos las técnicas del shamanismo...será el mejor shaman del mundo jijiji-rió inmerso en la felicidad que sentía, Anna lo observaba, no era su vida la mejor de todas, pero era su vida y estaba agradecida por ello-eh...¡¡Amidamaru!!  
  
-Amo Yoh-le preguntó extrañado por la alegría del shaman.  
  
-¡¡Voy a ser papá!!  
  
Horo Horo asomo la cabeza por la puerta del comedor al escuchar la noticia, Ren estaba serio, pero obviamente feliz, Manta aprecio así por así, tan enano el pobre que no lo vieron llegar, Liserg hizo una llamada telefónica, Jun salto de alegría para abrazar a la futura madre que estaba consternada, le siguió Pirika y Tamao, Chocolove empezó a contar chistes siendo detenido por Horo Horo y Ren, Ryu tambien hizo una llamada telefónica, el señor Yohmei y la señora Kino se tomaron de las manos, entonces tocaron a la puerta.  
  
-¡iré yo!-grito Tamao con alegría. En breves se escucho un grito y los demás corrieron a la puerta.  
  
-¡¡no grites que no te voy a hacer daño chica!!-parecía desesperado.  
  
-Pero no puede ser...-murmuró Anna.  
  
-¡Pero si son ustedes!-sonrió.  
  
-Hao-murmuro Yoh.  
  
-Yoh....hermano que bueno verte.  
  
-Eh...  
  
No podría haber un mejor final, un hermano abrazando a otro, luego de saber la noticia lo abrazo de nuevo. Yoh parecía alegre, en su premención recordaba que Hao había muerto.  
  
-Bien...solo andaba de pasada...  
  
-pero... ¿podrías quedarte con nosotros a celebrar?  
  
-Eh...-miro a los amigos de Yoh-no lo se Yoh...  
  
-Por mi no hay problema-le dijo Anna.  
  
-Por mi tampoco-fue Manta.  
  
-Ni yo-le siguió Horo Horo. Los demás asintieron. Hao miro a Liserg.  
  
-Es la casa de Yoh, él puede hacer lo que quiera y...no se puede pasar la vida odiando ¿no Hao?-el chico sonrió-bienvenido.  
  
13 años más tarde  
  
-Y...gracias-dijo un muchacho alto, rubio y ojos negros.  
  
-Abre los regalos Hanna...-le dijo una niña de unos diez años.  
  
-Tranquila Rinna...-abrió los paquetes, una sudadera naranja, unos cascos naranjos, un CD de Megumi Hayashibara in a live y otro de BOB, los mejore éxitos, un pantalón de cotele negro, una nueva espada llamada Silver...- ¡¡Papa esta buenísima!!...  
  
-Que bueno que te gustara hijo.  
  
-Haber este es de mamá...-miro a su madre quien sonreía-¡¡mamá!!-grito abrazándola-¡¡gracias, gracias!!  
  
-¿Qué es Hanna?-le pregunto un pequeño niño de unos siete años.  
  
-Hide, son pasajes para entrenar en Kyoto con el maestro TZuro...¡¡Te adoro mamá!!  
  
-Lo se-le dijo sonriendo ante la felicidad de su hijo.  
  
-Entonces si vamos a entrenar...-le dijo otro chico de unos 10 años-a papá le costo darnos el dinero...-miro a Ren Tao.  
  
-Miang...  
  
-Lo siento papá es que te preocupas demasiado por nosotros-dijo mirando a Rinna.  
  
-Es cierto.  
  
Hide se acercó a su padre.  
  
-No puedo ir yo papá.  
  
-Eres aun un niño Hide-le dijo Horo Horo.  
  
-Uh...  
  
-Papá ya me dejo ir-interrumpió otro niño, de estatura media, cabello rubio oscuro.  
  
-Cuesta, pero tiene 10 años...¿no?-dijo Manta, Tamao se le acercó con un bebe en brazos de cabellos fuertemente rosa.  
  
-Deben aprender cuales son sus responsabilidades antes de los 10 años- sonrió.  
  
-Bien-murmuro Hanna, entonces tocaron a la puerta.  
  
-¡¡primo!!-lloriqueo una niña de unos 9 años, rubia y ojos verdes, echándose a sus brazos en cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta.-convence a papá para que me deje ir con ustedes...  
  
-Liah...  
  
-TT papá eres un malo...  
  
-Hola tío Hao...  
  
-Hola Hanna, feliz cumpleaños...creo que nos perdimos la torta.  
  
-No aun no-le dijo Anna.  
  
-Hola Anna-sonrió. Marion se le acerco y comenzaron a comentaì cosas de madres.  
  
La puerta volvió a ser tocada.  
  
-¡yo voy!-grito Hanna, abrió-¿si?  
  
-Hola...-saludo una chica de unos doce años-esta es la residencia Asakura o...- leyó en un papel-pensión Onsen...  
  
-Sí es aquí...-le dijo con la boca abierta, era la chica más bonita que había visto en sus 13 años de vida.  
  
-Oh...bueno yo busco a la señora Asakura...-lo miró, se sonrojó un poco al ver ese cuerpo fornido, ese cabello desordenado de color rubio-que guapo-pensó.  
  
-Espera...¡¡Mamá te busca una chica!!  
  
-Hazla pasar no seas maleducado Hanna...-grito Anna desde el otro lado de la sala.  
  
-Lo siento...pasa...  
  
-Gracias...  
  
-y...-comenzó Hanna mirando de reojo a la chica. Llevaba el cabello suelto a la altura de los hombros, de color rojizo fuego y sus ojos eran negros, ahora le parecía más bonita que antes-Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Ayasaki Rika...y usted...  
  
-Oh...Soy Hanna Asakura...solo llámame Hanna...¿si?  
  
-Bien Hanna...  
  
-Ah...pero si eres tu Rika...  
  
-Sensei-dijo haciendo una reverencia.  
  
-Mamás ¿tú la entrenas?  
  
-Sí...desde los cinco años...me llamó la atención el nivel de sus poderes se parecen a los míos...con el tiempo quizás seas incluso más poderosa que yo Rika...  
  
-Oh...sensei para mi esta bien como estoy, pero si le hace sentirse orgullosa de mi eso, pues haré lo que sea para mejorar.  
  
-Así se habla...¡¡atención a todos!!-todos quedaron de piedra al escuchar a Anna.  
  
-Mi sensei es genial-pensó la chica.  
  
-les quiero presentar a mi mejor alumna...Rika Ayasaki.  
  
-Mucho gusto-dijo Rika.  
  
-Pero si es muy amable...¬ ¬ no te pareces en nada a Anna...  
  
-Horo Horo....-bueno...pobre, salio volando.  
  
-Bien...-miro a Yoh-esta reunión no es solo por el cumpleaños de Hanna, la verdad es que debería haber sido algo familiar-dijo seriamente y luego pensó- ¬ ¬...pero nunca faltan los paracaidistas-continuo-bien...Hanna...tu sabes que las costumbres de esta familia deben ser respetadas, por lo tanto...desde este momento...  
  
-Ustedes-prosiguio Yoh, pero al ver el rostro de Anna, guardo silencio.  
  
-desde este momento...estan comprometidos...  
  
- O-O ¡¡¿Qué?!!-Hanna no lo podía creer... ¿cuando habían ideado esos las familias de ambos?  
  
-O-O ¡¡¿Qué?!!...pero sensei–Rika estaba pasmada... ¿cuando habían ideado eso las familias de ambos?  
  
-Fue idea de Annita-susurro Yoh al oído de Manta, este ultimo sonrió.  
  
-Me lo imaginaba...entonces la historia se repite...  
  
-Porqué lo dices...  
  
-La sacerdotisa y el shaman prometidos que terminan amándose.  
  
Yoh se sonrojó sonriendo. Mientras Anna se sentía orgullosa de su familia, miro a su hijo, sonrió.  
  
Y así fue...la vida continuaría de hoy en adelante y por siempre serian felices, pasara lo que pasara, porque cuando una historia se crea en las manos del destino, es porque todo vuelve a empezar...  
  
FIN....  
  
Notas de Hikari Asakura: bien...este es el fin...TT...ahora es cuando canto la canción del adiós "llego la hora de decir adiós, decir adiós...." Bueno, en realidad es un hasta luego...solamente...  
  
Quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandaron reviews, y para eso tengo el agrado de contar con la presencia de mi gran amor Hao.  
  
Hao: ¡Hikari!-se queda parado frente mío.  
  
Hikari: ¡Hao!-estiro los brazos y corremos el uno al otro.  
  
Hao: ya se termino y yo me morí...bueno...regrese...  
  
Hikari: jamás te mataría mi amado Hao...-pongo ojos de corazoncitos.  
  
Hao: oh Hikari...casate conmigo...  
  
Hikari: oh Hao...por supuesto que si...-bien, bien...dejare de soñar...  
  
Hao: eres una persona muy soñadora...  
  
Hikari: lo se... ¿de donde crees que salen todas estas descabelladas ideas Haito lindo?...  
  
Hao: ¿de tu castaña cabeza?  
  
Hikari: sip  
  
Hao: sera mejor comenzar con los reviews...  
  
Hikari: esta bien...-suspiro-Xris, amiga....Este fic te lo dedico, sé que te gusto y nunca dejaste de dejarme un review, te agradezco tu apoyo y nos vemos nuevamente en tus fic y en los próximos que yo suba. A... Lady Kaoru, gracias por leer todos mis capítulos, la intención es la que vale y no te preocupes por no dejarme reviews, hay veces en que yo tampoco dejo, pero conste que los leo todos, gracias por el apoyo...hasta pronto.  
  
Hao: yo ahora... yukari, yo me sacrifique, porque comprendí el verdadero significado de la vida, el amor y la fraternidad, eso era algo que siempre me mantuvo confundido, pero al ver a mi hermano luchando por lo que creía decidí hacer lo correcto. Hikari te agradece de todo corazón que leyeras su fic y que te gustara...  
  
Hikari: noa asakura, como recién abrí lo de reviews anónimos, tengo uno tuyo, siento no haberlo hecho antes, miles de gracias y espero que te siguiera gustando, besos y abrazos a todas y espero que les halla gustado mi fic.  
  
La idea del sueño nació en mi interior ya que Yoh de alguna u otra forma tenia que quitar su error y quien mejor para ayudarlo que el enemigo...perdonado en este caso, en fin, les agradezco un montón a todos y he pensado en una continuación, quizás pronto tengan noticias de este fic. 


End file.
